Tenkuu No Escaflowne: Regreso a Casa
by Der-mond
Summary: Hitomi descubre un secreto que su familia ha guardado por siglos, un secreto que cambirá su vida y la de todos los que la rodean, antiguos y nuevos amgigos se reunen, una nueva batalla esta por comenzar... cambie el nombre del fic anteriormente era Tenkuu
1. El pasado es revelado

Tenkuu no Escaflowne y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, que mas quisiera, pero bueno terminando las formalidades empezamos nuestra historia. 

**Tenkuu No Escaflowne: Homecoming**

**Capítulo 1: El paso es revelado**

"¡Ja ne!" Hitomi se despidió de sus amigos mientras salían de la universidad. Sonrió para si mientras se dirigía a su práctica, ahora tenía veinte, se había convertido en toda una mujer. Seguía siendo atlética y esbelta, la figura de Hitomi era agradable al gusto de los hombres, tenia la cantidad correcta de cuervas en su cuerpo. Se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros. Que en este momento traía en una cola alta. Las facciones del rostro de Hitomi también habían madurado. Los planos de su cara se habían alargado y estaban bien definidos sus pómulos y boca. Sus ojos verdes habían profundizado en color y mostraban la sabiduría que había obtenido durante su aventura en Gaea. Hitomi se había convertido en una hermosa mujer.

   Tarareaba una simple canción para si y dejó sus pensamientos vagar. Por supuesto sus pensamientos viajaban a un bien conocido lugar, Gaea específicamente hacia cierto joven: Van. Se preguntaba como estaba. La última vez que se comunicaron el le había dicho lo bien que iba la reconstrucción de Fanelia. Fanelia estaba casi completa en sus palabras fue "mucho mas de lo que podría haber esperado".

Durante sus primeros dos año de vuelta en la tierra, ella y Van habían podido comunicarse casi a diario. Ha como el tiempo pasaba, había ido disminuyendo, aun ahora cinco años después seguían hablando no obstante una vez cada par de semanas. Eso estaba bien para Hitomi por que ella aun podía pasar algo de tiempo con su verdadero amor.

No podía recordar como fue que paso exactamente, pero sabía que lo amaba mucho antes de dejar Gaea. Hitomi lamentó el no haberle revelado sus sentimientos pero que caso tenía tener esos sentimientos si ella no estaba con él para demostrárselos. Además no sabía si Van sentía de la misma manera. Hitomi sabía que él la quería pero necesitaba saber si él pensaba en ella como su alma gemela justo como ella pensaba de él.

Hitomi suspiró y buscó dentro de su bolso de deportes de la suerte, sacando la pluma que Van le había dado. La giro entre sus dedos antes de acariciar su mejilla con suavidad. "Aishiteru, Van". Hitomi susurró para ella. Cerró sus ojos y puso lejos el preciado obsequio. Dejo caer el bolso sobre la banca y se saco la chaqueta. Justo cuando Hitomi comenzaba sus estiramientos una voz familiar la llamo. 

"¡Hitomi-chan!" Yukari grito mientras se acercaba a su mejor amiga. Yukari se detuvo sin respiración en frente de Hitomi.

"Konbanwa, Yukari-chan. ¿Daijobu?" Hitomi sonrió.

"Daijobu". Yukari tomó una respiración profunda, "¿Vas a salir esta noche?".

   Hitomi levantó una ceja, "No lo se, ¿Vamos?"

"¡Hitomi-chan!" Yukari gimoteo. 

"¡Esta bien, esta bien!", Hitomi cedió, "¿No se supone que deberías salir con Amano?".

"No esta noche, Hitomi-chan. Eso es mañana. Además quiero pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad con mi mejor amiga".

Hitomi rió y abrazó a su amiga, "Solo espera a que termine de practicar y caminaremos juntas".

Yukari asistió y se dejo caer enseguida del bolso de Hitomi. Observó mientras Hitomi competía con su entrenador. Había paso un tiempo desde que ella y Hitomi había salido. Pareciera que Hitomi siempre estaba muy ocupada. O al menos tratando de mantenerse ocupada. 

Hitomi había explicado acerca de Gaea a Yukari y Amano después de que había vuelto. Yukari no dudaba que Gaea era la razón por la que Hitomi se mantenía ocupada. Desde que había regresado, Hitomi había olvidado a Amano e incluso había alentado a Yukari que fuera tras él. Hitomi también había tomado clases de autodefensa y obtendría su cinturón negro la próxima semana. Sin mencionar algunas clases de kendo y el atletismo. Se había aplicado dentro de su deporte y había mejorado grandemente. En una reunión en la pista, Yukari incluso había comentado que pareciese que Hitomi volaba a través de la pista.

Yukari sabia que Hitomi era cada vez más y más desdichada. Era cada vez más distante y Yukari se encontró afortunada de que aun podía conseguir que Hitomi saliera con ella. Durante los últimos cinco años se habían graduado de la preparatoria y ahora asistían a la misma universidad. Mientras Yukari siempre estaba en busca de lo que le deparaba su futuro, Hitomi, ella podría decir, que perdía su fe en el suyo. Para Hitomi, la tierra se convertía cada vez menos y menos al lugar al que pertenecía. No era más su hogar. 

"El hogar es donde esta el corazón," Yukari murmuró para si mientras observaba a Hitomi correr a través de la pista. La declaración sonó verdadera. Si el hogar esta donde el corazón se supone debe estar, entonces Hitomi solo se sentiría en casa con el hombre que ella llamaba "Van".

Yukari observo mientras el resto de la práctica pasó rápidamente. Hitomi acababa de caminar fuera de los cuartos de duchas, "¡Yukari-chan!" Hitomi saludó a su amiga, "¿Estas lista para irnos?".

Yukari asistió y dio a Hitomi su bolso, "Y bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?".

"No lo se," Hitomi se encogió. Después de pensarlo un poco, "¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo primero?".

Después de haber asistido las dos amigas empezaron a hablar mientras se dirigían a su restaurante favorito.

**~ Fanelia ~**

 "¿Su majestad?" Uno de los muchos consejeros de Van tocó, entonces abrió lentamente la puerta del estudio de Van.

Van se dio vuelta levemente, "¿Si?"

    "Hay algunos contratos y leyes que necesitan de su sello oficial". El funcionario entró y colocó los mencionados documentos en el escritorio de Van.

   "Gracias. Ven a recogerlos más tarde". Van despidió al funcionario. Observó mientras el consejero se inclinaba y dejaba la habitación. Regresando a su posición en el balcón mirando fijamente el cielo que oscurecía. El sol estaba apunto de esconderse y las estrellas empezaban a aparecer en la oscura extensión. Pronto las dos lunas de Gaea aparecieron en el panorama. Van se encontró mirando fija y largamente a una de las lunas, la Luna Fantasma que curaba su corazón. "Aishiteru, Hitomi". Van susurró mientras sostenía el colgante alrededor de su cuello. 

   Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en este momento. Sabía que solo con concentrarse lo suficiente su mente la podría encontrar. Van suspiró, la pesadumbre se escribió a través de sus apuestas facciones. Los años habían sido mas que amables con Van; había sido, por carencia de un mejor terminó, éxtasis. A sus veinte, Van media un muy respetable 1.85. Había madurado y pronto fue tan o mas solicitado que Allen. Sus facciones cinceladas eran suficientes para hacer a cualquier mujer desvanecerse. Tenía anchos hombros, que se habían desarrollado cuando ayudo en la reconstrucción de su país. Su piel seguían teniendo ese precioso bronceado, su cabello seguía siendo negro azabache y sus profundos ojos rojizos que siempre le caracterizaron. Esos mismos ojos rojizos que cambiaban de un rojizo profundo, cuando estaba calmado, a un rojizo oscuro cuando la furia estaba presente. Van había crecido emocionalmente también. Dejó de ser el joven temerario y en su lugar estaba un rey paciente y experto espadachín.

Los pasados cinco años habían sido una lucha y una alegría para el joven rey de Fanelia. Van había asegurado el futuro de su gente saliendo victoriosa de la Gran Guerra. Cuando había comenzado la reconstrucción de Fanelia había asegurado su presente. La capital había sido restaurada dos años atrás y todo lo que faltaba de reconstruir en Fanelia eran algunas pequeñas ciudades y villas. Van recordó su última conversación con Hitomi. Le había dicho que Fanelia prosperaba bastante bien y que era mucho más de lo que él podría haber esperado. Sonrió mientras recordó cuan emocionada había sonado su voz mientras ella lo felicitaba y le pedía que le contara mas. Y el le dijo mas, pero no le dijo lo que él había estado esperando decirle desde que ella había entrado en su vida. Para él, Hitomi era su otra mitad, su alma gemela. Pero no era justo para Hitomi decirle que la amaba estando aquí en Gaea, no pudiendo hacer nada al respecto. No deseba agobiarla con sus sentimientos, especialmente desde que no sabia como se sentía sobre él. Sabía que ella lo quería pero necesitaba saber si ella lo amaba.

 Van paso una mano a través de sus ingobernables cabellos, "Al menos podré hablar con ella mañana". Van se dijo mientras recordaba la fecha que habían acordado durante su última conversación. "Debería volver al menos a los asuntos de Fanelia". Van dio vuelta y se alejo del balcón, sentándose en su escritorio. Una vez absorbido en su trabajo, Van sintió una sonrisa tocar sus labios mientras un rápido "Hola" de Hitomi se repitió a través de su mente. "Hola, Hitomi".

**~ Tierra – Luna Fantasma ~**

  "Hola, Van". Hitomi concentro su mente para dar un rápido saludo a su amor mientras Yukari estaba en el baño. Sonrió mientras la voz familiar de Van toco su mete. Una vez que la voz se había ido, Hitomi miro fijamente al plato. Empujó la comida no realmente interesada más en ella. Mientras estaba jugando con su comida, Yukari apareció otra vez colocándose en su asiento.

 "¡No creerías la línea para el baño!" Yukari se quejó, "Creo que alguna señora trato de codearme para así poder ir primero".

   "¿Huh?" Hitomi miró a Yukari.

   Yukari dio una mirada de reprensión a su amiga, "¿No estabas poniendo atención a nada de lo que te estaba diciendo?".

   "Claro que si", Hitomi sonrió nerviosa.

   "Entonces ¿Qué estaba diciendo?".

   Hitomi abrió un poco sus labios; "Estabas diciendo algo acerca de que el baño tenia un codo".

   Yukari lanzo sus manos al aire, "Me rindo, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Hitomi-chan?".

    "Tu me vas a ayudar a terminarme esto para que así podemos salir de aquí".

   Yukari suspiró y ella y Hitomi procedieron a terminar sus cenas para que así pudieran irse. La cuenta fue finalmente pagada y unas muy llenas Yukari y Hitomi caminaron fuera del restaurante. Caminaron en silencio cómodo hacia su lugar favorito en el parque. Yukari recordó todas las veces que habían venido a este lugar a pensar, jugar, reír, o cualquier otra cosa que podrían hacer para mantenerse lejos de casa. Eran famosas con sus madres por siempre pedir, "Solo cinco minutos mas, ¿Onegai?". Yukari rió entre dientes ante el recuerdo.

   "¿A que se debe esa risa?" Hitomi miró fijamente el rostro de su amiga.

   Yukari le dijo a Hitomi sobre el recuero y pronto las dos mujeres empezaron a reír. La risa se volvió tan contagiosa e incontrolable que se dejaron caer en una de las bancas cercanas. Pronto la risa seso y una vez más todo quedo en silencio. Ambas reclinaron su espalda en la banca y miraron al cielo. Era una hermosa tarde. El cielo estaba limpio y la luna de la tierra estaba llena. Hitomi cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente.

   "¿Hitomi-chan?" Yukari preguntó reservadamente, "Somos las mejores amigas, ¿verdad?".

   Hitomi abrió sus ojos y miró fijamente a Yukari, "Por supuesto, ¿Por qué preguntas?".

"Oh, por nada. Solo quería escucharte decirlo, es todo".

"¿Yukari-chan?"

"¿Es por Gaea que ya no lees mas el tarot?".

Hitomi dio a Yukari una mirada desconcertada. Esta era la primera vez que Yukari había preguntado acerca de sus cartas del tarot. Cuando había regresado de Gaea, Hitomi había puesto lejos sus cartas diciendo a sus amigos que ella no haría más eso. Yukari nunca había preguntado por que había dejado de hacerlo. Solo había aceptado la decisión que había tomado su mejor amiga. Después Hitomi le explicó acerca de Gaea y sus aventuras. Aun Yukari nunca preguntó. Hitomi soltó el cabello de la cola y empezó a jugar con la liga, "Si".

  "¿Estas segura?" Yukari giro para enfrentar a Hitomi, "¿O es por que tienes miedos que te conduzcan de vuelta?".

   "¿Que?" El rostro de Hitomi se volvió confuso, "¿Yukari-chan?".

   Yukari puso una mano confortante en el hombro de Hitomi, "Ello te condujo una vez a él. Temes que te conduzcan de nuevo a él".

   "!Cómo puedes decir eso!" Hitomi casi gritó a Yukari, "Sabes lo que siento por él. Deje las cartas por la forma en la que estaba cambiando el destino".

   "Todos cambian el destino a diario, con o sin cartas del tarot. Nadie tiene el destino escrito en una piedra, Hitomi-chan. Esa es la forma en que la vida sigue. Quizás puede haber propósitos en la vida de todos, pero no hay caminos definidos".

   Hitomi miro dentro de los ojos de Yukari y sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. Ella las había alejado por que estaba asustada. Estaba asustada de enfrentar a su destino, de no cambiarlo. "De la forma en que lo miro," Yukari interrumpió los pensamientos de Hitomi, "cualquiera que te dijera que tus cartas del tarot estaban cambiando el destino tomó ventaja del hecho que tú no entendieras el destino".

   Yukari alcanzo una lágrima que había escapado de los ojos de Hitomi. "Lo que vez es una guía. Es un POSIBLE futuro, no EL FUTURO. Sabiendo lo que tiene preparado el destino no significa que estés obligado a seguirlo. Recuerda que me contaste como el enemigo había manipulado el destino para que tú y Allen se besaran y así distrajeran a Van de completar su destino". Espero a que Hitomi cabeceara, "Recuerda también como superaste el destino que habían diseñado para eventualmente hacerlo a tu manera y regresar a Van". Hitomi asistió otra vez. "Vez, destino es un nombre que las personas han dado a los caminos que ellos han elegido. No representa nada más que la posibilidad. Como vez, Hitomi-chan, cualquiera puede cambiar el destino".

   Hitomi miro fijamente a su amiga con los ojos sorprendidos. Todo lo que acababa de decir tenia un sentido de verdad del todo. "¿Cuándo te volviste tan inteligente, Yukari-chan?"

   Yukari sonrió, "No lo se, quizás es el destino". En ese momento las dos amigas estallaron en risas.

   Algunos momentos después, Hitomi estaba en casa lista para ir a la cama. Pensó en el momento en que mañana podría hablar con Van de nuevo. Habían fijado esa fecha la última vez que hablaron. Hacia cuatro años que habían descubierto que ellos podían verse en sus sueños. Eso satisfacía ambas partes de su amistad visual y vocal. Hitomi se desplomó en su cama y miraba fijamente el techo. Recordó lo que era dormir bajo las estrellas de Gaea. Había millones y millones de estrellas en el cielo que alumbraban las noches. Hitomi giró para ver fuera de su ventana. Aquí en la tierra seguían viéndose, solo que no tan numerosas. Bostezó finalmente estaba cómoda en su cama. Tiro de los cobertores hasta su barbilla, Hitomi se durmió pensando en lo que Yukari le había dicho sobre sus cartas del tarot.

   A la mañana siguiente, Hitomi despertó sintiendo que sus sentidos zumbaban inesperadamente. Algo pasaría hoy y no sabía que. Se limitó a salir de la cama y acercarse al escritorio. Su mano abrió el cajón en el que habían estado las cartas los últimos cinco años. Hitomi vaciló. Con todo aun la revelación de su conversación con Yukari, Hitomi seguía insegura de usar las cartas del tarot. Echo un vistazo al reloj. Eran ya la 8 a. m. Hitomi se dio una palmada en la frente, momentáneamente olvidando el uso de las cartas del tarot, "Se me va a hacer tarde para la reunión en la pista". Las cartas ahora completamente olvidadas, Hitomi corrió hacia la ducha para comenzar su día.

   Escaleras abajo, la madre de Hitomi miraba hacia arriba el ruido que provenía de la habitación de su hija. Aun que su hija había comenzado la universidad, había rehusado moverse. Hitomi insistió que ella estaba bien viviendo con ella y que ella no era una carga. La madre de Hitomi suspiró. Miraba los resultados del estudio que el doctor había enviado a ella. Por un tiempo había estado sintiendo que las cosa iban mal y ahora sabía por que. Le rompía el corazón pensar como esto podría afectar a Hitomi. El tiempo estaba corriendo para ella y se iba asegurar de que el tiempo no corriera para su hija. Antes de dejar este mundo, la madre de Hitomi se prometió que le diría a Hitomi sobre su pasado y que sabía acerca de Gaea.

  Hitomi salio corriendo del baño ya vestida con su uniforme de pista. Parando solo para acomodar lo esencial dentro de su bolso de la suerte, Hitomi salió de su habitación. Unos momentos después se regresó. Lentamente abrió el cajón. Tomó las cartas y las puso dentro de su bolso. "Solo por si acaso". Murmuró para si mientras abandonaba de nuevo la habitación. En su salida Hitomi besó a su madre en la mejilla, "Estaré en casa para la cena. Deséame suerte".

   "Buena suerte, Hitomi", su madre sonrió. Mientras observaba a su hija salir de la casa, empezó a prepararse para el regreso de su hija. 

    "Ach, Hitomi ya debería estar aquí". Yukari dijo ausente a Amano mientras revisaba su reloj.

   Amano puso a Yukari en su asiento y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, "No te preocupes, Yukari-chan. Probablemente se quedo dormida eso es todo. Son sola las 8:30. La reunión no iniciara hasta las 9". 

   "Lo se pero solo ve a su entrenador, esta a punto de arrancarse los cabello". 

  Ambos rieron entre dientes. Observaban el resto del calentamiento cuando una familiar cabellera de color rubio cenizo venia corriendo a través del campo. "Hablando de Hitomi". Yukari apunto a hacia ella a Amano. "Al parecer estabas en lo correcto".

   Hitomi dejo caer su bolso enseguida de las cosas de resto del equipo rápidamente se quitó su tibio traje para revelar su shorts y playera de entrenamiento. "¡Ya llegue! ¡Gomennasa!". Hitomi se inclino ante su entrenador.

   "No te preocupes por eso". La voz áspera del entrenador ordenó, "Inicia tu calentamiento. El recorrido de 100 metros es primero".

    Hitomi asistió y miró hacia las gradas. Saludó a Yukari y Amano mientras ella comenzó sus estiramientos. Hitomi terminó los estiramientos y empezó con el calentamiento de piernas para terminar. No pasó mucho antes de que el grupo entero fuera llamado para recibir las últimas instrucciones del entrenador a parte de una pequeña charla. Hitomi tranquilizó su mente y buscó a Van. "Deséame suerte".

**~ Fanelia ~ **

Van estaba aburrido con su reunión. Eran cada vez más y más insistentes en que debía tener un heredero a su trono. Aun que no había ninguna ley que decretara cuando debería casarse, Van sabía que el consejo de Fanelia no se rendiría hasta que estuviera casado. Suspiró. Repentinamente la voz de Hitomi susurró a través su mente. "Deséame suerte". Casi había olvidado que hoy era la carrera de Hitomi. Separándose de la discusión del consejo, Van aclaró su mente. "Suerte y velocidad, Hitomi".

**~ Tierra – Luna Fantasma ~**

   "Gracias, Van". Hitomi sonrió. Ahora estaba lista. Tiempo de ganar.

El equipo compartió una aclamación de entusiasmo mientras el primer grupo salio, incluida Hitomi, se alinearon para el primer evento. Hitomi silenciosamente dijo una plegaria para la suerte y se acomodó en posición. Echó un vistazo a la meta, visualizando su victoria. 

   "En sus marcas" Hitomi se puso en posición.

   "Listos" Hitomi miró fijamente la meta.

  "Fuera" Se disparó el arma y Hitomi estaba fuera de su marca. Se colocó rápidamente al frente del grupo. – 10 m – Hitomi sonrió mientras que sentía sus pies y cuerpo alcanzaban mas velocidad. – 20 m – Podía escuchar las aclamaciones de la muchedumbre mientras corría más rápido. – 30 m – Repentinamente algo en la mente de Hitomi estalló. – 40 m – El cuerpo de Hitomi corría en piloto automático mientras imagen tras imagen reclamaban su mente. – 50 m – De regreso en la casa de Hitomi, su madre colapsó de un incesante dolor en la cabeza. – 60 – Seguía corriendo, la mente de Hitomi, empezaba a ser sobrecargada de recuerdos, llamó por ayuda. – 70 m – En Fanelia, Van se puso de pie abruptamente causando confusión en sus consejeros. – 80 m – Yukari notó que Hitomi vacilaba y comenzó a animarla mas fuerte. – 90 m – Alguien mas en Gaea, la mente de otra persona era bombardeada con los mismos recuerdos, causando que se desplomara. – 100 m – Hitomi cruzó la meta, cayendo en sus rodillas y empezando a llorar, no importándole que a cavaba de ganar la carrera. 

   Los compañeros de equipo de Hitomi notaron la reacción y todos fueron a ayudarla. Hitomi se abrazaba y se mecía de atrás para adelante. Yukari había visto como la carrera había terminado y estaba ya corriendo a través del campo, arrastrando con ella a Amano, hacia su mejor amiga. Yukari rompió el círculo protector que el equipo y el entrenador habían hecho alrededor de Hitomi. Dejando a Amano, Yukari se arrodilló, "¿Hitomi-chan?".

   "Ellos se la llevaron", El rostro de Hitomi giró hacia Yukari, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. 

   "¿A quien se llevaron?" Yukari cuestionó,

  "Mi hermana" Hitomi murmuró y se lanzó en los brazos de Yukari. Yukari sostuvo a Hitomi y dio un vistazo confuso a Amano. Amano encogió. ¿Desde cuando Hitomi tenía una hermana? 

  Después de que pudieron calmar a Hitomi y sacarla del campo, Yukari le dijo al entrenador de Hitomi que la iba a llevar a su casa. El entrenador estuvo de acuerdo y golpeó la espalda de Hitomi, "Ganaremos este encuentro por ti. Nos has dado un gran inicio".

Hitomi le dio a su entrenador una pequeña sonrisa, "Arigato". Observó mientras él caminó de vuelta con el equipo y todos agitaron sus manos para despedirse.

"Vamos Hitomi". Yukari colocó un brazo alrededor de ella, "Vamos a llevarte a casa".

Hitomi se dejó ser conducida al auto de Amano. Una vez que todos estaban acomodados Yukari giró hacia Hitomi, "¿Qué pasó allá?".

"No lo se" Hitomi masajeó su sien. "Todo lo que se es que algo muy malo va a pasar y tengo que encontrar a mi hermana".

"¿Hermana?" inquirió Amano. "Pensé que tenias una hermano".

"Lo tengo. Pero creo que tengo una hermana también. Tengo que llegar a casa. Creo que mi madre tiene algunas explicaciones que darme".

"Es una premonición, ¿no es así Hitomi-chan?" Yukari se preocupó.

"Honestamente no lo se Yukari-chan". Hitomi dijo reservada. Ella apretó su mano dentro de su bolso y sintió la familiar textura de las cartas del tarot. Quizás era tiempo de usarlas de nuevo. El resto del viaje fue silencioso mientras el trío estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. El viaje terminó pronto y Amano ya estaba en la casa de Hitomi. Salieron del auto y se dirigieron a la casa.

Hitomi sacó la llave de su casa y abrió la puerta, "¡Okaa-san! ¡Estoy en casa!".

El silencio los recibió. "Quizás no te escuchó". Yukari respondió ante el confuso rostro de su amiga.

Revisaron la casa en busca de la madre de Hitomi. Fue Amano quien la encontró. "¡Hitomi! ¡Yukari! ¡Aquí!".

Hitomi y Yukari corrieron hacia el lugar. "¡Mama!" Hitomi se arrodilló y tocó la frente de su madre. "¡Esta hirviendo!".

"Llamaré a una ambulancia". Yukari rápidamente fue al teléfono. 

"Amano, mi hermano. ¿Puedes recogerlo? Esta en la casa de enseguida". Hitomi solicitó. Amano asistió y se fue en busca del hermano de Hitomi.

"La ambulancia esta en camino" Yukari se arrodillo enseguida de Hitomi.

Hitomi acomodó a su madre en su regazo, "¿Qué esta pasando? Primero las visiones y ahora esto, ¿Qué sigue?".

 La ambulancia llego y Hitomi viajó con su madre. Amano, Yukari y su hermano fueron manejando se encontrarían en el hospital. Cuando Amano, Yukari y su hermano llegaron al hospital, encontraron a una impaciente Hitomi en la sala de espera. Hitomi vio a sus amigos y fue con ellos. Abrazando a su hermano, Hitomi agradeció a Amano y Yukari. Después los llevó a la sala de espera y reasumió su lugar.

Una hora mas tarde y cuatro tazas de café, el doctor vino, "¿Esta aquí Hitomi Kanzaki?"

"¡Hai!" Hitomi caminó con paso constante hacia el doctor. El doctor la sacó de la sala de espera.

   Adentro Amano, Yukari y el hermano de Hitomi (me disculpo no recuerdo su nombre) observaban mientras la cara de Hitomi expresaba sorpresa, tristeza y cólera, y después finalmente aceptación. El doctor dijo algo más y ellos podrían decir que Hitomi agradecía al doctor. Cuando todo había terminado, Hitomi regresó con ellos.

"¿Qué pasó con Okaa-san?" El hermano de Hitomi solo tres años más joven que ella. "¿Va a estar bien?".

Hitomi sacudió su cabeza. "El doctor dice que Okaa-san tiene un tumor en el cerebro. Al parecer se había estando tratando por esto los últimos tres años".

"¿Ella nunca te lo dijo?" Amano dio a Hitomi una mirada cuestionadora.

   "No. La enfermedad la ha estado matando y ellos ya lo han diagnosticado como terminal". Hitomi tragó saliva, "No hay nada que podamos hacer mas que mantenerla cómoda".

"Eso no puede ser" su hermano grito enojado. "¡No puede morir!"

 Hitomi puso a su hermano cerca de ella y enterró su cabeza en su hombro. Él detuvo las lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos.

"¿Hay algo que podemos hacer?" Yukari pasó una mano por el hombro de Hitomi.

Hitomi levantó su cabeza del hombro de su hermano y dio vuelta hacia Yukari y sacudió su cabeza, "Ve a casa y descansa un poco. Mi hermano y yo nos quedaremos aquí con mamá. La dejaran esta noche y la podremos llevar a casa por la mañana".

Yukari asistió y después la abrazó, ella y Amano se fueron con la promesa de recogerlos por la mañana.

  "¿Kanzaki-san?" una enfermera entró en la sala de espera. "Puede ir con su madre ahora. Esta en la habitación 323".

Hitomi asistió. Ella y su hermano caminaron tristemente a la habitación de su madre.

**~ Fanelia ~ **

"¿Señor?" un consejero se asomó en el estudio de Van.

"Retírate". La severa contestación de Van hizo saltar al consejero.

"Si, su majestad"

Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada otra vez, Van volvió a su lugar. Algo había pasado en la Luna Fantasma que había causado que Hitomi llamara pidiendo ayuda. Después de escuchar su llamado, Van había salido tempestuosamente de la reunión y se había dirigido al templo de Escaflowne. Merle estaba a punto de saludarlo, cuando ella vio la mirada en sus ojos y lo evadió sabiamente. Sus instintos le decían que algo esta muy mal. Lo siguió y observó mientras él abrió las puertas que conducían a Escaflowne.

Van no sabía que había sido seguido y estaba a punto de activar a Escaflowne otra vez cuando su mente racional reacción. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podría ayudar a Hitomi de esta forma. Caminó fuera del templo y de regreso al palacio. Ahora de regreso en su estudio, Van pensó, tenia que calmarse lo suficiente para darse cuenta que él podía utilizar su conexión con Hitomi para saber que estaba mal. Cuando había terminado todo aquello que estaba sintiendo ella regresó a él. Ella no estaba lo suficientemente coherente para escucharlo. Podía sentir el dolor, la cólera, la tristeza y la confusión que atacaban la mente de Hitomi. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"¿Van?" Merle finalmente decidió encontrar que era lo que estaba pasando con su mejor amigo. Hacia mucho tiempo que se había dando cuenta que Van nunca podría ser suyo. Su corazón pertenecía a Hitomi estaba alegre que por lo menos amara a su amiga y no a alguien que no le agradara. Era fácil estar un poco angustiada ayudándose se movió. Ahora una casi mujer-gato, a sus 18 Merle llamaba la atención. Las personas empezaban a notar que hermosa se estaba volviendo y ella tomó ventaja de eso. Por insistencias de Van ella había aprendido como usar una espada y un guymelef. Aunque ella crecía, para Van seguía siendo su pequeña hermana. Y ella no lo quería de ninguna otra manera. "¿Estas bien?"

Van sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer en su silla. Merle se sentó en la orilla del escritorio y miró con fijeza su rostro, "¿Es Hitomi-chan?".

"Si y no". Van pasó una mano entre sus cabellos. "Anteriormente su mente me llamó por ayuda y ahora todo lo que percibo es un sentimiento de confusión".

"¿Por qué no le preguntas cuando hables con ella esta noche?" Merle sugirió.

"Supongo que es eso lo que tendré que hacer. Al parecer no puedo llegar a sus pensamientos ahora".

Merle dio a Van una palmada reconfortante, "No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que si algo estuviera mal, te lo diría". Van asistió.

**~ Tierra – Luna Fantasma ~**

  Hitomi miro fijamente fuera de su ventana. Esta noche le diría a Van que había pasado y quizás él podría ayudarle. Seguía aun muy confundida. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Y quien era su hermana? Hitomi giró hacia su familia. En la silla enseguida de la cama, su hermano se había dormido sosteniendo la mano de su madre. La madre de Hitomi se había despertado brevemente para decir que quería hablar con ella y después había dormido después de que Hitomi insistiera que hablarían después. Hitomi suspiró. "Podré descubrir que sucede con Okaa-san mañana". Hitomi se estiró y bostezó. Después de ponerse cómoda en una silla enseguida de la ventana, Hitomi cerró sus ojos y se preparó para hablar con Van.

**~ Mundo de sueños de Van y Hitomi ~**

   "¡Hitomi!" Una voz familiar la llamó.

"¡Van!" Hitomi abrió sus ojos y corrió hacia su amigo. Salto a él, lo abrazó y pronto comenzó a llorar.

"Hitomi, ¿Qué pasa?" Van inclinó su rostro y se miró dentro de los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"Mi madre esta muriendo". Dijo tranquilamente. "Y encima de todo tuve una visión. No me retracto. Eran mas como recuerdos, recuerdos pasados".

Van la dirigió a su lugar favorito y se sentaron juntos. "¿Estas bien?"

"No lo se. Es solo que es mucho para tomarlo. Creo que mi madre sabe mas, pero no se como preguntarle por respuestas".

"¿No hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarla?"

Hitomi negó con la cabeza, "Los doctores dijeron que era terminal. Tiene quizás un par de semanas mas".

"Lo siento mucho, Hitomi". Van pasó una mano por su hombro. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?".

"No. Solo el que me escucharas es suficiente, Van". Hitomi dio a Van una pequeña sonrisa.

"Y bien, ¿quieres hablarme de esos recuerdos?" Van ofreció con una sonrisa.

"Parecían ser recuerdos de cuando tenía cerca de 8. En todas ellas tengo esta hermana. Creo que era cinco años mayor que yo. La admiraba y ella siempre me defendía, y se echaba la culpa cuando yo causaba el problema. Me amaba muchísimo". 

"¿Y tú no tienes una hermana?".

"No que yo sepa. Trate de buscar en mis viejos recuerdos y no pude recordar. Todos son recuerdos de un hermano no una hermana".

"¿Qué mas viste?".

"Bueno el último recuerdo que recibí era de mi hermana y yo jugando en el parque". Hitomi tembló mientras revivía el recuerdo. Van lo notó y la colocó entre sus brazos. "Mi padre y mi madre estaban observándonos y después repentinamente había un fuerte ruido. Escuché a mi madre y a mi padre gritar, y a mi hermana corriendo hacia mí. Vi a es ese hombre y él se estaba agachando como para tomarme. Grite y mi hermana en el último minuto me empujo fuera. El hombre tomó a mi hermana en mi lugar, después estaba una columna de brillante luz y ellos se habían ido. Él se la llevó, Van". Hitomi comenzó a llorar otra vez. 

Van acarició ligeramente el cabello de Hitomi y la dejó llorar. Se quedaron así hasta que Hitomi no pudo llorar más. "¡Oh Dios!" Hitomi se empujó fuera del pecho de Van. "Lo siento tanto. No quise llorar de esa manera".

"Esta bien, Hitomi". Van le sonrió. "¿No hay nada mas con lo que pueda ayudar?".

Hitomi se sonrojó, "No lo creo, pero me gustaría que nos viéramos otra vez mañana. ¿Está bien?".

"Claro, Hitomi"

"Creo que podré explicar todo para entonces. Mi madre estaba muy insistente en explicarme".

"Bien entonces, mañana en la noche". Van ayudó a Hitomi a levantarse.

"Y cuando todo este explicado podrás decirme que ha estado pasando contigo," Hitomi trataba de sonar alegre. Después con un último abrazo, "Gracias por escudarme, Van".

Van llevó a su amor. "Cualquier cosa por ti, Hitomi".

**~ Fuera del mundo de sueños ~**

"Aishiteru Hitomi". Van abrió sus ojos y miró fijamente la Luna Fantasma.

"Aishiteru Van". Hitomi abrió sus ojos y miró hacia fuera a las estrellas.

La mañana siguiente, Hitomi, su hermano y su madre fueron llevados a casa por Amano y Yukari. Después de muchas quejas, la madre de Hitomi finalmente estaba recostada en su cama. Hitomi agradeció a Amano y Yukari, prometiendo a Yukari que la llamaría mañana cuando estuviera segura de lo que estaba pasando, Yukari se había ido con la amenaza de quitarle a Hitomi su posesión mas preciada si ella no la llamaba como había prometido. Hitomi había suspirado y rió entre dientes. Cuando se fueron, Hitomi se dirigió a la cocina para hacer algo de té. 

Una vez que el té estuvo hecho, sirvió tres tazas y las puso en una charola, las cargó escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de su madre. Ya adentro, su hermano apresuro el paso hacia Hitomi. "Ya era hora de que llegara aquí. Okaa-san ha estado preguntado por ti".

A su comentario, Hitomi puso la charola en la mesa de lado e indicó a su hermano que sirviera el té. Hitomi se sentó enseguida de la cama de su madre. "¿Qué pasa, Okaa-san?"

"Hitomi, no he sido honesta contigo". Los ojos de su madre estaban llenos de dolor.

"No entiendo. ¿Con que nos has sido honesta conmigo?". Aceptó el té de su hermano. Observó mientras su madre rechazaba el té y en su lugar tomó su mano.

"No he sido honesta contigo acerca de tu pasado y tu vida". Su madre tomó un profundo respiro. "Y acerca de Gaea".

Hitomi dejó caer la taza de té en el piso. "¿De que estas hablando?". Hitomi nunca le había explicado acerca de Gaea a su madre. Hasta donde sabía su abuela era la única que sabía acerca de Gaea. "¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Esos recuerdos? ¿Son tuyos, no es así?"

"Hay algo que quiero mostrarte". Con eso la madre de Hitomi se sentó. Apunto hacia el hermano de Hitomi y movió su mano. Él desapareció. Sofocó un grito. Después la madre de Hitomi se arrodilló en la cama, se inclinó hacia delante. Repentinamente la blusa de su madre se rompió y un par de alas blancas salieron de su espalda. Se giró hacia Hitomi, "Ves Hitomi. Lo siento tanto, nunca quise mentirte".

Hitomi no podía creer lo que veía. Pero no escuchó ni una simple palabra de lo que su madre le decía, por que estaba muy ocupada tratando de no desmayarse por el sobresalto. 

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

**N****ota**** del traductor:**

Para empezar este fic no es mío es una traducción de Tenkuu No Escaflowne: Homecoming de Jayli si desean escribirle su correo es Jayli123@rocketmail.com , y si no yo puedo hacerle llegar sus opinión mi nombre es Diana y mi correo es dermond00@hotmail.com por favor háganme saber sus opiniones y si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar...^_^


	2. Una vez mas

**Capítulo 2: Una vez más**

"¿Hitomi? ¿Hitomi?" La madre de Hitomi la acuna en su regazo gentilmente. Hizo una mueca de cuando sintió un agudo dolor penetrar su cráneo. Los dolores de cabeza aumentaban constantemente su intensidad y sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Hay tanto que explicar y si Hitomi no despertaba pronto para prepararse para el final seguramente pasaría pronto. Era un de esas cosas que explican la frase, "Tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo". 

    "Unnhhh..." Hitomi gimió "¿Dónde estoy?"

   La madre de Hitomi sonrío, "Conmigo, Hitomi-chan".

"¿Okaa-san?"

     "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mareada, con nauseas y tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza". Hitomi se levanto del regazo de su madre y puso su cabeza sobre sus manos.

   "¿Qué es la ultima cosa que recuerdas?".

Hitomi miraba los ojos de su madre, "Todo, Okaa-san. Todo. Te aseguro que tienes mucho que explicarme".

La madre de Hitomi sonrió, "Esa es una de las cualidades que amo de ti, tu mente es como una trampa de acero".

"Si, una trampa de acero", Hitomi fingió golpear su cabeza, "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" El humor era repentinamente serio.

"Cuando tu hermana desapareció tu mente no pudo tomar esa carga. Al día siguiente después del accidente, tu te habías olvidado completamente de tu hermana mayor, tu mente encerró todo el dolor bloqueando todo recuerdo de Myami, y en su lugar te enfocaste en él bebe que yo estaba esperando". Ella suspiro. "Como ibas creciendo, yo mantuve la barrera con un poco de mi poder. No quería que te lastimara otra vez".

"Myami, ese es el nombre de mi hermana". Hitomi pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos, después ruidos afuera, "Y mi hermano, ¿Por qué desapareció?".

"La tensión era demasiada para mí también. Lo perdí un mes después. No queriendo que tú o tú padre lo supieran use mis poderes para manifestar una imagen de como seria tu hermano. La ilusión que enviaba era bastante fácil de mantener mientras que las cosas no se complicaran mucho".

  "El tumor en el cerebro, ¿Complico todo no es así?" Hitomi puso su mano sobre la de su madre y la apretó como consuelo.

"Si, fue el tumor. Debido a la longevidad de mis ilusiones estas tomaron el peaje en mi mente. Veras el poder de los ryujinbito proviene de sus mentes. Mi continuo y trabajoso uso de el causo en mi mente una hemorragia, resultando el tumor en el cerebro. Ningún doctor se podía explicar su aparición, considerando que era una mujer saludable sin historial de la enfermedad. Los desconcertó lo ultimo que dijeron". La madre de Hitomi respiro profundamente y continuo, "Al principio no podía explicarlo, use un poco de mis poderes todos los días y no se me ocurrió que mantener el bloqueo de tu mente y la ilusión de tu hermano, siendo estas constantes, me matarían".

      "¿Y bien, que vamos a hacer?"

"Nada. NOSOTRAS no vamos a hacer nada. Pero TU vas a hace algo". Hitomi le dio una mirada sombría a su madre.

"Tu hogar ya no es mas la tierra Hitomi-chan. Lo siento así como tú, el cambio en tu corazón".

"Okaa-san..."

La madre de Hitomi levanto una de sus manos para detener el comentario, "Sé acerca de Van".

Cuando Hitomi cabeceo continuo, "Myami, tu hermana, fue llevada a Gaea. La brillante luz que viste ese día llevársela y al hombre, quien iba a llevarte a ti, de regreso a Gaea. Era también un Ryujinbito. Necesitas regresar a Gaea, regresar con Van. Encuentra a tu hermana y salvar nuestros mundos".

"¿Salvar nuestros mundos?" Hitomi estaba muy confundida.

"Algo esta perturbando el balance entre los dos planetas. Si eso no es detenido un mundo desaparecerá y en el otro toda la vida que se conoce se destruirá". 

**~ Esa noche en el mundo de los sueños ~ **

"Eso es mucho para cargar". Van paseaba mientras Hitomi estaba sentada en el suelo.

'Como todo un rey', Hitomi pensó.

"¿Entonces, Myami, esta aquí en algún lugar de Gaea?".

"Si", Hitomi sacudió lejos sus pensamientos, "Okaa-san dice que si mis recuerdos regresaron entonces Myami debe estar en las mismas condiciones".

"Entonces enviare grupos de búsqueda enseguida. ¿Cómo es ella?".

Hitomi pensó por un momento, "Ella es probablemente un poco más alta que yo. Tiene el mismo rostro y el mismo color de ojos que yo. La única cosa diferente es que ella tiene el cabello negro, aunque no sé que tan largo o corto lo tenga. Oh, y una cosa más. Myami tiene una marca de nacimiento en forma de estrella a un lado de su cuello". 

Van asistió, "Y Gaea y la Luna Fantasma, ¿Sabes que es lo que necesitamos hacer?" 

"No", Hitomi sacudió su cabeza, "No lo sabré hasta que vea a Myami otra vez. Es algo que tiene que ver con la profecía de los Ryujinbito y de las consecuencias de la Gran guerra".

"Esa es otra sorpresa", Van se arrodillo enseguida de Hitomi, "Eres justo como yo".

Hitomi sonrió. "Lo sé. Después de que mi madre se fuera a dormir fui a mi habitación para echar un vistazo a mis alas".

Un mutuo silencio sobrevino a los dos amigos. Después de un poco, Van especto cautelosamente la pregunta que ambos sabían necesitaba ser preguntada, "¿Cuándo puedo ir por ti?".

  "Tengo que encargarme de algunas cosas aquí. No quiero irme hasta que Okaa-san... hasta que ella... " Hitomi estrangulo un sollozo.

Van puso un brazo alrededor de Hitomi, "Lo sé. Solo llámame cuando estés lista".

"Arigato, Van". Hitomi dio vuelta y lo abrazó.

"Conseguiremos reponernos a esto, lo prometo". Van conforto a Hitomi mientras él trataba de mantener la desesperación que lo arrastraba también.

**~ Dos semanas después – Tierra, Luna Fantasma ~**

Han sido dos largas semanas para Hitomi. Una vez que todo hubiera sido explicado a todos, Yukari lo había entendido de manera que ella seria la compañera de cuarto de Hitomi hasta que Hitomi tuviera las cosas bajo control. Desafortunadamente para Hitomi ella no sabia exactamente cuando tendría algo de control sobre su vida, por lo menos por ahora. Hoy había sido el funeral de su madre y le agradecía a su madre el haber preparado todo, incluso la parte de su hermano. Al principio Hitomi estaba molesta nadie recordaba a su hermano, pero pronto logro superar eso. Era lo mejor que su madre borrara de la memoria de todos a su hermano. Hitomi sintió que caía en la desesperación. ¿Cómo iba a continuar? Cuando estaba segura de que se sentía en lo más bajo una presencia familiar entraba en su mente.

Van estaba allí confortándola. Había sido así las últimas dos semanas. Cada vez que su espíritu se sumergía en lo mas bajo, Van susurraba palabras de animo en su mente. Su simple gesto de confianza la mantenía. Habían sido tantas veces en la que ella simplemente quería darse por vencida, y tenia que agradecerle a Van por ayudarla a permanecer fuerte. Hitomi suspiro. Le había dicho a Yukari que ella la dejaría pronto y no sabia si iba a regresar. Yukari al principio tenia una triste mirada después plasmando una gran sonrisa, "No te preocupes por Amano y por mi, Hitomi-chan. Si y cuando regreses a la tierra, estaré aquí esperando por ti".

Ante la observación de Yukari Hitomi había saltado a los brazos de su amiga y procedió a decirle que tratara y la llamara si ella y Amano decidían casarse. Yukari y Hitomi lloraron por una hora, reviviendo recuerdos de la niñez. Iba a extrañar a su mejor amiga. 

Ahora sola, Hitomi se sentó en la vacía habitación de su madre. Cuando su madre había pasado la semana pasada ausente, los recuerdos simplemente empezaron a desaparecer. Fotografías donde estaba su hermano y algunas otras cosas triviales, que Hitomi suponía habían sido parte de la ilusión de su madre, se habían ido. La única cosa que a Hitomi le había dejado su madre era el pendiente rosa; idéntico al que su abuela le había dado.

**~ Flash back ~ **

"¿Hitomi?" La madre de Hitomi dijo débilmente.

"Hai, Okaa-san", Hitomi se acerco rápidamente y se arrodillo en la cama. "¿Qué sucede?".

       "Busca dentro del primer cajón y alcánzame la pequeña caja de terciopelo".

Hitomi se acerco al lugar y abrió el cajón. Extrayendo la caja, dándosela a su madre.

"Quiero darte esto". La madre de Hitomi hizo otra mueca mientras el dolor de cabeza la invadía, "Tu hermana tiene uno y se que mi madre te dio el suyo, antes de que lo dejaras con Van. Ahora quiero que tengas el mío". 

Hitomi miro mientras su madre abría la pequeña caja. Ella ya sabía lo que había dentro, pero se sorprendió de que hubiera más de un pendiente. Hitomi miro fijamente la rosada piedra familiar mientras se reclino sobre el satín. Despacio la tomo, sintiendo la frialdad del collar. "Myami obtuvo el suyo antes de que se la llevaran. Recuerdas que era su 13th. Cumpleaños y todos habíamos ido al parque a celebrar".

Hitomi asistió y deslizó el collar alrededor de su cuello. Le era familiar el cargar otra vez el peso del colgante. "Lo recuerdo".

**~ Fin del Flash back ~ **

Hitomi balanceó la joya mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba la habitación de su madre. Comenzó a vagar alrededor de la casa silenciosamente pensando acerca de que llevar a Gaea. Aunque aun tenía muchas preguntas, Hitomi sabia que no encontraría respuestas aquí. Gaea y la tierra necesitaban de su ayuda. Una vez dentro de su habitación, Hitomi echo un vistazo a las cosas que había puesto sobre la cama. Ya había llamado a Van y habían acordado en que él estaría en la pista de atletismo a media noche. Viendo el reloj y se percato de que eran la 10:30. Hitomi respiro profundamente y comenzó a empacar. 

**~ Fanelia ~ **

Van miraba las dos lunas de Gaea. De pie sobre el templo de Escaflowne, pacíficamente aguardando el tiempo cuando él traería de vuelta a su amor a Gaea. Van tenia constantemente a Hitomi en su mente en las pasadas dos semanas. Todos lo habían notado y cuando preguntaban, Van generalmente los ignoraba. Hitomi lo necesitaba ahora mas que nunca y él estaba determinado estar allí para ella. 

"¿Es tiempo?" Merle pregunto reservadamente mientras se tiro completamente en la azotea. 

Van se sentó e indico a Merle se sentara enseguida de él, "Casi".

   "¿Vas a decirle como te sientes?"

"No creo que pueda. Por lo menos no todavía" Van dijo pensativamente, "Me refiero a que su madre acaba de morir, descubrió que es una Ryujinbito, y que tiene una hermana. Oh, y no olvides que Gaea y la Luna Fantasma están en peligro". Suspiro fuertemente, "Y encima de todo le voy a decir que la amo. No se si eso ayude con las cosas o las empeore".

Merle se rasco detrás de su oreja, "El amor siempre ayuda. No puede empeorar, a menos que sea un tipo obsesivo de amor donde seas un poco maniático".

Van rió entre dientes. "¿Cómo sabes que no tengo un amor obsesivo por ella?".

"Por supuesto, tu eres Van". Merle rió nerviosamente, "Te conozco, lo recuerdas". Después de algo de silencio, Merle se incorporo para irse. "Solo no dejes de decírselo. Sin importar que es lo que siente, lo que suceda creo que será favorable, si no se lo dices vas a terminar arrepintiéndote mas de lo que lo haces ahora".

"¿Cuándo te volviste tan inteligente?" Inquirió Van.

"Todos crecemos, Van" Merle se inclino y beso la mejilla de Van, "Ahora ve por Hitomi y tráela de vuelta a casa". Merle sonrió y salto del edificio. 

Van salto también. Miro mientras Merle desaparecía dentro de los árboles circundantes. Van tomo el collar que Hitomi le diera de su cuello y lo sostuvo con seguridad en su mano. "Es ahora o nunca". Van cerro sus ojos y se concentro en Hitomi y la Luna Fantasma. Quería que su cuerpo y mente viajara a la Luna Fantasma. Sintió el poder del pendiente y el poder de su corazón llamando a Hitomi y mientras abría sus ojos una columna de luz envolvió su cuerpo. 

**~ Bosque de Arkanium – Gaea ~ **

Tardus miraba el cielo nocturno. Repentinamente todo fue iluminado por un rayo de luz blanca destellante en algún lugar más allá de los árboles. "Que fue eso". Tardus dio vuelta lejos de la ventana y camino de vuelta al lado de la cama de su amiga. La miraba mientras dormía tranquilamente. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que ella había colapsado. Yil la había encontrado y la había traído de vuelta a la cabaña. Tardus había estado a su lado desde entonces. Por lo que el podía recordar ella nunca estuvo tan enferma. Por supuesto que había resfriós ocasionales y toses molestas pero nada que la mantuviera en cama por tanto tiempo. Myami era una mujer fuerte y tenia pocas debilidades. ¿Entonces que había sucedido para que enfermara tanto?

Hoy había sido un buen día. Era la primera vez que fu fiebre la había dejado y no se agitaba en sueños. "¿Qué paso Mya-chan?" Tardus coloco algunos cabellos fuera de su frente.

"Mmmm... unnhhh..." Myami se movía.

"Shhh, Mya-chan". Tardus puso una silla a un lado de la cama y tomo su mano mientras se sentaba. "Duerme un poco mas. Descansa y todo estará bien". 

  "Ella viene", Myami abrió lentamente los ojos, "Tengo que encontrarla".

Tardus paso una calmada mano por su hombro, "¿Encontrar a quien?".

Myami bostezo y cerró sus ojos de nuevo, "Mi hermana. Me necesita". Myami callo en un profundo sueño. 

"¿Desde cuando tienes una hermana?" Tardus miro fijamente a Myami, confundido ante lo que ella le acababa de revelar. "¿Qué esta sucediendo?".

**~ Tierra – Luna Fantasma ~**

Hitomi se sentó en silencio en medio de la pista. Era el mismo lugar donde había conocido a Van la primera vez. Fue cuando sus aventuras en Gaea habían empezado y ahora ella estaba allí otra vez. "Una vez mas". Hitomi se susurraba. Esta vez iba a Gaea a quedarse. Aunque se sentía triste por dejar tantas cosas aquí en la tierra, tampoco podía evita sentirse alegre por regresar. Casi podía sentir la paz rodeándole. Iba a casa. 

Hitomi observaba el cielo nocturno. Sus sentidos comenzaban a hormiguear haciéndola conciente de la luz cada vez mayor de su nuevo pendiente. Hitomi levanto el pendiente de su pecho miro la brillante luz. "Van ya viene". Tan pronto termino la frase, una ráfaga de blanca luz penetro en el cielo nocturno. La columna bajo justo en frente de Hitomi. Hitomi jadeo y protegió sus ojos de la cegadora luz. Tan pronto como la luz diminuyo un poco Hitomi miro fijamente a la luz buscando a Van dentro de ella. "Van" Hitomi lo saludo alegremente. 

"Hitomi" Van dijo suavemente. La brillante luz desapareció y Van estaba allí de pie con una leve sonrisa. "Es bueno verte de nuevo".

Hitomi camino lentamente hacia Van. Sabia que estaba parado allí pero no quería apresurarse a él en caso de que todo esto aun fuera un sueño. "Es bueno verte también". 

Hitomi y Van de pie cerca fascinados el uno en el otro. Ni uno ni otro hizo movimiento alguno. Pareciera que ambos se contenían solo para mirarse el uno al otro. 'Ella es mucho mas hermosa en la vida real'. Van pensó para si.

Hitomi compartía un pensamiento similar, 'Él es aun mas apuesto en la vida real'.

Finalmente fue Van quien rompió el silencio, "¿Estas lista para irte?".

Hitomi lentamente cabeceo y se acerco mas a Van. Van sintió como los brazos de Hitomi lo rodeaban. Estando de pie así Van deseo quedarse una eternidad, entonces Hitomi se separo un poco, "Gracias, Van. Sin ti no se que hubiera hecho".

  "Como ya dije antes, haría cualquier cosa por ti". Van tiro de ella nuevamente, esta vez dentro de sus brazos. "Siempre estaré aquí para ti".

"Estoy lista, Van". Hitomi lo miraba.

Van cabeceo y se concentro en regresar a Gaea. Después en una columna de luz desaparecieron. 

**~ Gaea ~ **

El viaje de regreso a Gaea era justo como Hitomi lo recordaba. Rápido, brillante y eficiente. Habían aterrizado en frente del templo donde reposaba Escaflowne, el lugar donde se despidieron la última vez. Era una clase de ironía para Hitomi regresara al exacto lugar. Para su sorpresa cuando llegaron, Merle estaba allí para recibirles. Tan pronto habían puesto un pie en la tierra, Hitomi fue abordada por una muy emocionada mujer-gato.

"Me alegra tanto volver a verte, Hitomi-chan" Merle abrazaba felizmente a su amiga.

Hitomi abrazo de vuelta a Merle, "Yo también te extrañé Merle".

Van rió mientras miraba a Merle tirar a Hitomi al suelo sofocándola. Finalmente Van decidió dejarse de hacerse el gracioso y ayudando a Hitomi y a Merle a ponerse de pie, "Vamos regresemos a palacio, estoy seguro de que Hitomi debe estar cansada".

Hitomi asistió y camino con Van y Merle la trayectoria hacia el palacio. Hitomi miro fijamente el cielo. Vio las dos lunas y silenciosamente se despidió de su planeta. 'Este es mi hogar ahora'. Hitomi pensó, 'Llámame cuando me necesites Yukari-chan. Tu siempre estarás en mi corazón'.

"¿Hitomi-chan?" Merle interrumpió sus pensamientos, "¿Daijobu?".

Hitomi sonrió a Merle, "Daijobu".

Merle le dio una leve sonrisa y tomo la mano de Hitomi, "Entonces dime todo lo que has hecho los pasados cinco años".

"Claro". Hitomi rió y procedió a decirle a Merle todo lo que le había pasado los últimos cincos años. Van sonrió feliz. El solo ver a Hitomi de regreso hacia que su corazón gritara. Ella estaba aquí con él y estaba aquí para quedarse. Ahora como le diría que la amaba. 

El trío llego al ahora durmiente palacio y entraron tan silenciosamente como pudieron. Después de detenerse en la habitación de Merle para dejarla dormir, Hitomi y Van caminaron pasillo abajo a la habitación que Van había preparado para su llegada.

  "Esta es tu habitación". Van abrió la puerta y la llevo dentro.

Hitomi camino dentro asombrándose ante la visión. Había echado un vistazo a la habitación de Merle y había notado la exquisita decoración. "El palacio ciertamente ha mejorado". Hitomi dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor. "¿Estas seguro de que puedo tener esta habitación?".

"Por supuesto", Van rió entre dientes. "Atravesando el pasillo esta mi habitación y dos puertas mas abajo del pasillo esta la habitación de Merle. Los baños estas al final de este pasillo son privados para el uso de Merle, mío y ahora para el tuyo".

"¿Entonces esta es tu ala del palacio?" Hitomi dejo caer su bolso por su pecho en la orilla de la cama.

"Si. Solo hay dos habitaciones mas", que solo se usan cuando los amigos vienen, y la otra habitación es mi estudio".

Hitomi asistió y fue a sentarse en la cama, encontrándola suave y apetecible. "¿Y bien que vamos a hacer ahora?".

"Bueno, primero", Van decía mientras caminaba y se sentaba enseguida de Hitomi, "todos vamos a descansar un poco. Para mañana vendrá un mensajero de los grupos de búsqueda a traer noticias de Myami. Después de eso esperaba que tu pudieras decirme que hacer".

"Encontrar a Myami es la llave. Una vez que lo hagamos, tendremos algunas de las muchas respuestas que necesitamos". Hitomi volteo hacia Van y sonrió. 

Van noto lo cerca que estaban sentados el uno del otro, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaban en su cama. Hitomi noto lo mismo y comenzaba a ruborizarse. Su mente empezaba a pensar acerca de cómo seria besarlo. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro atrapados en el momento. Van empezaba a inclinarse hacia delante, 'Solo un beso'. Pensó. 

Hitomi vio como Van se inclinaba mas cerca de ella mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, 'Él va a besarme'. Cerró sus ojos y se inclino también.

Van cerro los ojos y justo cuando iba a besar a Hitomi se percato de un pequeño tintineo que llamo su atención. Van miro hacia abajo y vio un pendiente idéntico al que Hitomi le había dado colgando del cuello de Hitomi, "¿Hitomi?"

Hitomi abrió sus ojos y tratando de esconder su decepción, "¿Van?". Van apunto hacia el colgante y Hitomi sonrió, "Mi madre me lo dio". Hitomi puso la fría joya en su palma, "Es la pareja de la que mi abuela me dio, la que te di. Y de la que mi hermana tiene".

"Así que hay mas de una". Van coloco su joya en su palma y la acerco a la de Hitomi. El brillo de las dos joyas creció un poco y parecía ser que tarareaban con la energía. Van y Hitomi miraban fijamente fascinados mientras podían el poder emanando de los pendientes. 

"Wow", Hitomi respiro, "eso es nuevo".

"¿Qué crees que signifique?" 

    "Desearía saberlo".

Van suspiro y rápidamente dio a Hitomi un beso en la frente, deseando que ellos pudieran haber continuado con su casi beso, "Por que no te vas a la cama y te veré en la mañana". 

"Esta bien", Hitomi apretó la mano de Van, notando la mirada de decepción que cruzo sus apuestos rasgos, "Entonces hablaremos".

Van cabeceo y cerro la puerta suavemente mientras salía de la habitación. Recargo su espalda contra la puerta soplo de golpe los cabellos que caían sobre sus ojos, "Casi". Después Van dio vuelta y toco la puerta con su mano, "Aishiteru, Hitomi", susurró y retirándose a su habitación para conseguir algo de descanso. Tenia muchas cosas de que encargarse por la mañana. 

Hitomi miraba a Van retirarse de su nueva habitación y suspiró, "Casi".

Cuando ella estuvo segura de oír la puerta de Van cerrarse ella abrió la suya y se asomo por el pasillo. Antes de cerrar su puerta Hitomi soplo un beso a la puerta del dormitorio de Van, "Aishiteru, Van", Hitomi susurro y después cerro su puerta yéndose a su cama. 

A la mañana siguiente Van se había levantado temprano como siempre. Pasó rápidamente su rutina de la mañana y se encontró vagando por el palacio con sus consejeros. Le daban el informe diario del funcionamiento de cómo el país estaba prosperando. Van escuchaba atentamente, dando sus opiniones entre las declaraciones de sus consejeros. Eran solo alrededor de las 9 de la mañana y no quería molestar a Hitomi todavía. El mensajero de sus grupos de búsqueda todavía no había llegado y después de todo lo que Hitomi había tenido que pasar a lo largo de las últimas dos semanas se merecía mas descanso. 

El grupo camino hacia el área de entrenamiento de los soldados de Van. Después de despedirse de sus consejeros, Van se recargo sobre la pared y mirando a sus generales poner a sus soldados en sus pasos. Parecía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que Van había tomado una espada. La ultima vez había sido cuando había practicado con Merle, y de eso habían pasado casi tres semanas. Van camino hacia el estante que sostiene todas las espada y selecciono una lamina (espada). Después de hacer la selección, Van hizo un par de movimientos de practica, sonriendo con la técnica que él había perfeccionado, pronto se perdió en su juego con la espada. 

De vuelta en el palacio, Merle estaba a un paso de la impaciencia en frente de la puerta de Hitomi. Tenia deseos de despertar a Hitomi y mostrarle los alrededores, y al mismo tiempo tratar de sacar algo de información acerca de cómo Hitomi se sentía con respecto a Van. Merle se sonrió pensando, "Que lista soy". Quizás si ella pudiera averiguar como sacar lo que Hitomi siente, estaba segura estaba enamorada de Van, entonces todo estaría en su lugar. Esos dos se necesitaban el uno al otro y si ellos no conseguían estar juntos tendrían a una molesta mujer-gato con quien lidiar.

Adentro Hitomi era totalmente ajena a lo que Merle planeaba para ella. Había estado levantada desde que había escuchado a Van salir de su habitación y no podía decidir si salir o no todavía. Ya se había aventurado al baño, después de que se hubiera asegurado que nadie la hubiera visto. Ahora vestida en una suave camisa de lino, pantalones ajustados a su figura y un par de zapatos de cuero, que había descubierto dentro de su habitación, Hitomi se sintió mas como una gaeana. Ya había empacado todas sus pertenencias en los espacios proporcionados a ella y comenzando a decorar su dormitorio mas de acuerdo a su personalidad. Cuando termino todo eso Hitomi se encontró exhausta en el escritorio donde había colocado sus cartas del tarot. "¿Dónde podrías estar, Myami?" Hitomi abrió el cajón del escritorio y pasó sus dedos por las cartas del tarot. 

Hitomi se deslizo dentro de la silla y saco las cartas del tarot. Empezó a mezclar las cartas sintiendo el familiar roce de aire entre las cartas. Había aun tantas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta y quizás haciendo una lectura ayudaría. Hitomi respiro profundamente y saco la primera carta, "Una vez más".

**~ En alguna parte en lo mas profundo de Gaea ~ **

"Nigel" Dorser llamo. 

"¿Qué pasa, Dorser?" Nigel salió de una esquina con una hermosa mujer tomada de su brazo, "¿Qué no puedes ver que estoy ocupado?".

"Deshazte de ella. El amo nos quiere ver". Dorser dio vuelta a su contraparte y comenzó a caminar lejos de él. 

Nigel se quejo, haciendo una rápida promesa a la mujer se apresuro a alcanzar a Dorser. Los dos no eran exactamente amigos pero tampoco eran enemigos. La única cosa que tenían en común es que ambos le debían la vida a su amo. Los dos se entraron en la habitación oscura donde el amo Kirok permanecía siempre. Lo encontraron en una familiar posición mirando fijamente las ventanas desde la base subterránea. "Pronto las hermana estarán juntas de nuevo". "¿Cómo van las preparaciones?".

"La producción de guymelef esta al 78%. El entrenamiento de la tropa va bien y el Graveler esta casi completo". Reporto Nigel.

"Quiero reportes estadísticos de cada cosa por la mañana". Kirok acaricio el parche de su ojo, "Y de las hermanas, quiero un reporte de ellas también".

  "¿Pero no tenemos ya un archivo de Myami?" Dorser pregunto. 

Kirok odiaba ser cuestionado, "Si, pero han pasado diez años desde que ella estuvo aquí. Me gustaría saber como nuestra pequeña Myami-chan ha estado progresando".

Dorser escuchó el tono de irritación en la voz de Kirok. "Si, señor".

Dorser y Nigel se inclinaron levemente y dieron vuelta para irse cuando la voz de Kirok los detuvo. "Cuando tengan toda la información. Quiero que me la traigan tan pronto la reciban. Tengo otra asignación especial y quiero que ambos se encarguen".

    Dorser y Nigel se inclinaron nuevamente y dejaron la habitación.

"Kami, él siempre me da escalofríos pero eso estuvo muy poco... demasiado escalofriante". Nigel golpeo la espalda de Dorser. 

Dorser ignoro a Nigel. Su mente estaba en su actual asignación y en la única mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos, sueños y pesadillas, Myami. 

**~ Fanelia ~**

Van había disfrutado de su ejercicio con los soldados. Casi había olvidado cuanta diversión podía obtener dentro de la práctica. Para cuando estuvo satisfecho y comprobó que sus habilidades seguían aun intactas, Van había vencido a 15 soldados y a 2 de sus generales. Van sonrió mientras un dolor familiar empezó a recorrer sus músculos. Sabia que después estaría pagado por la vigorosa actividad pero eso se sentía bien. Van miro hacia el cielo. Eran probablemente cerca de las 11 de la mañana. Probablemente Hitomi estaría despierta para estas horas y además hoy no había visto a Merle todavía asumió que estaba con Hitomi. Van se dirigió hacia el palacio, primero tomaría un rápido baño, después buscaría a Hitomi y Merle. 

Van estaba sumido en si mismo mientras entraba a su ala del palacio. La visión que lo saludo no era del todo lo que el esperaba.

"Hitomi" Merle utilizaba su puño para golpear la pesada puerta del dormitorio, "Hitomi. Abre Hitomi".

Van se apresuro, "¿Qué esta pasado? ¿Algo esta mal?".

"Empezaba a dormirme esperando que Hitomi saliera, cuando la escuche gritar". Merle dio vuelta para explicarle a Van.

"Merle a un lado", Van ordeno, "Hitomi" grito mientras golpeaba la puerta con su hombro. La puerta se sacudió dentro del marco. "Hitomi, contéstame", Van grito mientras volvía a golpear la puerta.

La conmoción atrajo a otros inquilinos del palacio. "¿Qué sucede, Lady Merle?" uno de los sirvientes pregunto.

"Lady Hitomi esta atrapada en la habitación," Merle explico, "consigue ayuda y al medico del palacio".

El sirviente salió corriendo con las órdenes. Merle volvió al lado de Van y procedió a ayudarlo a golpear la puerta. La puerta cedió repentinamente y Van y Merle terminaron en el piso de la habitación de Hitomi. Van se puso de pie, sus ojos instintivamente fueron a Hitomi. Después rápidamente reviso el resto de la habitación. Nada en la habitación estaba perturbado. ¿Qué había pasado?

Merle vio la mira de preocupación asentarse en el rostro de Van. Consiguió ponerse de pie y vio al doctor del palacio y algunos otros criados aparecer en el umbral de la puerta. Les indico que se quedaran allí mientras miraba que Van se aproximaba a la figura de Hitomi.

Una vez que Van estaba seguro que todo era seguro se apresuró a lado de Hitomi. La verdad es que él no se acerco a ella primero por miedo de encontrarla incapacitada de alguna forma. Se había ocupado de que la habitación estuviera libre de peligro antes tenia que calmar su mente lo suficiente para enfrentar a Hitomi. Van se arrodillo enseguida de Hitomi. Miro con fijeza alrededor de su perfil para finalmente ver su rostro fijamente, "¿Hitomi?".

Hitomi miro sin expresión alguna a la nada. Había tomado la opción de usar las cartas del tarot otra vez y acababa de experimentar su primera visión real en los últimos cinco años. Hitomi sabia que había sido poderosa. Se había manifestado a ella fuera de su mente, creando una realidad virtual dentro de su habitación. Grito sorprendida de lo que había pasado y era por esto que había mantenido a Merle y Van fuera mientras se había tomado así misma a través de la visión. Hitomi había estado en un bosque. Había visto como si estuviera en un reino en el bosque. Tenían cabañas por donde quiera, en los árboles y sobre todo el suelo del bosque. Había niños, personas-gato, cambia formas y todo clase de personajes. Camino hacia el corazón de la villa para encontrar una pequeña cabaña. Un alto hombre-gato salió y antes de que cerrara la puerta Hitomi vio lo que quería la visión que encontrara. Allí sobre la cama dentro de una habitación pequeña estaba Myami. 

"¿Hitomi?" Van puso algunos cabellos detrás de sus oídos, "¿Por favor, háblame?". 

"Se donde esta". Hitomi se levanto de su silla y se arrodillo en el piso con Van. Ella lo rodeo con sus brazos y descanso su cabeza en su hombro, "Esta segura por ahora, pero necesitamos encontrarla".

Van instintivamente puso sus brazos alrededor de Hitomi. Estaba a salvo. Su mete y corazón se tranquilizaron con la revelación. Merle observó que todo estaba bien y silenciosamente despidió a los otros. Cerrando la puerta suavemente, Merle permaneció dentro de la habitación había que averiguar que estaba pasando. Cuando Hitomi se sentía mas segura de que su cuerpo podía ponerse de pie indico a Van y Merle que se sentaran. 

"¿Qué acaba se suceder, Hitomi-chan?" Merle coloco una mano confortante en su amiga.

Hitomi tomo la mano de Merle y suavemente la apretó en respuesta, "Creo que mis poderes están creciendo. La visión de acabo de tener era tan real, tan realista".

    Van froto el hombro de Hitomi, "Dinos acerca de eso".

Y así fue como los tres se sentaron en resto del medio día. Hitomi les explico cada detalle de su visión, teniendo cuidado de no dejar ningún detalle de fuera, en alguna parte durante su conversación Merle tuvo que contestar la puerta para recibir el mensaje de uno de los criados. Había dado el mensaje a Van quien lo leyó rápidamente en voz alta. Al parecer los grupos de búsqueda no habían obtenido ninguna pista de la hermana de Hitomi. Hitomi dijo a Van que llamara a los grupos de búsqueda que había enviado ya que ellos ya tenían una idea general de donde estaba Myami. 

Solo entonces el estomago de Hitomi hizo ruido, "Supongo que tengo hambre".

"Hitomi con todo lo que ha pasado te has perdido ambos el desayuno y el almuerzo," Merle salto procedió a arrastrar a Hitomi hacia el pasillo del comedor. "Vamos a conseguirte algo para comer".

"Espera, Merle". Van se detuvo enfrente de Hitomi y planto un beso ligero en su frente, "Me alegra que estés bien. Tan pronto te sientas lista podemos comenzar a buscar este reino en el bosque y a tu hermana".

Hitomi asistió y se sonrojo ante la espontánea demostración de afecto de Van, "Arigato, Van." Acaricio ligeramente la mejilla de Van con su mano antes de que fuera empujada una vez mas por Merle. 

Van miro mientras que Merle y Hitomi desaparecían de la habitación. Había tomado una decisión. Iba a ganar el corazón de Hitomi de la manera antigua. Van dejo la habitación de Hitomi con una sonrisa ridícula. Van iba a cortejar a Hitomi hasta que se enamorara de él. Él iba a ser el hombre más romántico de Gaea. Afortunadamente para Van nadie lo vio entrar a la biblioteca ese día, por que si lo hicieran, ellos probablemente estarían cuestionando la cordura del rey. 

**~ Fin del Capítulo 2 ~**


	3. El largo camino ha comenzado

**~ Capitulo 3: El largo camino a comenzando. ~**

"Tardus esto es ridículo" Myami salió de una de las habitaciones de la cabaña en la cual ha estado inmóvil por las ultimas dos semanas y media. "Tengo cosas que hacer, lugares a donde ir. Demando que me dejes salir de aquí".

Tardus se rió consigo mientras miraba a su amiga había trabajar con ella y su temperamento durante doce años, "No puedo hacerlo, Mya-chan. Como los doctores dijeron, tu te vas a quedar aquí por otro día". 

"Tu no entiendes," Myami se dejo caer sobre la cama, "tengo que encontrarla".

Tardus camino hacia la cama y se arrodillo enfrente de Myami. La voz de Myami sonaba tan desanimada y desesperada. Tardus pensó en lo que paso hacia tres días cuando escucho a Myami decir algo acerca de encontrar a alguien. "¿Tu hermana, cierto? ¿Desde cuando tienes una hermana?".

"No lo se," Myami sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie. Camino hacia la ventana mirando afuera. Su familia del bosque había crecido en los últimos diez años. Tenían básicamente todos los parias. Pero pronto habían incluido a todos o cualquiera que solo deseaba empezar una nueva vida, sin hacer preguntas. Myami conocía a casi cada persona que había hecho sus vidas en la pequeña ciudad. Desde que ella y Tardus habían fundado The Haven, había sido no oficialmente elegida como la líder del pueblo no hacia mucho tiempo. Myami suspiró y balanceo su pendiente. 

"¿Mya-chan?".

Myami se dio vuelta hacia Tardus. "No se como explicártelo. Es solo que mi mente esta tan llena de nuevos recuerdos entrelazados con viejos. Todo aun me parece un poco confuso".

"¿Nuevos recuerdos? Myami lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido. Algunas explicaciones, por favor". Tardus comenzaba a preocuparse.

"Cuando me desmaye, lo ultima que recuerdo es una corriente constante de imágenes." Myami dio vuelta de nuevo a las escenas fuera de la ventana, "No se como lo se, pero las imágenes eran memorias. Memorias olvidadas hace mucho." La última parte Myami la dijo casi en un suspiro. 

Tardus se rasco su oreja, un habito nervioso de su infancia, "¿Quieres hablar acerca de eso?". 

"¿Qué hay que hablar? Tengo recuerdos pasados de regreso y me obligan a encontrar a mi hermana". 

"Esta bien, ¿Dónde esta ella? Si es tu hermana entonces ella no debería estar en la luna Fantasma."

Myami froto su sien, "Algo me dice que ella esta aquí en Gaea por favor Tardus. Necesito encontrarla. Algo viene. Me necesita."

"No creo que sea una buena idea para ti salir en tu condición."

"¿Qué condición?" Myami empezaba a frustrarse, "Mírame. Estoy bien."

Tardus decidió que lo mejor era evadir el tema de su salud puesto que ella parecía capaz. "Olvida eso. ¿Y bien que si tú hermana esta aquí en Gaea? ¿Cómo comenzaríamos a buscarla?"

"Podríamos empezar con mi colgante. Me codujo a otras cosas, ¿Por qué no a ella? Mira, no se mucho de lo que se necesita hacer, pero si se que si no estuviera encerrada aquí por lo menos podría hacer algo."

Tardus miraba como Myami abría y cerraba sus puños con fuerza. Sabía que estaba escondiendo su enojo. Demonios, tenia que ser justo mantenerse firme y empezar a dejarla salir. Tardus se paro y paso sus manos por los hombros de Myami. Dando vuelta hacia su rostro Tardus sonrió, "Eres la mujer mas obstinada que conozco. Ve reúne a los chicos yo hablare con el buen doctor Chara."

"Gracias" Myami salto y abrazo a su amigo. Después mientras corría hacia fuera grito de la puerta, "No vas a lamentar esto. Lo prometo."

Tardus dejo la cabaña y fue en busca del doctor Chara. Sacudió su mano y suspiró. Ella tenía razón. Él nuca lamentaría nada que hiciera por ella. 

**~ Fanelia ~**

"Van" Merle corrió para alcanzar a su mejor amigo. "Todo esta listo."

"Bien, Merle" Van asistió y continuo introduciéndose en el jardín. 

Merle miro mientras Van cuidadosamente recogía algunas flores. Cuando estuvo seguro que había recolectado un agradable ramo, uso una daga para igualar los tallos de las flores y con un pedazo de soga que había obtenido de la cocina las entrelazó. "¿Son para Hitomi?" Merle pregunto un poco confundida. Nunca había visto actuar a Van de esa manera antes.

Van sonrió y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Sabía que Hitomi estaba ahí preparándose para su travesía para encontrar a Myami. "¿Qué si son para Hitomi?"

Merle sonrió nerviosa. "Nada, solo preguntaba". Después dio a Van un ligero beso en la mejilla y dio vuelta en dirección opuesta, "Solo no tarden mucho, si. Estaré esperando por ustedes dos en la entrada. Oh y una cosa mas."

"¿Qué es, Merle?" Van se detuvo y dio vuelta para verla.

"Hitomi no esta en la biblioteca. Creo que regreso a su habitación por que olvido algo". Merle ofreció la información mientras comenzaba a alejarse silbando feliz.

Van soplo su cabello fuera de sus ojos, exasperado ante lo feliz de su amiga. Regreso un poco, dirigiéndose hacia su ala del palacio. Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de Hitomi, que estaba levemente abierta. Escucho un poco antes para asegurarse que estaba adentro. Cuando escucho a Hitomi mascullando a si misma, toco gentilmente. "Hitomi, soy Van". 

"Pasa". Hitomi sonrió mientras Van caminaba dejando la puerta abierta.

"¿Estas lista?" Merle esta esperando por nosotros en la entrada." Van escondía sus manos detrás de su espala, bloqueando la mirada de Hitomi de las flores. Hitomi asistió y continúo buscando en su mochila. Van la miro con curiosidad mientras comenzaba a mascullar a contar doblando sus dedos, "¿Qué estas haciendo?".

"Oh. Lo siento, Van". Hitomi cerro su mochila y acomodo sus nuevas ropas antes de colocar la mochila sobre su hombro, "Solo estaba comprobando todo, me asegurada que no hubiera olvidado nada".

"Ya veo. Hitomi ¿Por qué no me dejas tomar eso?" Van alcanzo la mochila, después le ofreció lo que traía en su otra mano, "Y tu puedes tener esto".

Hitomi sofoco un grito de sorpresa ante las adorables flores, "Son hermosas, Van" Hitomi dio a Van su mochila y tomo la flores. Respiro su fragancia antes de ir al otro lado de la habitación donde había visto un florero vació. Una vez que había arreglado las flores y puesto un poco de agua camino de regreso hacia Van, "Muchísimas gracias. Esto es muy dulce de tu parte". Hitomi sonrió y después inclino su cabeza hacia arriba para besar a Van en la mejilla.

Van sintió como un leve sonrojo se formo sobre sus mejillas. Él tosió para aclarar su mente de pensamientos desobedientes y ofreció su brazo libre a Hitomi. "De nada, Hitomi. ¿Nos vamos?".

Hitomi tomo el brazo de Van, "Creo que si". Y la floreciente pareja salió caminando, conversando amigablemente entre ellos.

Merle jugueteo con su cola. Viajarían a caballo y habían acordado viajar primero a Asturia, Van había enviado a un mensajero hace dos días para cerciorarse que su llegada no fuera inesperada. Van esperaba que Allen se separara de Serena lo suficiente para acompañarlos en su viaje. Desde que Serena regreso, Allen nunca se aventuro muy lejos de su hermana. Aunque habían pasado cinco años y Serena tenía ya 21. Allen jugaba al sobre protector hermano mayor.

Merle esperaba secretamente que toda la vieja banda regresara para estar juntos de nuevo. Extrañaba a todos mucho y verlos de nuevo podría ayudarla con el sentimiento de soledad que había estado teniendo. Ahora que Hitomi estaba de regreso, Merle se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Van y Hitomi eran sus más queridos amigos, pero era difícil no sentirse como la tercera rueda cada vez que ellos estaban juntos. Merle podía ver cuanto Van y Hitomi se amaban y la frustraba de sobremanera que no vieran lo que ella veía. Merle bostezó. Quizás esta nueva aventura traería más frutos que solo encontrar a la hermana de Hitomi. Si por ella fuera para el final del viaje, Van y Hitomi estarían casados. Merle rió para si, "¿Dónde estaban de cualquier manera? Si no se iban pronto tendrían que acampar a la intemperie en lugar de permanecer en el mesón".

Tan pronto el comentario había salido de sus labios, Merle pudo ver a sus dos amigos. Para su sorpresa Van y Hitomi venían tomados del brazo y parecía que conversaban fuera de este mundo. También había notado que Van cargaba la mochila de Hitomi. Cuando finalmente llegaron hasta ella, Merle golpeo ligeramente su pie contra el suelo y se cruzo de brazos en falsa molestia, "¿Qué les tomo a ustedes dos tanto tiempo? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?" Merle levanto su ceja. 

Ambos Van y Hitomi tuvieron la gracia de sonrojarse ante la pregunta inicio-fin de Merle. "Merle" Van advirtió, "Hitomi solo se aseguraba de que había empacado todo lo que necesitaba".

Merle miro hacia Hitomi y ella asistió. Miro mientras Hitomi agradecía a Van y tomaba su mochila, asegurándolo en su caballo. Mientras Hitomi les daba la espalda Merle se detuvo cerca de Van, "Pero que caballeroso, Van-sama. Primero flores y ahora escolta a Hitomi mientras carga su mochila". Merle susurro con júbilo. 

Van acomodo su cabello fuera de su rostro y rápidamente saco su lengua a Merle después camino hacia Hitomi para ayudarla a subirse a su caballo. Merle y Van ambos saltaron a sus caballos y el trío cabalgo con paso constante hacia el mesón de Vastras. Merle sonrió y pensó para si, "Este viaje a comenzado".

**~ The Haven – Bosque de Arkanium ~**

Un grupo similar de viajeros con el mismo propósito se preparaba para salir al mismo tiempo. Myami estaba revisando las cosas que llevaría con ella en el viaje. Si las cosas iban a suceder de la forma que su mente las describía, ella nunca volvería al Asilo (The Haven). Myami ya había dejado instrucciones a Rifdu para que fuera la cabeza del pueblo mientras ella no estaba. Si por cualquier razón no regresaba también había dejado instrucciones para que Rifdu eligiera un consejo para mantener la igualdad en la pequeña ciudad. Myami suspiró. Este lugar había sido su hogar, su santuario. Y ahora se iba otra vez todos estos años tenia su turno, pero su deber era con su familia y hasta ahora su familia había sido Tardus. Ahora también estaba Hitomi. Myami cerró sus ojos y trato de imaginarse como se vería Hitomi ahora. Siendo que no había visto a Hitomi en 12 años, suponía que Hitomi tenía probablemente entre 19 a 21 años. Hitomi siempre había sido alegre y amable. Myami esperaba que la vida no hubiese cambiado nada de eso. Sintió como una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras llamaba a uno de sus recuerdos preferidos de los que había recobrado. 

**~ Flashback ~ **

"Onee-chan" Una pequeña Hitomi se acercaba corriendo desde la casa hacia el jardín trasero hacia el lugar preferido de Myami. 

Myami se apoyo sobre sus codos. "¿Qué pasa, Tom-Tom?"

"Onee-chan, no me llames así". Una indignada Hitomi se coloco enseguida de su hermana. "¿Podemos hacer historias con las nubes?".

"Claro que podemos" Myami se reclino de nuevo y extendió su brazos. Espero a que Hitomi se acomodara con seguridad en sus hombros y abrazo a su hermana. "¿Por qué no comienzas tu?".

Las dos hermanas continuaron contándose historias de nubes hasta que se quedaron dormidas en la tibia tarde.

**~ End Flashback ~**

"¿Myami?" Pristelle la llamo suavemente.

Myami abrió sus ojos para encontrar que todos estaban en sus caballos esperándola, "lo siento". Myami monto su caballo.

"Y bien ¿Hacia donde?" Tardus troto su caballo hacia un lado del de Myami.

Myami se quito el pendiente de su pecho y lo coloco en posición. Tomando una profunda respiración, visualizó su objetivo, Hitomi. Era solo un momento cuando Myami calmadamente anuncio, "A Vastras".

Tardus señala a los otros y al pequeño grupo de jinetes galoparon fuera del Asilo. Myami volteó una vez más hacia su hogar y dijo un silencioso adiós antes de tomar las riendas de su caballo y unirse a los demás. 

"¿Diciendo adiós?" Tardus puso su caballo enseguida del caballo de Myami.

"Si". Myami le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, "Lo voy a extrañar".

"Como yo", Tardus observo una mirada severa pasar por las características de Myami, "No planeas volver".

Myami miro fijamente al vació. No esperando confirmar o negar el comentario de Tardus. Continúo ignorándolo. 

"Entonces yo tampoco volveré". Tardus indico y después cabalgo hacia el frente del grupo.

Myami miro la espalda de Tardus. Por supuesto que él no volvería y si ella no volvía. Aunque ella era mayor por cuatro años, él seguía siendo por mucho 'el hermano mayor' ocasionalmente. Myami sonrió para si. Al menos no tendría que estar sola. 

**~ Vastras – Mesón ~ **

"Ahhh" Merle se lamió los labios y bajo su jarro, "Esa fue la mejor sidra que he probado en mucho tiempo. Van esta tardando mucho".

"Van dijo que estaría pronto de regreso". Hitomi dio una risa nerviosa a su felina amiga, "Cualquiera pensaría que no habías bebido nada en años por la forma en que bebes esas sidras". 

"Otra sidra" Merle indico al mesero, después volteo hacia Hitomi, "¿Y bien, Hitomi-chan? ¿Qué piensas de Van?".

"¿Que?" Hitomi fue tomada por sorpresa por la franqueza de la pregunta, "¿A que te refieres?".

"Tu sabes. ¿Qué es Van para ti?".

"Él es amable, caballeroso, comprensible, aun un poco impaciente, pero a pesar de todo se a convertido en un gran rey". Hitomi dijo pensativa.

Merle asistió con la cabeza y se inclino hacia adentro, "Puede ver la forma en que lo miras".

Hitomi miro fijamente a Merle con sorpresa, "¿Tu viste eso?".

Merle asistió. "Tu sabes. Él te mira de la misma forma".

"¿Él lo hace?".

"¿Por qué temes decirle lo que sientes por él?". La conversación era repentinamente seria. 

"Solo por que él me mira de la manera que yo lo miro, no significa exactamente que él sienta de la misma forma que yo". Hitomi descanso su barbilla sobre sus manos. 

"Eso es lo que temes. Tienes miedo que él no siente de la misma forma que tu". Merle vio a los ojos de Hitomi.

Hitomi cabeceo, "Él ha sido tan dulce conmigo desde que volví, pero no se si es por lo que esta pasando en mi vida ahora o por que realmente le importo de la manera que quiero importarle".

"¿Hitomi?" Merle necesitaba saber, "¿Estas enamorada de él?".

"Si. Lo he estado por un largo tiempo". Hitomi suspiró. 

Merle le sonrió, "Hitomi, Van esta en…"

"Hola" Van saludaba desde la entrada y caminando hacia donde estaban sentadas. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Interrumpí algo?".

Merle dio a Van una mira de frustración y después se volvió hacia Hitomi, "Continuaremos con esto mas tarde. Me alegra que me dijeras. Tu eres la única a la que habría aprobado". Merle guiño un ojo a Hitomi. "Bien iré a ver que clase de habitaciones conseguiste, Van. Cuando la comida llegue, solo tráiganme un plato cuando hayan terminado. Creo que voy a tomar una siesta".

Hitomi y Van observaban como la ágil mujer-gato evadía a la muchedumbre del mesón y subía las escaleras. "Lo siento, ¿Hice algo mal?".

"No" Hitomi negó con la cabeza y sonrió, "Solo estábamos teniendo una agradable conversación". Hitomi escondió su decepción al no haber podido escuchar lo que Merle iba a decirle. Era algo acerca de Van y esperaba que ella y Merle pudieran continuar su conversación pronto. Volviendo su atención hacia Van, "Y bien Van, ¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo?".

Van froto su nuca, preguntándose que pudo haber interrumpido para causar las miradas de decepción en los rostros de Merle y de Hitomi, "Solo viendo la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Vastras sigue siendo una parte de Fanelia, aunque este en la parte exterior del país". 

"¿Cómo se mira la ciudad?" Hitomi estaba genuinamente interesada. 

"Muy bien, de hecho" Van sonrió, "Esta es una de las ultimas ciudades que necesita reconstrucciones. Esperamos que en otro año Fanelia finalmente sea restaurada completamente".

Hitomi sonrió mientras miraba a Van. Él estaba tan orgulloso de su reino, y con toda razón. Había puesto su corazón y alma en su reino y ahora cosechaba los beneficios y todo su duro trabajo. "Estoy tan feliz por ti Van". Hitomi puso una de sus manos sobre la de él. 

Van sintió al instante un tibio calor que se deslizaba desde sus manos unidas hasta su corazón. Se miro en los ojos verde esmeralda de Hitomi. Los ruidos del resto se perdió mientras pensaba cuando había visto a Hitomi en los jardines hacia unos cuantos días. Fue entonces que él se había prometido llevarle flores esa mañana. Van llevo su mano a la mejilla de Hitomi para acariciarla suavemente. 

Hitomi se inclino ante la caricia de Van, sus ojos nunca habían dejado sus profundos ojos rojizos. Perdidos en sus miradas el mesón parecía haber desaparecido. Hitomi pensó de nuevo cuando había encontrado a Van en la biblioteca hacia unos pocos días. Se miraba tan fuerte y apuesto sentado en uno de los sillones con un libro. La había sorprendido al principio que Van disfrutara de la lectura, pero después encontró que eso solo hacia que lo amara mas. Hitomi cerró sus ojos y continúo prodigando el calor que venia de la unión de sus manos y de su mano en su mejilla.

Van observo a Hitomi cerrar sus ojos y suavemente suspiró. Como amaba a esta mujer. Sin pensarlo inclino su frente hasta que toco la suya. Los ojos de Hitomi se abrieron agitándose con emoción y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Van le sonrió de vuelta y llevo sus labios mas cercas. Una vez más Hitomi cerró sus ojos y se movió igual también. 

"La cena esta servida" Un alegre cocinero y otro mesero llegaron colocando los platos de comida en la mesa. Van y Hitomi saltaron apartándose, el calor de su cercanía aun persistía. 

Van agradeció al cocinero y le dio un pequeño bolso de monedas de oro. Él cocinero y el mesero se inclinaron y agradecieron a Van por honrar el mesón con su presencia. Van asistió y una vez mas se quedaron solos. Hitomi no pudo hacer más que ruborizarse. Había estado haciendo eso muy seguido desde que estaba en la presencia de Van. Hitomi suspiró. Se iban a besar de no haber sido por el cocinero y el mesero. Van se sentó pensando lo mismo. Una leve mirada de decepción paso por sus facciones. Parecía que cada vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de expresar sus sentimientos por Hitomi, como un beso, algo siempre los interrumpía. 

Hitomi sabía que su rostro reflejaba decepción. Rápidamente escondió esa emoción, Hitomi trajo una leve sonrisa a sus labios. "Wow, Van". Hitomi miro a Van levantar su mira hacia ella, "Todo luce tan bien".

Van echo un vistazo sobre todo los platos de comida y estuvo de acuerdo, "Lo son".

Los dos enamorados comenzaron una conversación sobre su cena. Otro 'casi' beso aun no olvidado, Van y Hitomi se concentraron en sus cenas. Mirando el uno al otro mientras el otro no lo miraba. Merle golpeo su palma con el puño. Había estado observándolos en secreto desde las sombras en lo alto de las escaleras. Merle esperaba que dejando solos a Van y Hitomi podrían tener algún progreso. Había saltado de arriba a bajo emocionada cuando los había visto a punto de besarse. Eso era mucho mas de lo que ella esperaba, especialmente entre la muchedumbre del comedor del mesón. "Demonios que cocinero tan inoportuno". Merle dio vuelta y se retiro a su habitación. Siempre habría un mañana. "Espero que terminen de cenar pronto. Me esta dando hambre".

**~ Base de Kirok ~**

"¿Entendieron lo que tienen que hacer?" Kirok pregunto a Dorser.

Dorser inclino su cabeza en respeto. "Si, Señor".

"Cuando encuentres a la hermana de Myami, sabrás quien es por que trae un collar idéntico al que Myami usaba durante el tiempo que estuvo aquí". 

"¿Debo esperar problemas?".

Kirok pensó por un momento, "Si. Lleva a Nigel contigo. Y no olvides. No mates a la hermana. Elimina a cualquiera que se atraviese en tu camino".

Dorser una vez más se inclino y dio vuelta para dejar el salón. 

Kirok observo mientras su guerrero más leal salía a cumplir sus órdenes. Sonrió, estuvo tan cerca de poseer el poder de Myami pero ella se le había escapado entre los dedos. Ahora él tenía otra oportunidad, con la misma niña que no pudo capturar la primera vez. Después buscaría a Myami, quien lo había eludido en los pasados diez años. Su plan estaba casi completo. Kirok camino hacia la ventana del lado oeste que ocupaba toda la pared. Miro fijamente a su imperio subterráneo, Kirok pensó en cada aspecto de su plan. La única pieza perdida ahora que las dos hermanas estaban en Gaea eran las dos últimas piedras. Sin las cuatro él no podría alcanzar su meta y no perdería. Tenía a todos los investigadores buscando en los antiguos expedientes de los Ryujinbito. Le había tomado a su gente los pasados doce años traducir la mayor parte del trabajo. Ahora el último libro de la colección les estaba dando problemas. Al parecer estaba codificado y era frustrante para Kirok no poder terminar. Sin esas últimas inscripciones él no podría completar el hechizo necesario para abrir el poder de las cuatro piedras.

Kirok maldecía suavemente para si. Estar tan cerca y aun seguir tan lejos le hizo sentirse como si su inteligencia estuviera siendo menospreciada. Kirok podía sentir que su tiempo estaba a mano. Sabia donde estaban las dos piedras y era solo cuestión de tiempo encontrar las otras dos. El hechizo del viejo mundo estaba casi completamente preparado y ahora Dorser demandaba su primera presa. De no haber sido por que su hermana se opuso y se oculto de él, ya habría alcanzado todo aquello por lo que había trabajado tan duramente los pasados doce años. En su lugar tuvo que perseguirla a un mundo diferente y había conseguido una sobrina que él no sabia que tenía. "Pronto todo será mío".

**~ Campamento de Myami ~**

"Tardus," Pristelle se sentó enseguida del hombre-gato, "¿Qué esta sucediendo con Myami?".

Tardus encogió sus hombros y miro a sus amigos. Pristelle, la tímida, era una de los shamanes dotados. Bonita y dulce, con sus castaños rizos y profundos ojos azules se presentaban a sus cualidades. Ryley, el osado, era un maestro del tiro. Ryley podría golpear cualquier cosa que fijaran sus ojos. Descrito como escabrosamente apuesto, el solo tenía ojos para Pristelle. Después estaba Yil. Yil era misterios y guardaba todo para si. Myami parecía ser la única capaz de conseguir sacarlo de su escudo. Un maestro de la antigua magia. Un increíble guerrero y un leal amigo era otro invaluable miembro de su equipo. Todos se habían conocido bajo el techo de Kirok. Era como si todos se llamaran entre si. Pronto se volvieron inseparables y cuando Myami quiso irse todos la siguieron. 

Por diez años se han escondido en el bosque de Arkanium, lejos de los espías de Kirok. Había ayudado que Yil y Pristelle hicieran un escudo de protección alrededor del Asilo. Ahora por primera vez, ellos estaban fuera en el mundo otra vez buscando a la hace tiempo hermana perdida de Myami. Pronto después de que ellos instalaran el campamento, Myami les había explicado todo acerca de haber nuevamente encontrado recuerdos. Ella les contó historia tras historia de su vida antes de Gaea y sus amigos habían escuchado atentos. Tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle a Myami. Ya sabían que Myami provenía de la Luna Fantasma pero ella no tenia ningún recuerdo de su vida ahí hasta ahora. Sola Tardus sabía que Myami era una ryujinbito. Myami alegremente contesto cualesquiera y todas las preguntas que fueron hechas a ella y pronto todos tenían una mejor comprensión del por que estaban haciendo lo que estaban haciendo. 

La única cosa de la que Myami estaba insegura era del propósito después de encontrar a Hitomi. Myami tenía una urgencia sobre ella y habían empujado a sus caballos hasta el límite para llegar a la mitad del camino de Vastras hoy. Myami le había dicho a Tardus que ella tendría más piezas del rompecabezas entre mas cerca de Hitomi eso era todo lo que ella podría decirle hasta ahora.

Tardus suspiró, "Realmente no lo se, Pristelle. Pero estoy con ella hasta el fin".

"Como yo". Pristelle acaricio la espalada de Tardus y se fue a sentar con Ryley.

Yil miraba fijamente a los árboles que había atravesado Myami mientras caminaba. Había tomado su guitarra (no se si tengan esto en Gaea, pero me imagino que si tienes pianos – como Allen tiene – entonces deben tener guitarras.) Yil podía escuchar el suave sonar de las cuerdas que venia de los árboles. 

"Esta cantando" Yil dijo suavemente a Tardus.

Tardus se puso de pie y caminó hacia Yil, "¿Puedes escucharla?".

Yil asistió, "Suena triste".

Tardus pasó una mano por el hombro de Yil y después caminó entre los árboles para encontrar a Myami. Tardus se detuvo cuando estuvo a la vista a su mejor amiga. La voz de Myami llegó a sus oídos y su hermosa melodía lo tocó. Permaneciendo en el abrigo de los árboles, Tardus miraba y escuchaba la canción de Myami. 

**Angel of Mine - Monica**

When I first saw you 

I already knew 

There was something 

Inside of you 

Something I thought 

I would never find 

Angel of mine 

I looked at you 

Looking at me 

Now I know why they say 

The best things are free 

Gonna love you boy 

You are so fine

Angel of mine

How you changed my world

You'll never know

I'm different now

You helped me grow

~ Chorus ~ 

You came into my life

Straight from above

When I lost the hope

You showed me love

I'm checking for you

You're right on time

Angel of mine

Nothing means more to me

Than what we share

No one in this whole world

Can ever compare

I like the way you move

You're still on my mind

Angel of mine

What you mean to me

You'll never know

Deep inside

I need to show 

~ Chorus ~

I never knew

I could feel each moment

As if they were new

Every breath that I take

The love that we make

I only share with you

When I first saw you

I already knew

There was something

Inside of you

Something I thought

I would never find

Angel of mine 

How you changed my world

You'll never know

I'm different now

You helped me grow

Myami suspiró y terminó la canción. Tardus aplaudió suavemente y caminó fuera de los árboles al pequeño claro. "¿De donde es? No era triste como Yil me hizo creer".

"Una vieja canción". Myami sonrió y miro a su amigo, "Comenzabas a preocuparte por mi".

"Nop", Tardus se sentó enfrente de Myami, "Solo estaba escuchando".

"¿Tardus?"

Tardus miró dentro de los verdes ojos de Myami. "¿Te refreías a quedarte cuando me dijiste acerca de permanecer conmigo?". Myami colocó su guitarra a un lado y puso sus rodillas en su pecho, descansando su barbilla en sus rodillas.

"Por supuesto que si. Si tú no vas a volver entonces yo tampoco lo haré. No creo sin embargo que estemos solos".

"Te refieres a Yil, Pristelle y Ryley". Tardus asistió.

  "Son leales. Los quiero a todos ustedes". Myami sonrió. "Gracias por todo".

     "Por nada, Mya-chan". Tardus devolvió su sonrisa.

**~ Al día siguiente temprano… Por la tarde en la entras de Asturia ~**

Merle condujo su caballo enseguida del de Hitomi. Después de asegurarse que Van no podría escucharlas por casualidad, Merle llamó la atención de Hitomi, "Ustedes dos han estado terriblemente silenciosos hoy. ¿Sucedió algo durante la cena de anoche?".

"Si y no". Hitomi murmuró a Merle, "Casi nos besamos pero entonces fuimos interrumpidos".

"Ya veo".

     "Como sea, ¿Qué ibas a decirme anoche?". Hitomi tenía curiosidad.

Merle había hecho una elección anoche que seria mejor para Van decirle a Hitomi que la amaba en lugar de que lo escuchara de ella, "Oh, nada. Solo quería que supieras que deberías darle a tu amor una oportunidad. Creo que Van siente de la misma manera que tu y no lo sabrás hasta que se lo digas".

"Gracias, Merle. Creo que lo intentaré y tomaré tu consejo" 

"¡Estamos aquí!" Van les indicó para que se le unieran.

El trío fue recibido por una ciudad apresurada mientras llegaban a las puertas de Asturia. El palacio, donde se reunirían con sus viejos amigos, estaba solo a unos pasos de distancia. Hitomi miraba todas las señales y sonidos. Todas las personas estaban apresuradas a su alrededor, cerrando tiendas, abriendo cenadurías, o solo hiendo a cansa. Sorprendió a Hitomi cuanto había cambiado Gaea desde la guerra. Las personas habían comenzado de nuevo. No paso mucho antes de que alcanzaran el palacio y para sorpresa de Hitomi todos estaban esperando en la entrada. 

**~ Mientras tanto ~ **

"Y bien, ¿Qué vamos a hacer primero?" Nigel preguntó.

  Dorser recargó su espalda sobre la pared del mesón donde permanecían, "El amo Kirok dijo que todo lo que teníamos que hacer era seguir la energía del pendiente. Y ahora el pequeño dispositivo apunta hacia Asturia".

"Asturia," Nigel gimoteo, "Esta cerca de cinco días de camino a caballo. ¿Por qué no tomamos nuestros guymelefs?".

    "Se supone que esta va a ser una misión silenciosa".

  Nigel se enojó, "Hubiera sido mas rápido de esa manera".

Dorser ignoró el comentario de su compañero. La verdad hubiese sido mas rápido atacar con los guymelefs y tomar a la hermana, pero eso los hubiese revelado como amenaza demasiado pronto. Dorser sabía el amo Kirok no quería eso. Todo con Kirok estaba bajo control y planes bien elaborados. Y causar una conmoción antes de que Kirok estuviese listo para exponer sus intenciones no era parte del plan maestro. Dorser observó mientras Nigel se rodeaba de las muchas prostitutas que rodeaban el pequeño mesón. Dorser dio vuelta con disgusto y subió las escalares hacia su habitación. 

**~ Vastras ~ **

"Ya no esta aquí". Myami indicó mientras entraban en la pequeña ciudad.

"Y bien, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Ryley disminuyó el paso de su caballo.

  Myami suspiró y apunto hacia el mesón, "Por qué no nos quedamos ahí esta noche. Mañana haré una rápida búsqueda y entonces partiremos de ahí".

El grupo cabeceo en acuerdo comenzando su camino hacia el mesón. Tardus miró al ahora oscuro cielo y observó como las dos lunas aparecían en el panorama. Un escalofrío atravesó su piel. Un presagió. Tardus pasó una mano a través de su pelo, "Un mal presentimiento y un largo camino delante de nosotros, no es una buena combinación". Diciendo esto Tardus se unió a los otros.

**Fin del Capítulo 3**

   Notas del traductor: Se que la mayoría sabes estas palabras pero hay otros que recién empiezan y no tiene idea de que significan aunque pueden indagar en lo que significan...^_^ 

Aishiteru: Te amo  

Arigato: Gracias

-Chan: Es una forma de llamar cariñosamente a alguien

Daijobu: Estas bien o te encuentras bien

Gomennasa: Disculpen, perdón

Hai: Si

Okaa-san: Mama

Onee-chan: Hermana mayor

Tom-Tom: Apodo que le dio Myami a Hitomi

-San: Como decir Sr., Sra., Srta., etc.

Itae: Me dolió o duele

Matte: Espera o espere 

Después pongo mas si tengo algún error me avisan.


	4. Reuniones parte I

**Capítulo 4: Reuniones Parte I**

 "¡Hitomi, Van, Merle!" Millerna los saludó desde el final de las escaleras.

Hitomi miró hacia ellos mientras desmotaba. Millerna seguía siendo tan bella como siempre. Alta y real, cada parte de Millerna se veía como la reina que era, de pie con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Millerna estaba su esposo, el Rey Dryden. Van le había dicho que pronto después de que se fuera, Dryden y Millerna habían encontrado la manera de estar juntos. Ahora estaban felizmente  casados y habían sucedido al trono hacia tres años. Bajo su guía, Asturia había continuado prosperando. 

Al otro lado de Millerna estaban Allen y Serena. Allen seguía impresionando. Hitomi suspiró mientras recordaba cuando no pensaba en nada más que él. Había cambiado un poco, pero el más grande cambio era su cabello. Allen lo había cortado y en su opinión era un poco más corto que su cabello y lo sostenía en una cola sobre su nuca. Hitomi dirigió su atención a Serena. No se conocían mucho y Hitomi estaba nerviosa por conocerla. Esperaba que ella y Serena pudieran ser amigas.  

"¡Hola!"  Hitomi devolvió el saludo y caminó siguiendo los pasos de Van y Merle. Una vez en el final, abrazos y saludos fueron intercambiados. Pronto risas y entusiasmo resonó entre los amigos. "Me alegra tanto verlos de nuevo a todos". Comentó Hitomi. 

Dryden sonrió e indicó a todos que le siguieran, "Vamos. La cena nos aguarda en el comedor. Continuaremos hablando ahí".

El grupo rápidamente asistió y se dirigieron hacia el palacio. Una vez dentro, se dirigieron hacia el comedor. Tan pronto como estuvieron sentados inmediatamente bombardearon a Hitomi con preguntas.

 "¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?" Allen preguntó.

 "La carta de Van no era muy especifica. ¿Hay algún problema?" Dryden continuó.

"¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?" Millerna sintió que era grosero discutir negocios durante la cena y dio un pequeño fulgor a ambos Dryden y Allen para hacer entender su punto.

   Serena fue la última en preguntar algo a Hitomi. "¿Necesitaras cualquier ayuda?"

   Hitomi parpadeo. Aun que todas sus preguntas se parecían un poco eran todas tan consecutivas que no podía  contestar, fue la pregunta de Serena la que llamó su atención. Cuando ella había conocido a Serena era tímida, pero al parecer en un ambiente  familiar rodeada de personas familiares la abrían un poco. Decidió que contestaría primero la pregunta de Serena. Hitomi sonrió a Serena, "Estaría alegre de cualquier ayuda que estén dispuestos a ofrecer. Lo que vamos a empezar a hacer seguro será difícil y estaría encantada de tener tu compañía en nuestro viaje".

    Serena esbozó una sonrisa, "Me encantaría acompañarlos si necesitan mi ayuda". Serena ignoró la mirada desaprobatoria que venia de Allen.

    Hitomi rió nerviosa ante la mirada que vio a Allen dar a Serena. Suspiró,  "Para las preguntas del resto: estoy aquí indefinidamente. No se si habrá problemas, y he estado creciendo estos cinco años". 

   El grupo de amigos estalló en risas dándose cuenta en que torpemente habían estado bombardeando a Hitomi con preguntas.  Millerna sofoco la risa para hablar, "Hitomi, perdónanos. Estábamos tan emocionados una vez que Van enviara el mensaje de que tu vendrías. Nos tomó un tiempo acostumbrarnos al hecho de que estabas de vuelta en Gaea".

    "Todos están perdonados" Hitomi les dio una gran sonrisa, "Pero es bueno estar todos juntos de nuevo".

     Todos convinieron sinceramente. La cena fue servida pronto y se apegaron a los asuntos de Fanelia, Asturia, como estaba la Luna Fantasma como le iba a Allen como cabeza de los Caballeros Reales de Asturia, y entre varias anécdotas de todos los sentados a la mesa. Millerna estaba alegre que su esposo y los otros en la mesa tomaran su silencioso decreto de no discutir negocios durante la cena. 

    Para Hitomi la cena estuvo llena de remembranzas. Echo un vistazo a Van que estaba sentado a su lado a la izquierda de Dryden. Él y Dryden estaban absorbidos en la política del país. Allen quien se sentón enfrente de ella participaba en su conversación. La mayor parte estaba escuchando la conversación que se llevaba entre Merle, Serena y Millerna. Hitomi notó como cada uno estaba dentro de su conversación mientras que  Millerna alcanzó y apretó la mano de su esposo en muestra de su afecto. Dryden correspondió frotando su mano de arriba debajo de su antebrazo. Hitomi imaginó como se sentiría si Van le hiciera eso a ella.  Desplazo el agradable pensamiento y trajo a su mente de regresó a los varios asuntos que eran discutidos. 

     Hitomi se dio cuenta de que no estaba participando en ninguna conversación para continuar con la atenta lectura de sus amigos. Sonrió mientras miraba a Serena  estar cómoda con todos. Seguía siendo tímida pero ciertamente tiene una fuerte personalidad.  Aun que Serena miraba de reojo a su hermano solo en caso de dijera algo que él no aprobaría, parecía haberse ajustado bien a su nueva vida. Allen la mayor parte, mantenía un ojo protector sobre su hermana. Hitomi esperaba que su sobreprotección no condujera a ningún mal entendió.  Hitomi se prometió que como nueva amiga de Serena, encontraría una forma de facilitar la tensión mezclada entre una creciente joven mujer y un incierto hermano mayor.

     Satisfecha con sus observaciones, Hitomi esperaba que hicieran igual las observaciones hacia ella. Serena y Merle notaron la mirada perdida de Hitomi. "¿Hitomi?" Merle paso una mano enfrente del rostro de Hitomi, "¿Dónde estas?" 

      Todos en la mesa se dirigieron hacia Hitomi. "No donde". Hitomi respondió, "Solo pensando".  

     "Buenos pensamientos espero," Van acaricio la mano de Hitomi. 

      Hitomi sonrió, "Por supuesto".

     La conversación se dirigió de nuevo a las políticas y 21 celebración del cumpleaños de Millerna.  Hitomi entro de nuevo a la plática, ofreciendo comentarios propios ocasionalmente. Pero Hitomi nunca realmente había regresado su completa atención a la conversación. Su mente estaba repentinamente llena de recuerdos de su hermana.

      La cena terminó y Dryden movió al grupo al salón colindante.  Después de que todos se hubiesen sentado, Allen decidió sacar el tema que ellos había evadido durante la cena, "Hitomi, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te trajo de nuevo a Gaea?". 

**~ La mañana siguiente – Habitación de Myami ~**

**     "¡Myami despierta!" Tardus entró en la habitación de Myami y dio un jalo las mantas de la durmiente. Tardus ignoró la figura desnuda de Myami y lanzo de nuevo la manta sobre ella. "¿Cómo pude olvidar que tu duermes desnuda?".**

     Myami se burlo desde debajo de su almohada, "Que te sirva de lección por tratar de levantarme temprano. Sabes que no soy muy madrugadora". Myami se dio vuelta cubriéndose por completo y haciendo un guiño a Tardus. 

    Tardus lanzo sus manos al aire y llamó a Pristelle, "¿Podrías por favor hacer que la 'princesa' levante su trasero de la cama y continué?".

   "¡Voy!" Pristelle apareció fuera de la habitación de Ryley, "Solo voy a levantar a Ryley".  Camino lejos de Tardus y se dejo caer en la cama de Myami. 

     Myami sofoco un grito y se reclino sobre su estomago, "Y bien, ¿Qué hora es?".

   "Alrededor de las siete de la mañana".  Pristelle dijo alegre

   "¡Tardus y su infernal reloj interno!" Myami lanzo las mantas a un lado y caminó a su bolso. Sacando varios artículos y ropa, Myami se dio vuelta a Pristelle, "¿Por qué no me dices como terminaste en la habitación de Ryley mientras me visto?"

    Pristelle acostumbrada a la ocasional desnudes de Myami sacudió su cabeza, "¿Y por que debería decirte algo acerca de eso?"

   "Por que soy curiosa y tu sabes que mueres por decírmelo".  Myami se coloca su ropa interior y después se deslizó los pantalones y una blusa. 

   "Me conoces tan bien", Pristelle sonrió, "Como sea,  me dormí en mi habitación primero después…"

    Tardus que había estado escuchando desde el umbral sacudió su cabeza y caminó hacia la habitación de Ryley. Yil ya había despertado desde hacia media hora y estaba preparando los caballos. Él se le uniría abajo para el desayuno. Tocando en la puerta de Ryley, Tardus entró.

    "¡Pristelle, estoy despierto!" Ryley grito mientras se estaba vistiendo en la esquina de la habitación. 

   "No soy Pristelle". Tardus se sentó en la única silla de la habitación. 

   Ryley terminó de abotonar su camisa y se sentó en la cama enfrente de Tardus, "Y bien, ¿Qué estas haciendo en mi habitación?".

    "Evadiendo a un particular par de mujeres que al parecer están hablando acerca de cómo una de ellas terminó en esta habitación contigo". 

    Ryley rió entre dientes, "Pristelle no puede  ocultarle nada a Myami. Ambos sabemos eso".

   Ante eso los hombres compartieron una buena carcajada. "No se si eso cause mas problemas que bien". Ryley comenzó a guardar el resto de sus cosas en su bolso. 

    "¿Qué causa mas problemas que bien?" Myami asomó la cabeza dentro de la habitación. "Pristelle y yo vamos para abajo ahora".  Myami entonces levantó sus cejas a Ryley mientras le daba una mirada de valoración mirando de arriba abajo su cuerpo, "A menos que quieras demostrarme lo que hiciste para Pristelle anoche". 

    "¡Myami!" Pristelle golpeó la cabeza de Myami. 

    "¡Ouch!" Myami indignada gritó.

     "Vamos," Pristelle sacó la cabeza de Myami de la habitación de Ryley, después asomando su cabeza, "Nos veremos abajo".

     Ryley y Tardus escucharon a las mujeres alejarse caminando con Pristelle reprendiendo constantemente a Myami.  Los dos hombres rompieron en risas. Una vez que se hubiesen calmado, comenzaron a bajar.

   Tardus no pudo resistir, "Y bien, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le demostraste a Pristelle?".

      Tardus se ganó un buen codazo bien colocado en sus costillas. 

**~ A la siguiente mañana – Habitación de Hitomi ~   **

       Hitomi despertó con el sonido del océano afuera de la ventana de su habitación. Se sentó y estiró,  respiró profundamente el aire fresco, "Había olvidado que hermosa es Asturia".

      Coloco sus piernas a un lado de la cama y se acomodó su corto camisón. Después dio vuelta hacia el baño, Hitomi regresó rápidamente a su habitación para cambiarse. En esencia estaba levemente fresco debido a la brisa del océano, Hitomi se vistió en forma similar – pantalones apropiados, una blusa de lino y una corta capa para mantener el calor.  Hitomi se secó el cabello tanto como pudo y después los acomodó en una media cola. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha con su apariencia,  ella se puso un poco de brillo de fresa en sus labios que había traído de la tierra con ella y se alejó para encontrar a Van y a los otros.

    Hitomi tarareaba para si mientras vagaba por lo pasillos del palacio. Asumió que eran entre las siete y las ocho de la mañana y que probablemente  estuviesen dormidos, ella podría esperar hasta que alguien la encontrara en lugar de andar en los alrededores. Vagó hasta que llegó al balcón donde había visto a Millerna besar a Allen. Caminado hacia afuera al aire libre, se perdió en la vista. Caminó fuera hacia el pasamano y se inclinó levemente.  Hitomi observó a las olas estrellarse en la orilla. Aunque aun era temprano, el puerto estaba ya concurrido de comerciantes.

    Hitomi colocó sus codos en el pasamano y luego recargó su barbilla en ellos. Después de que todo fuera explicado anoche, les había tomado un tiempo en procesar todo la información. Una vez que se hubieran recuperado del choque inicial, fue entonces que las preguntas llegaron. Hitomi se había preparado y contestó todas las peguntas que pudo. Las preguntas iban desde "¿Desde cuando tienes una hermana?" a "¿Qué va a pasar ahora?".  Era la última pregunta la que Hitomi no pudo contestar. Todo lo que le pudo ofrecer a sus amigos era que tendría más respuestas cuando encontrara a Myami. 

    Van después les propuso el unírseles en la búsqueda de Hitomi. Allen acepto inmediatamente y se dirigió a Dryden para pedir permiso para irse por un tiempo. Dryden había aceptado, aunque él y Millerna querían acompañarlos, ellos no podrían debido a la próxima celebración de cumpleaños. Después sugirieron ir en busca del apoyo del Duque Chid. Eries, la hermana mayor de Millerna había dejado recientemente Asturia para visitarlo y sería bueno para Hitomi visitar al sobrino de Millerna y Eries. Hitomi estuvo de acuerdo, indicando que estarían alegres de cualquier ayuda que pudieran conseguir. Dryden prometió enviar un mensajero por la mañana para notificar a Chid de sus Próximos visitantes. 

   Con todos inmersos en la elaboración de un plan de acción, Serena tomó la oportunidad de susurrar a Hitomi que ella quería ir con ellos. Hitomi entusiasmada acepto y se dirigió a los demás para anunciar que Serena se le uniría a su viaje también.  Allen no había tomado el deseo de Serena de unírseles bien. Había estado en desacuerdo inmediatamente y había terminado discutiendo con Hitomi. Hitomi había saltado como la defensora de la causa de Serena.  La discusión continúo por cerca de diez minutos  cuando para sorpresa de todos Serena habló. Había agradecido a Hitomi y luego se dirigió hacia su hermano y procedió a ponerlo en su lugar. Serena había explicado que era lo suficientemente mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones, que ella podría ser una ventaja para su viaje y que podía cuidar de ella gracias a la lecciones de esgrima. Por el resto de la noche el rostro de Allen reflejó  asombro. 

    Hitomi rió ligeramente ante el recuerdo. Serena había hecho un buen trabajo con su hermano. Hitomi solo esperaba que las cosas continuaran yendo bien. Hitomi aclaró su mente y observó en silencio mientras las gaviotas volaban sobre el agua. Desde que descubriera que era un Ryujinbito había extendido sus alas solo una vez. Echando un rápido vistazo alrededor para ver si alguien podía verla, Hitomi se quitó su blusa. Manteniendo su sostén, se concentro y desplegó sus alas.

    Era así como Van la encontró. Al principio Van no podía creer en sus ojos. Después recordó que Hitomi era como él, se escondió en las sombras para mirarla. Era increíblemente hermosa. En ese momento no podía pensar en nada más asombroso que Hitomi.  

   Hitomi no había notado a su visitante. Agarro su blusa a su pecho, Hitomi estiró sus alas. Aleteo una vez y las ráfagas de aire se arremolinaron alrededor de ella. Hitomi rió con  jovialidad.  Doblo las alas hacia ella  y paso una mano a través de las suaves plumas. Como ella tenia algo como eso. Repentinamente dándose cuenta de que podría ser vista, Hitomi rápidamente contrajo sus alas. Una vez que estuvo segura que ya no estaban, se puso su blusa y regresó a su posición inicial en el balcón.

    Van sonrió para si. Recordó como había sido para él cuando había descubierto que tenía alas. Aunque su madre le había prohibido usarlas, se escondía solo para ver sus alas. Van miró a al mujer que amaba. Ella era todo para él, su alma gemela. Algo lo llevó a ella esta mañana y estaba alegre de que así fuera. Van sonrió mientras caminaba hacia Hitomi, "Buenos días".

    Hitomi alejo su mirada del escenario del océano hacia los ojos de Van. "Me pregunto si él me vio". Pensó.  Encontrando su voz de nuevo, "Buenos días, Van". Hitomi observó mientras él asistía y procedía a unírsele en el pasa manos. "¿Es hermosa, no es así?".

    "Si lo es". Van no se refería exactamente al paisaje que Hitomi estaba viendo, "¿Te gustaría acompañarme a desayunar?".

     "¿Qué hay de los otros?" Hitomi se maravilló.

     "Estoy seguro que ellos ya están ahí o se nos unirán pronto". Van ofreció su brazo, "Permíteme ser tu escolta".

      Hitomi ligo gentilmente su brazo con el de él, "Por supuesto".

      Van condujo a Hitomi en un confortable silencia al comedor. Se prometió una cosa mientras abría la puerta del comedor. 'Prometo llevarte a volar muy alto Hitomi'. 

    Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Hitomi lo miró a los ojos y ofreció un silencioso juramento en gratitud.

  "¡Buenos días a ustedes dos!" Millerna saludó alegre mientras Van y Hitomi entraban en el comedor, "Por favor sírvanse ustedes". Millerna apunto a la tabla de bufete en uno de los lados de la habitación, "Nuestro cocinero siempre prepara los mas suculentos platillos para el desayuno". 

    "¿No se nos unirá nadie mas?" Hitomi preguntó mientras comenzaba a servirse un plato de comida.

    Millerna tomó un sorbo de jugo, "Dryden debe estar aquí pronto así como Serena. Allen ya desayunó, como el se levantó mas temprano que todos nosotros. ¿Qué hay d Merle?".

    Van se sentó a la derecha de Millerna y respondió, "Fui a ver a Merle antes de encontrar a Hitomi. Sigue durmiendo. La despertamos tan temprano ayer para llegar aquí antes de que oscureciera, que se siente un poco fatigada".

    "¿Millerna?"  Hitomi se sentó en el lado opuesto de la mesa enfrente de Van.

    "Si, ¿Hitomi?".

    "Me preguntaba desde que nos vamos a quedarnos dos días mas si no te importaría mostrarme un poco los alrededores". Hitomi inquirió con esperanza.

     Millerna choco sus manos con emoción, "Por supuesto que te mostrare los alrededores. Hay tanto de Asturia que tu nos has visto que estoy muriendo por mostrarte".

   "Arigato, Millerna-sama". Hitomi sonrió.

   "Llevaremos a Merle y Serena con nosotros y haremos un día de solo chicas". Millerna planeaba, "Te puedo llevar de compras por vestidos para que vistas en el baile por mi cumpleaños".

     Hitomi rió nerviosa, "Millerna-sama, por favor, una cosa a la vez. Es posible que no estemos aquí a tiempo para la celebración de tu cumpleaños".

   "Será mejor que regresen a tiempo para mi cumpleaños",  Millerna asió la mano de Hitomi, "No puedo celebrarlo sin ti. Me encantaría conocer a tu hermana y toda mi familia estará ahí. Creme Hitomi, te considero a ti, Van, Merle e incluso a tu hermana a quien no conozco, mi familia".  

   "No se que decir". Hitomi estaba sin habla.  La tocó profundamente que Millerna la quisiera lo suficiente como para considerarla de su familia. Miró a Van y él le sonrió en apoyo, "Gracias".

   "No me agradezcas todavía. Y no digas nada. Solo piensa en regresar a tiempo para mi fiesta y mantén eso en mente mientras encuentran a Myami".

    Hitomi asistió y el trío continúo comiendo su desayuno. Poco después Dryden y Serena llegaron a unírseles y por último pero no menos por ello Merle quien llego estirando sus brazos y bostezando. "¿Llego muy tarde?".

    "Apenas a tiempo", Van rió mientras terminaba su té. "Por mi ya termine". Levantándose de su silla se acercó a Hitomi y pasó una confortable mano sobre su hombro, "Que te diviertas y si necesitas cualquier cosa voy a estar con Allen en el cuartel de los soldados".

     Hitomi pasó una mano sobre la de Van y le agradeció. La mirada de atracción que pasó entre ellos no pasó inadvertida por el resto de los ocupantes de la habitación. Después de que Van se fuera, Serena se dirigió a Hitomi, "¿Qué fue todo eso?".

    "Oh, Millerna-sama nos llevará a todas por un día fuera en la ciudad". Hitomi explicó.

    "No quiero decir…" Serena se comenzó y atrapó las miradas que venían de Millerna y Merle.     

     "¿Qué?" Hitomi vio cuestionadoramente a las tres mujeres. Dryden se encogió cuando Hitomi lo miró fijamente. 

     "Nada" Merle intercedió rápidamente, "Ne, Hitomi-chan. Por qué no vas a alistarte y para cuando estés lista yo ya habré terminado. Eso deberá ser tiempo suficiente para que Millerna-sama y Serena se preparen también". 

    Hitomi, quien tenía una sensación distinta más bien le pareció una forma sutil de decirle que se fuera, asistiendo y excusándose de la mesa, agradeciendo a Dryden por su hospitalidad. Tan pronto como Hitomi saliera, Merle puso su atención en Serena, "Disculpa por eso, pero hay algunas cosas que olvide decirte acerca de Van y Hitomi".

    Serena miro fijamente con curiosidad a Millerna y Merle, "Y Millerna-sama sabe de esto".

    "Si," Merle suplió, "Y también Dryden-sama. Hable con ellos anoche después de nuestra reunión en el salón".

    Dryden cabeceo afirmando a Serena, "Allen no lo sabe todavía, pero asumo que una vez que Van hable con él entenderá".

   "¿Qué es lo que todos saben que yo no se?" Serena comenzaba a sentirse impaciente.

    Merle sonrió, "Van y Hitomi están enamorados. Nosotros solo les estamos dando tiempo para que ellos lo digan. Hasta que eso pase, ignoraremos sus demostraciones de afecto". 

   "Merle tiene razón". Millerna afirmó y dio a Dryden una conocida mirada, "Es mas difícil expresar los sentimientos de uno a otro cuando siempre hay otros haciendo  preguntas. El amor, al principio es una emoción cohibida. No se debe intervenir. A menos que Hitomi pida un consejo, solo deberemos pretender que lo que hacen es normal".

    "Supongo que entiendo," Serena inclino su cabeza, "Pero cómo Onii-chan sabrá una vez que Van hable con él. ¿Si le dices a Van lo que me acabas de decir eso no frustraría el propósito de dejarlos sacar sus sentimientos?"

     "Lo que te acabamos de explicar, Van no lo sabe". Dryden continuó "Tengo el presentimiento de que Van va a pasar tiempo con Allen para saber si el sigue sintiendo algo por ella. Y si así es, él pondrá su demanda sobre Hitomi." 

**~ En el camino que lleva a Asturia ~ **

**    "¡Despacio, Dorser!"  Nigel llamó molesto, "Al paso que vamos los caballos no podrán recorrer la distancia que habías planeado para ahora".**

    Dorser redujo renuente su velocidad. Su caballo ya estaba cansado y aun les faltaba recorrer la mitad del camino para llegar a un lugar donde conseguir otros caballos.  Buscando un lugar donde podrían dar a sus caballos un poco de reposo, Dorser pronto marchó hacia una arboleda que tenía un pequeña corriente de agua fresca. "Descansaremos ahí". 

    Nigel agradeció silenciosamente a cualquier ser supernatural por forzar a su compañero a tomar un descanso. Habían dejado el mesón antes del amanecer ante la insistencia de Dorser y Nigel no estaba muy feliz. Después de una noche de sexo con una de las mujeres de las que se había rodeado la noche anterior, Nigel comenzaba a sentir la tensión. Una vez en la arboleda, saltó de su caballo y lo condujo al agua para que se refrescara. Nigel hizo lo mismo, echándose la fría agua en su cara para refrescarse. "Es sobre el tiempo".

   "Es por mi que eliminamos un día de nuestro tiempo de viaje". Dorser se sentó en la piedra enseguida de su caballo. "Asturia no esta muy lejos después de esas colinas. Yo diría que cerca de tres o cuatro días mas".

    Nigel gruño en respuesta y de dejo caer en el agua, "¿Ese dispositivo que te dio el amo Kirok sigue apuntando en dirección de Asturia?" 

    "Si. La luz se hace mas fuerte entre mas cerca estamos".

    "¿Qué garantía tenemos de que la hermana aun estará ahí una vez que lleguemos?"

    Dorser afilo su daga en la roca, "Ninguna, pero el viaje a Asturia no será infructuoso", ante la mirada curiosa de Nigel Dorser continuó, "El amo cree que hay páginas perdidas del último volumen del los hechizos y profecías de los Ryujinbito".

   "Lo que explica por que los investigadores han tenido problemas descifrándolo," Nigel comenzó a limpiar su caballo con la fría agua, "¿Entonces hay una de las paginas en Asturia?"

    "Él lo cree" Dorser masticaba una hoja, "Las escondieron en diferentes tesoros. En Asturia, el amo piensa que la página esta escondida en el centro real".

   "Eso va a ser difícil, tomarlo bajo las narices de Asturia. Piensa en la guardia real".

  "No me digas que le temes a algunos niños mal entrenados. Además recuerdo lo que el amo Kirok nos ordenó hacer". Dorser recordó a Nigel.

    Los ojos de Nigel se ensancharon un poco y asistió entendiendo, "Eliminar a cualquiera que se atraviese en nuestro camino". 

**~ Asturia – Tarde por la noche ~ **

**   "¡Tengo sueño!" Pristelle bostezó,**

   "No te preocupes, Pristelle." Myami la consoló, "Vamos a detenernos ahí por esta noche".

   Los ojos de Pristelle siguieron el brazo extendido de Myami al mesón. Acababan de alcanzar las puertas de Asturia y había sido un día muy largo. "¡Gracias al cielo!" exclamó.

   Tan pronto como habían entrado en Asturia, Myami había tenido una fuerte sensación de familiaridad. Rápido echo un vistazo a los alrededores. Hitomi estaba aquí. El pequeño grupo se detuvo enfrente del mesón, Myami se dirigió a Yil y silenciosamente le indicó que asegurara el área.  Yil asistió aceptando su orden, bajo de su caballo y comenzó a vagar en el perímetro del mesón. 

   "¿Problemas?" Ryley preguntó mientras ayudaba a Pristelle a bajar de su caballo.

    Myami sacudió su cabeza, "No. Solo precaución". Entonces desmontó de su caballo. "Ella esta aquí, puedo sentirla".

   "¿Hitomi?" Tardus comenzaba a conducir a los caballos a los establos.

   "Hai" Myami veía que Pristelle estaba por quedarse dormida de pie, se dirigió a Ryley, "Toma". Le dio algo de dinero, "Por que no consigues nuestras habitaciones y llevas a Pristelle a la cama. Es realmente tarde y podemos hablar acerca de los que vamos a hacer mañana en la mañana".

   Ryley asistió y medio cargando, medio caminado llevó a Pristelle dentro del mesón. Myami espero un poco a que Yil y Tardus regresaran de sus tareas. Una vez que ambos volvieron, el trío fue al mesón para pasar ahí la noche. Mañana seria un nuevo día y entonces todos buscarían a la hermana de Myami, Hitomi.  

**~ Habitación de Hitomi – Palacio de Asturia ~**

**      Hitomi se sentó en el asiento de la ventana de la habitación que ahora ocupaba. Vestida en una vieja playera que había traído con ella de la tierra, Hitomi se sintió confortable y segura. Hacia tres semanas apenas ella había estado en la Luna Fantasma, la tierra. Ahora de regreso en Gaea, había pensado al principio que se sentiría fuera de lugar. Para su sorpresa, había sentido como si hubiese llegado a casa.  **

   Había sido un largo día. Especialmente desde que Millerna era su guía turística. Pareciese que tenía fuentes de energía sin fin. Había ido a cualquier lugar que se le ocurriese a Millerna mostrarle. Desde costureros hasta vendedores de comida, el día había estado lleno de aventuras. 

   El entusiasmo de Millerna había demostrado ser contagioso  y no tomo mucho tiempo antes de que las otras tres chicas se hubiesen contagiado de su humor. Hitomi rió ante las travesuras del día. En todos los aspectos Hitomi había tenido un gran día. Inclino su cabeza en la ventana.  Pensó de nuevo en sus recuerdos de Myami. Ahora que recordaba, todos los sentimientos de amor que tenia por Myami se reforzaron en su mente, Myami era y seria su apoyo. Era familia y sabía que lo que fuese que se estuviera aproximando, podría confiar en Myami. 

   Hitomi también pensó en Van. No podría olvidarse de él. Él también había probado ser otro apoyo en la vida de Hitomi. Su amor por él solo se había vuelto más fuerte en las últimas tres semanas. Van había salido de su país para hacerla sentir en casa y  había tenido éxito por esto Hitomi siempre le estaría agradecida. Su sola presencia la confortaba. 

   Después estaban el resto de sus amigos: Merle, Millerna y Dryden, Allen, Serena, Chid y Eries. Una vez que estuvieran todos juntos, incluyendo a Myami, Hitomi sabía que las cosas estarían bien. Hitomi pensó por un momento y decidió que mañana haría otra lectura del tarot para ver si podría encontrar el reino en el bosque que había aparecido en su última visión. Myami estaba cerca. La podía sentir.  Diciendo un rápido rezo de gracias y suerte, Hitomi se alejó de la ventana y se fue a la cama.

**~ En el jardín trasero ~**

    Sin saberlo Hitomi, su tiempo en la ventana había sido observado por dos hombres. Ambos hombres observando a Hitomi desde lados opuestos del jardín no se había dado cuenta que no estaban solos. En un lado estaba Van, deseando con todo su corazón que pudiese encontrar las palabras correctas para entrar en la habitación de Hitomi en ese mismo momento y confesarle su amor. En el otro lado de pie Allen. Para Allen habían sido cinco años de pensamientos de Hitomi que se había sacado en su ventana. Después de su conversación con Van tenia que determinar que seguía sintiendo por la hermosa mujer.     

**~ Flashback ~**

    ¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang! El sonido de la práctica llenaban los oídos de Allen. Como el capitán de la guardia real, Allen estaba a cargo de mantener todos esos bajo su agudo comando y listos para la acción. Aunque habían sido cinco años desde que una espada había sido realmente necesaria, la tropa de Allen seguía siendo la mejor en toda Gaea. 

   Allen caminó levemente lejos de la práctica para observar el progreso de cada uno. Mientras observaban su mente vago al único pensamiento que había estado evadiendo por los últimos tres días, Hitomi. Desde que Dryden le había informado que había llegado un mensajero de Fanelia y que el mensaje era que Hitomi había vuelto y venia hacia Asturia, Allen no podía parar de pensar en el amor no correspondido por ella. Aun no sabia que era lo que Hitomi realmente sentía por él o por Van, pero sabia que tenia que encontrarlo. Estaba preparado para actuar según el sentimiento que predominara su mente y corazón para descubrir si Hitomi era realmente la que quería con él.    

   Allen levanto la vista para encontrar a Van acercándose a él desde la entrada del campo de práctica. Allen sonrió para saludar,  "Van".

   "Ohayo, Allen". Van indico a varias espadas en un suporte cerca de la pared, "Viene haber si te sentías bien como para probar mis habilidades".

    Allen levantó una ceja, "¿Estas seguro? Quiero decir, aun no has podido derrotarme por completo". Allen agregó arrogantemente.

   "Bueno ya veremos eso mi amigo". Van tomo una espada y saludó a Allen con ella.   

   Allen escogió su arma y la pelea comenzó. Ni uno ni otro retrocedía, pronto llamaron la atención del campo entero. Los soldados estaban todos gritando a su favorito y la multitud pronto llamó la atención de los guarias del castillo. Ataque por ataque los dos combatientes parecían estar en iguales condiciones.  Empuje, ataque, bloqueo, empuje, ataque y bloqueo; así continuó el patrón. Allen estaba impresionado con la mejora de Van. Al parecer Van había estado practicando después de la Gran Guerra. Allen hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el último ataque de Van había tocado su brazo. 

   Van sonrió mientras sus energías empezaba a disminuir. Allen seguía siendo tan bueno como siempre. Su duelo  había continuado por los últimos diez minutos y parecía que cobraba a los combatientes. Ningún de los dos combatientes podía tomar ventaja sobre el otro. El rostro de Van se volvió serio al recordar el por que había venido a ese lugar en primer lugar. Desde que había visto la manera en que Allen había visto a Hitomi cuando llegaron, Van no podía mas que sentirse amenazado. Sabia cuan cercanos había sido durante la Gran Guerra. Por que seguía sin saber como se sentía Hitomi hacia él, Allen era competencia por su corazón.  Van necesitaba saber como se sentía Allen.  No sabía que lo había hecho desafiar a Allen pero sacaba rápidamente mucha de la agresión que ni siquiera sabia que tenía. Otro choque sonaba entres sus espadas, "La amo".  Van gruño.

   Allen fue tomado por sorpresa, "¿Que?" casi fallo en bloque la espada de Van.

   Van avanzó, "Me escuchaste".

   "¿Entonces por que me lo dices?"  Allen balanceó su espada.

   "Te lo estoy diciendo por que quiero que te alejes de ella. No quiero que seas mas que su amigo".

   Allen le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Van, "¿Y que si esas no son mis intenciones?".

   "Entonces la próxima vez que combatamos", Van dio un paso atrás y la espada de Allen cayó. Extendiendo una mano a Allen y esperando hasta que la tomara, "tendrá que ser real".

**~ End Flashback ~ **

   Allen se dio vuelta y se alejo de la ventana una vez que Hitomi estuvo fuera de la vista. Aunque el no le dijo a Van exactamente como se sentía por Hitomi, sabía que cualquier cosa que fuera no podría, no sería ignorado. 

   Van se volvió hacia el sonido de movimiento que provenía del otro lado del jardín. Vio a Allen alejarse silenciosamente de regreso al palacio. Van volvió su mirada a la ventana de Hitomi y encontró que se había ido. "Probablemente a dormir". Pensó. Van rasco su cabeza mientras el también se dirigía de regreso al palacio. No esperaba ver a Allen ahí. Aunque ya había hablado con Allen, Van no podía sacudirse la sensación de que Allen quizás seguía estando enamorado de Hitomi.  Van sacudió su cabeza. Si esperaba ganar el corazón de Hitomi, seria mejor que pensara en algo rápido. Van solo pensaba que nunca se compararía con alguien como Allen. 

**~ En algún lugar cercas a Vastras ~ **

   Nigel se perturbó mientras el carruaje pasaba a través de un bache en el camino.  Sentado enfrente de él estaba Dorser. Ante la insistencia de Dorser estaba viajando por la noche en un carruaje rentado. Llegarían a Vastas por la mañana y otros dos días serían eliminados de su viaje. Solo habían detenido lo suficiente para cambiar a los caballos para el carruaje dos veces.

   Nigel, pensaba que Dorser estaba dormido, abrió los ojos para apreciar el carruaje. Dorser era irremediablemente serio pero tenía buen gusto. Nigel aprobó su estilo de viaje. Aunque le molesto en extremo que tuvieran que viajar de noche, pero tenia mucho sentido. Miró fijamente a su compañero. Pensando en los años en que había competido por todo, incluyendo por el afecto de Myami. Dorser había sido el claro vencedor en ese combate, pero pronto perdió todo cuando ella se fue. Entonces compitieron por el favor del amo Kirok y Dorser una vez mas había ganado a Nigel.  Se preguntaba por que él nunca estaba amargado a pesar de todo. Nigel se encogió. Dorser era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo y aunque no siempre se llevaban bien sabía que siempre serian leales el uno al otro. "Prometo que la próxima vez, yo seré el ganador". Nigel susurro para si mientras cerraba sus ojos, regresó al mundo de los sueños

   Dorser mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba a Nigel caía dormido. Era esencial para ellos tomar este carruaje. Sin el tendrían que seguir su viaje por mucho mas a para llegar a Asturia. Dorser escuchó a Nigel suspirar y luego dormir de nuevo. Dando vuelta a ver la pequeña ventana, pensó en como podría ser Myami ahora. Se había dejado acercar demasiado a ella y casi se había permitido escapar con ella cuando ella escapó, pero Dorser no lo permitió. En su lugar el cortó todos los lasos con ella y eligió el poder del amo Kirok estaba dispuesto a darle. Para Dorser, el poder lo era todo.  Había tenido el amor de Myami una vez y sabía que Myami había correspondió a ese amor,  pero eran jóvenes entonces. Cuando estuvo frente a la decisión de irse o quedarse, sabía que había roto su corazón cuando había elegido quedarse bajo la tutela del amo Kirok. 

   Dorser saco en pequeño instrumento que el amo le había dado. La luz brillaba con mas intensidad entre mas cerca de Asturia estaban.  La hermana de Myami estaba ahí, y de alguna manera sabia que Myami estaría ahí también. Ella se arriesgaría a ser encontrada por el amo Kirok por aventurarse fuera y encontrar a su hermana. Si ella estaba ahí, Dorser le haría ver por que hizo lo que hizo. Para él, él no era digno de nada sin poder, pero Myami nunca había podido prever eso. Ella le había dicho que no necesitaba poder para amarla. Él entonces le había dado una bofetada. Había sido la única vez que él le había levantado la mano.  Había empezado a explicarle que el poder era todo y que con el él formaría el mundo a su entero gusto. No sería más la victima de nada.    

   "Myami",  Dorser pronuncio, "Nunca te olvide". 

**~ Fin del Capítulo 4 ~     **


	5. Reuniones parte II

**Capítulo 5: Reuniones Parte II**

Myami se puso de pie en la habitación que Ryley había pagado por ella. Tan pronto supo que sus amigos estaban en sus habitaciones. Pristelle, por supuesto había sido la primera en caer dentro de su propio mundo de sueños. Ryley y ella habían decidido compartir una habitación, así que tan pronto ella se durmiera Ryley hizo lo mismo. Después estaban Tardus y Yil. No sabía realmente si ellos estaban dormidos. Claro probablemente ellos estabas acostados, pero ambos eran conocidos por permanecer despiertos y vigilantes. Myami ya había intentado acostarse, pero había encontrado que estaba muy agitada como para dormir. Era como si todos sus nervios se movieran con cierta energía invisible. Desde que habían llegado a Asturia, Myami no podía hacer más que sentir que Hitomi estaba cerca. Decidiendo que no iba a poder dormir, Myami se vistió y salió silenciosamente del mesón. 

Las calles de Asturia eran calladas y desiertas. Myami tomó un profundo respiro. Ella podía oler el océano. Había pasado tanto desde que había visto el océano. Siguiendo la dirección de la brisa del mar, Myami tarareaba una canción que pensó hacia tiempo había olvidado.

Su camino hacia el océano la condujo por muchas tiendas y residencias de Asturia. Por supuesto todas estaban cerradas por la noche, pero Myami solo pudo imaginar como se verían una vez que los rayos del sol anunciaran otro día. No pudo hacer más que mirar fijamente la belleza antigua de la ciudad. Sabiendo que tenía que llegar antes de que aparecieran los primeros rayos el sol, Myami retomo su paso.

Una vez que hubiera alcanzado su destino, Myami se sentó en la orilla del mar. Las olas tocaban sus pies. Myami miraba mientras sus pies comenzaban a hundirse en la húmeda arena. Entonces una idea paso por su mente. "¿Por qué no pensé en esto antes?". Myami se dio una palmada en la frente. "Ella es mi hermana, debería poder contactarla si esta en la ciudad".

Myami cerró sus ojos y pensó en Hitomi. Lentamente una imagen de Hitomi apareció en su mente. Myami sonrió. Hitomi se parecía tanto a ella, con excepción de su cabello rubio cenizo. Hitomi ciertamente era mayor que la niña de ocho años que conocía. Myami se encontró preguntándose que tan alta sería. Emocionada realmente por la perspectiva de ver a Hitomi. Myami continúo examinando a su hermana. Pareciera dormir en lo que se veía como una muy cómoda cama. Myami se concentró aun más. Quizás si veía alrededor de Hitomi ella podría encontrar donde en esta ciudad estaba. 

Myami trataba de mirar a los alrededores del área donde su hermana dormía cuando notó que Hitomi abría sus ojos. Sin pensarlo, Myami la llamó a través del lazo, "Hola Tom-Tom". La última cosa que Myami vio antes de ser cegada fue el rostro de asombro de Hitomi. 

**~ Habitación de Hitomi ~**

"Hola Tom-Tom". Hitomi saltó ante el sonido de la voz en su habitación. Completamente nublada por el repentino miedo, Hitomi envió un una ráfaga de energía psíquica. Hitomi tomo las mantas y miro con cautela al redero de la habitación. Detectando que estaba sola, Hitomi se sintió relajada. ¿Quién la llamaba? ¿Y por que "Tom-Tom" sonaba tan familiar? Finalmente entendiendo exactamente lo que ocurrió, empezó a masajear su sien. 

En un reflejo, ella había enviado suficiente energía para dejar inconsciente a cualquiera que hubiese intentado un enlace con su mente. ¿Quién podría intentar establecer un enlace con ella? Hasta donde ella sabia solo personas con una conexión lo suficientemente fuerte, personas que amara, podrían crear un lazo estable con su mente. Hitomi busco con su mente, sistemáticamente reviso a todos los que conocía en el palacio. Todo lo que encontró era a todos estaban dormidos. Sabía que no podría encontrar a la mente que había tratado de contactarla por que ella la había dejado inconsciente, pero quizás al menos podría encontrar el origen de la energía psíquica.

Hitomi se puso de pie frente a la cama y abrió las ventanas. Juntando sus manos y concentrándose, Hitomi envió ondas de energía. Desafortunadamente estaba limitada por las paredes del palacio, Hitomi suspiró derrotada. Muy cansada para pensar ahora, Hitomi lentamente cerró su ventana y regresó a la cama. Le diría a Van por la mañana después de darle a su mente algo de descansó. Había descubierto recientemente que sus poderes estaban creciendo desde que había regresado a Gaea, pero sabía que durante este proceso su uso continuaría drenando su energía al punto de dejarla casi exhausta.

Hitomi bostezó. Mañana seria lo suficientemente pronto para descubrir que había pasado. Hitomi sonrió antes de cerrar sus ojos. Además, sabía que quienquiera que fuera debería estar durmiendo profundamente hasta mañana.

**~ En la costa ~**

Yil había seguido a Myami a través de las calles de Asturia. La había escuchado dejar su habitación y la había observado silenciosamente a través de su pequeño viaje. Yil había sonreído cuando la vio enroscarse como la pequeña niña que conoció. Ella había estado irradiando ondas psionic, probablemente buscando a su hermana. Así que se puso de pie y observó sobre su querida amiga quien había encendido una vela de esperanza en su vida. 

Cuando había visto a Myami colapsarse después de una oleada de energía que había penetrado su mente de una fuerza exterior, Yil había corrido tras la figura caída. Él no estaba seguro de la capacidad de Myami pero sabía lo suficiente para crear un escudo psíquico. 

Recogiendo a Myami, Yil se dirigió de regresó al mesón. Estaba casi amaneciendo y Tardus y los otros se levantarían pronto. Por la fuerza de las ondas psíquicas, Yil estimaba que Myami estaría durmiendo al menos por cinco horas, quizás más que eso. Alcanzando el mesón. Subió las escaleras tan silencioso como pudo. Abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Myami con su pie, Yil gentilmente la colocó sobre la cama. Sonrió mientras finalmente entendió la magnitud de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sabía que probablemente Myami había estado buscando a su hermana. La regresión de energía solo podía significar una cosa que Myami la había encontrado. 

Yil cerró la puerta de la habitación de Myami y se dirigió hacia la de Tardus. Tardus desearía saber acerca de su descubrimiento. 

**~ Vastras ~ **

Nigel y Dorser había al fin alcanzado la última parte de su viaje. Nigel había convencido a Dorser que necesitaban por lo menos dos horas de descanso decente antes de ensillar y dirigirse a Asturia. Solo un día más y Nigel podría probar sus nuevas habilidades. Claro el había practicado con lo soldados pero nunca había usado todas sus energías. Nigel estaba emocionado sabiendo que tendría la oportunidad de hacer lo que deseara una vez que llegara a Asturia. Estarían en Asturia para el anochecer de mañana; quizás mas temprano si Dorser permanecía con el patrón que había establecido para este viaje.

Nigel bostezó y se dirigió hacia la habitación que había pagado. Solo tenia dos horas de sueño delante y el iba a aprovecharlas. 

Dorser, ya en su propia habitación, miraba fijamente el techo. Sabía que no conseguiría dormir. Dos horas de descanso serian suficientes para la otra parte de su viaje. Pensaba en las posibles páginas escondidas de las profecías de los Ryujinbito. Si en verdad estaban en el centro, muchas personas tendrían que morir antes de que pudiera tenerlas en sus manos. Dorser sabia que el centro solo era sacado para el uso especial del Rey en ocasiones especiales. De otra manera estaba fuertemente resguardado en una cámara acorazada (léase caja fuerte) bajo tierra del palacio. 

Ya había arreglado ya que sus caballos y comida estuvieran listos para su partida de Vastras. Llegarían a las puertas de Asturia hasta el anochecer. No quería alertar a la ciudad entera de su presencia, así que sabía que era mejor empezar su ataque desde dentro de las paredes de palacio. 

Ahora cerca de la ciudad, Dorser estaba incluso mas seguro que Myami estaría ahí buscando a su hermana. Sintió su sangre hervir con emoción. Pronto la podría enfrentar. Ella había sido la única en emparejar sus habilidades y estaba ansioso por mostrarle todas las cosas nuevas que había aprendido. 

**~ Por la mañana – En el Palacio ~**

"¿Hitomi?" Van tocó ligeramente la puerta, "¿Estas despierta?" Van puso su oído en la puerta. No la había visto en el desayuno y había intentado buscarla en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado en día anterior. Cuando no la había visto ahí tampoco él había regresado al comedor haber si había aparecido ahí. Tampoco había regresado y fue entonces que Serena sugirió que Hitomi quizás siguiera durmiendo. Así que ahí estaba de pie frente a su puerta, "¿Hitomi?"

Hitomi se levantó y estiró. Tallado de sus ojos el sueño, Hitomi envolvió la manta alrededor de ella y abrió la puerta, "Buenos días, Van. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Nada, realmente". Van frotó nervioso la parte posterior de su cuello. Ahora que la había encontrado, Van no sabía que decir. Finalmente encontrando su voz de nuevo, Van sonrió, "No bajaste a desayunar y me preocupe un poco".

"Lo siento" Hitomi indico a Van que entrara en la habitación mientras ella se dirigía hacia su bolso. "¿Debería de haber estado abajo? ¿Ofendí a Millerna-sama o a Dryden-sama?". Hitomi sacó algunos artículos de su bolso y fue detrás de la pantalla para vestirse.

Van se sentó tenso al darse cuenta que ella iba a cambiarse de ropa mientras él estaba en la habitación con ella. Aunque no podría ver a través de la pantalla, sabía que no podría ser del todo apropiado para él estar en la habitación mientras una mujer se cambiaba. Solo sabiendo que era Hitomi la que estaba detrás de la pantalla comenzaba a inspirar su imaginación. Sabia que su piel era suave por todas las veces que él había besado su frente y mejillas y las veces que había sostenido su mano. Van cerró sus ojos, mientras imágenes de cómo se vería Hitomi desnuda invadieron su mente. 

"¿Van?" Hitomi salió detrás de la pantalla completamente vestida, "No contestaste mi pregunta".

Los ojos de Van se abrieron y sabia que estaba sonrojado. Hitomi lo miraba con curiosidad y el rápidamente sacudió su cabeza alejando su imaginación. "Disculpa".

Hitomi suspiró, "¿Me estabas poniendo atención?"

"Por supuesto", Van buscó rápidamente en su mente por lo que sabia Hitomi le había preguntado, "Y no, no ofendiste a nadie". Van sonrió, orgulloso de haber podido contestar su anterior pregunta. 

"Bueno", Hitomi aun estaba insegura por la mirada que había visto en el rostro de Van pero sabía que la mirada no era mala así que decidió dejar eso en paz. Después recordando lo que ella quería decirle, Hitomi comenzaba a arreglar las cosas de su cuarto, "Van, creo que alguien me estaba llamando anoche".

Van puso toda su atención, "¿Llamándote? ¿Cómo?"

"Hai", Hitomi se sentó enfrente de Van en la silla del escritorio, "¿Tu sabes que podemos hablar el uno con el otro por nuestras mentes?" Hitomi esperó a que Van cabeceara, "Bien creo que quienquiera que estuviese llamándome estaba haciendo justo eso. Estaban tratando de conectar con mi mente".

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Bien al principio estaba asustada y envié una carga psíquica"

"¿Qué es eso?" Van estaba curioso acerca de lo que Hitomi pudo hacer. Ella había confiado a él que sus poderes estaban creciendo y él al mismo tiempo le había confiado su secreto de algunas manifestaciones de sus propios poderes. 

Hitomi pensó por un momento, "Es como una clase de reflejo defensivo. Envié una fuerte ráfaga de energía de regreso a la mente de enlace. Cerrando sus poderes momentáneamente. En corto deje inconsciente a cualquiera que hubiese tratado de contactarme".

"¿Sabes quien te llamó?" 

"Apenas ellos. Hasta donde yo se solo personas cercanas pueden formar lazos mentales. Como nosotros, somos los mejores amigos. Después esta la familia y…"

Van sonrió, "Hitomi, eso es"

"¿Qué es?"

"La familia" Van saltó con la idea.

El rostro de Hitomi se iluminó. "Oh por Dios". Hitomi sonrió entendiendo lo que acababa de descubrir. "Ahora se por que 'Tom-Tom' sonaba tan familiar". Pensó. Después dijo en voz alta para Van. "No se por que no me lo imaginé antes". 

Van cabeceo entendiendo. "Tenemos que decirle a los otros. Parece ser que no tendremos que viajar al bosque de tus sueños".

**~ Medio día – Refugio de Dryden ~**

"Sigo sin creer que ella este aquí". Hitomi estaba tan emocionada. Myami estaba ahí. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar en que parte de Asturia estaba. Después de que Hitomi y Van había explicado acerca de lo que le había pasado a Hitomi la noche anterior, el grupo había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana discutiendo de cómo encontrar a Myami. Había estados todos de acuerdo en que Dryden enviaría algunas personas a la ciudad con la descripción que Hitomi había provisto para empezar la búsqueda.

"¿Y bien cuando vamos a salir y ayudar a buscar?" Merle estaba tan emocionada como Hitomi.

Millerna se puso de pie. "Estoy lista ahora. Los mensajeros han estado afuera por cerca de dos horas. Eso debió haberles dado tiempo suficiente para esparcir la descripción por la ciudad. Si cualquier persona que viera a una mujer de pelo negro y ojos verdes la trajera a nuestra presencia".

Serena rió ante la imagen de Millerna si eso pasara, "De alguna manera no creo que seria exactamente así".

"Hitomi" Dryden sobaba su barbilla, "Una vez que tu y tu hermana estén reunidas, ¿iniciaras inmediatamente la segunda parte de tu búsqueda?".

"Hai. Encontrar a Myami responderá muchas preguntas, pero no cambiara el echo de que Gaea y la Luna Fantasma siguen en peligro". 

Ante el comentario el grupo quedo serio. Ellos ya sabían acerca del inminente peligro. "Un mundo morirá, el otro desaparecerá". Allen dijo en voz baja.

"Mucha mas razón para continuar", Merle respondió, "Como Millerna-sama dice, el mensajero ya debió haber dado la información a bastantes personas".

Van asistió, "Esta bien deberíamos dividirnos. Cubriremos más área de esa manera. Te nos unirás Dryden-sama".

"Hai. Millerna y Serena pueden acompañarme. Buscaremos en el área oriental de Asturia".

Allen estaba por protestar que Serena fuera con Dryden pero Merle lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano, "Allen y yo buscaremos en el área occidental".

"Eso nos deja el área meridional a Hitomi y a mi". Indicó Van 

"Si alguien la encuentra. Solo concéntrense en mi". Hitomi sugirió. "Yo debería poder escucharles llamarme. Después puedo informar a los otros y nos les uniremos".

Todos asistieron y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia a fuera. En la puerta de enfrente del palacio Hitomi se dirigió a sus amigos. "Arigato, minna. No se que haría sin cualquiera de ustedes". 

Serena caminó hacia Hitomi y la abrazó suavemente. "Arigato, Hitomi-chan. Pero somos nosotros los que estaríamos perdidos sin ti".

Hitomi miró agradecida a cada uno. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. 

"Suficiente de estas cursilerías" Merle sonrió juguetona, "Entre mas pronto encontremos a Myami mejor".

Hitomi se separo de Serena y asistió. Después de las últimas indicaciones el grupo se separó para encontrar a la hermana de Hitomi.

**~ Mediodía - Entre Vastras y Asturia ~ **

Dorser y Nigel habían parado para descansar, comer un rápido almuerzo y descansar sus caballos. Tenía aun cinco horas más antes de que alcanzaran Asturia. Dorser dio vuelta hacia los árboles mientras Nigel caminaba de regreso abotonándose su pantalón. "¿Me dejaste algo de eso?"

Dorser lanzó la última pieza de pan a Nigel. Nigel la atrapó y mordió un pedazo, "¿Qué sucede?"

Dorser sacudió la cabeza. Desde que habían comenzado el camino a Asturia, había estado teniendo un extraño presentimiento. Mirando sobre la extensión del camino, Dorser aclaró su mente. Dorser había entrenado hacia tiempo sus latentes habilidades telepáticas para detectar a otros psíquicos. Aunque no era tan poderoso como su amo Kirok, Dorser era experto con el poder que había reclamado. Después de encontrar que no podía sentir a nadie más a parte de Nigel cerca, Dorser soltó el aire que había estado sosteniendo. "Hora de irnos".

Nigel cabeceo en respuesta y salto sobre su caballo. Esperó hasta que Dorser montara su caballo y el dúo una vez mas comenzó su viaje. 

**~ Mediodía – Habitación de Myami ~**

"Pristelle" Myami gimoteó, "Tienes que dejarme salir de aquí. Hitomi esta ahí afuera".

Pristelle mostró su lengua a la paseante mujer. "Escuchaste a Tardus. Ryley y Yil lo ayudaran en la búsqueda de hoy. Tu te quedas aquí y descansas".

Myami se arrodilló junto a Pristelle y coloco su cabeza en el regazo de Pristelle, "Pero yo no me quiero quedar aquí. Debería estar afuera buscándola. Ella es MI hermana después de todo. Por favor Pristelle. Por favor bonita". 

"Sabes que puedes ser como una niña a veces". Pristelle empujo a Myami fuera de su regazo. 

Myami aterrizó en el piso. Miró esperanzada a Pristelle. "Esto significa que vas a desobedecer a Tardus y vendrás conmigo a buscar a Hitomi".

"No", Pristelle respondió calmadamente y regresó a leer el libro que había traído con ella. 

"¡Pristelle!"

**~ Área oriental ~**

"Vamos, Allen". Merle lo arrastró de la mano, "No seas un viejo preocupón"

Allen se sacudió a Merle y cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. "Disculpa. Nunca he sido no nunca seré un viejo preocupón"

"Si lo eres", Merle tomo la misma posición de Allen y lo enfrentó. "Primero te preocupas por Hitomi-chan durante la Gran Guerra y ahora te preocupas sin fin por tu hermana. Serena ya es mayor sabes".

"Ella sigue necesitando a alguien que la proteja", Allen protestó.

Merle no podía creer que tenía esta conversación con Allen. "Serena tiene 21 años. Ha sido entrenada en el uso de la espada por ti. Ella aun tiene los rápidos reflejos de Dilandu, aunque, gracias a dios, no su locura. Esta creciendo". Cuando Allen no respondió, Merle continuó, "Quizás necesitó que la protegieras por un tiempo, pero la mayor parte creo que es muy capaz"

Allen se quedo en silencio todo lo que Merle le acababa de decir lo dejo pensativo, hundido en sus pensamiento. Cada palabra sonaba verdad. Serena había crecido y él la seguía tratando como si tuviera 12. Allen sacudió su cabeza, que tonto había sido. "Sigue sin gustarme".

Merle rió ante la aceptación aun inestable que Allen comenzaba mostrar, "Nadie dijo que te iba a gustar. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es aceptarlo". Merle tomó el brazo de Allen y comenzaron a caminar, "Solo deja a Serena descubrir quien es. Estoy segura que es todo lo que quiere. Ella aun sigue necesitando a su hermano mayor".

Allen se confortó con eso y los dos amigos continuaron su búsqueda.

**~ Área occidental ~**

Serena suspiró mientras levantaba su vista hacia el sol, "Son cerca de las tres de la tarde y aun no hay señales de Myami"

"Lo se", Dryden se dirigió a Millerna, "¿Cómo estas?"

Millerna sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Dryden amorosamente, "Estoy bien, mi amor. Además de estar un poco cansada, creo que puedo seguir buscando. Aunque algo me dice que debimos haber traído los caballos" 

"Se a lo que te refieres. Me pregunto como les ira a los otros". Dryden besó la mano de su esposa.

"Bien no hemos escuchado nada de Hitomi, así que es seguro asumir que nadie ha visto a Myami todavía. Lo único que tenemos de nuestro lado es que en la ciudad se ha esparcido la búsqueda de una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Pero nadie a lanzado esa clase de mujer en nuestro camino". Serena guiño a Millerna.

Millerna fingió enojo, "Cualquiera lo pensaría después de que su rey y reina lo han ordenado".

"Millerna-sama" Serena sacudió su cabeza y sonrió, "Supongo que tenemos que hacerlo a la antigua y preguntar en los alrededores".

"Tienes razón" Dryden declaró. Después ofreció sus brazos a ambas Millerna y Serena, "Deberíamos continuar. Solo tenemos un poco mas para explorar antes de que podamos unirnos a uno de los grupos para ayudar".

Serena y Millerna tomaron la oferta de Dryden y el trío una vez más comenzó su búsqueda. 

**~ Área meridional ~ **

"¿Nada?" Van colocó una mano confortante en el hombro de Hitomi. Había estado buscando por las últimas cuatro horas y aun no había señal de Myami. 

Hitomi dejo salir una profundo suspiro, "Trato de alcanzarla, pero parece que cada vez que me acerco a donde esta algo me bloquea".

"¿Una barrera?" Van pensó por un momento. "¿Podría ser que ella haya puesto algunas defensas después de lo de anoche?"

"Supongo", Hitomi sonrió esperanzada a Van, "Sigamos buscando un poco mas. Si no encontramos nada para el atardecer, como sugirió Dryden, regresamos al palacio y buscaremos de nuevo mañana".

"¿Estas decepcionada?" Van pregunto mientras comenzaban a caminar de nuevo. 

"Hai", Hitomi miró dentro de la concurrida calle. "Se que no envié suficiente como para mantenerla fuera todo el día. Esperaría a que ella me buscara".

"Quizás esta solo un poco desorientada. Tu misma dijiste que por que tus poderes estaban creciendo a veces es difícil controlarlos. Pudiste haber mandado la suficiente como para dejarla dormida todo el día". Van dijo confortablemente

"Supongo".

Van vio la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de Hitomi y habló para confortarla, "Aun tenemos una hora o mas antes de que debamos regresar al palacio, ¿vamos a darle un buen uso, Huh?" 

Hitomi asistió. Van tomó la mano de Hitomi y al apretó de modo tranquilo. Después aun sosteniendo su mano, Van condujo a Hitomi a través de las calles de Asturia. 

**~ En las puertas de Asturia ~**

"¡Dorser!" Nigel detuvo su andar. "Llegamos"

Dorser cabeceo en respuesta a Nigel y le indicó que desmontara, "Desde aquí iremos a pie".

Nigel se conformo y tomando sus caballos se dirigieron a Asturia a pie. Caminaron a través de la parte occidental de la ciudad, dejando pasar los primeros tres mesones en el camino. Una vez que hubieron encontrado un establecimiento que Dorser aprobara dejaron a los caballos en los establos y fueron a dentro.

"¿Por qué aquí?" Nigel inquirió, "Pasamos tres lugares perfectamente decentes".

"Estamos mas cerca del palacio aquí"

Nigel notó la mirada en el rostro de Dorser. "Vamos a salir a buscar a la hermana ahora mismo, ¿Cierto?"

"Hai."

Nigel sacudió su cabeza y se encaminó de vuelta a las aun concurridas calles de Asturia. Después de que Dorser hubiese pagado las dos habitaciones, se encaminó para unirse a Nigel. Dorser sacó el dispositivo que el amo Kirok le había dado. Apuntó el pequeño instrumento a través del castillo y lentamente movió sus brazos a través de la ciudad. Nigel observó mientras la luz crecía a medida que se acercaban a la parte meridional de la ciudad. Cuando Dorser estuvo satisfecho con la intensidad de la luz aguardó el dispositivo, "Iremos por allá".

Otra mirada atravesó las facciones de Dorser. Nigel detuvo a Dorser en su caminar, "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Myami", los ojos de Dorser se oscurecieron, "La puedo sentir. Ella también esta aquí"

Ante eso Nigel sonrió con malicia. "Que gran día, una reunión familiar" Dorser hizo a un lado a Nigel y continuaron caminando.

**~ Área meridional ~**

"Sabía que me dejarías salir" Myami estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y respiro profundamente el aire fresco. 

Pristelle se sobaba las manos juntas nerviosamente, asegurándose de que los chicos no habían regresado aun, "Esta bien, es suficiente tiempo a fuera". Alcanzó a Myami para que regresara al mesón. 

Myami ágilmente esquivó a Pristelle, "Vamos, Prisy. Por favor vamos a ayudar a buscar a Hitomi". 

"Oh no, no lo harás. Tu prometiste que todo lo que querías era algo aire fresco y ahora lo tienes, así que vamos de vuelta a tu habitación" 

"Pristelle" Myami había esperado que regresaran Tardus y a los otros lo suficiente para saber si ellos habían encontrado a Hitomi. Tomando su tono mas autoritario miró a Pristelle a los ojos, "Hitomi es MI hermana. NECESITO ser la que la busque". 

Pristelle pudo ver que Myami empezaba a impacientarse. Ella solo usaba ese tono de voz cuando se empezaba a molestar. Y para Pristelle, ella prefería ver a Tardus molesto que a Myami, "Esta bien, me rindo".

Ante la respuesta de Pristelle Myami esbozó una enorme sonrisa, "No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de Tardus". Myami abrazó a Pristelle, "Ahora sígueme. Vamos a encontrar a Hitomi. Oh y antes de que lo olvide podrías por favor eliminar la magia negra de Yil. La que usó para crear la barrera de protección. Tu magia blanca debe poder hacer el truco".

Pristelle suspiró y extendió sus brazos. Cerró sus ojos y dijo en un corto hechizo. Myami observó mientras Pristelle era rodeada de una ligera aura blanca. Cuando Pristelle había terminada sonrió a Myami, "Ya estas feliz. ¿Algo mas princesa?" Pristelle se burlo inclinándose ante Myami. 

"No, no requiero nada mas por el momento" Myami se rió mientras se alejaba caminando, "Pero estoy segura que te lo dejare saber cuando piense en algo mas".

"¡Oh tu!" Pristelle alcanzó a Myami y la pellizcó. 

Al dar la vuelta de la esquina, Ryley, Yil y Tardus regresaban después de buscar cualquier tipo información que los llevara a donde se encontraba Hitomi, por lo que podían decir, Hitomi era una heroína en la Gran Guerra. Aunque la guerra nunca los había encontrado y tampoco a su asilo, las historias de la guerra había llegado a sus oídos.

"Myami se va a morir cuando le digamos que Hitomi ha estado en Gaea antes", Ryley se detuvo en un banco cercano y se sentó.

Tardus se dejó caer enseguida de Ryley, "Yo sigo sin creerlo. Ella estuvo aquí hace cinco años solo para regresar a la Luna Fantasma. Las personas aquí casi la reverencian".

"Yo básicamente encontré lo mismo" Yil dijo, "Al parecer la pequeña hermana de Myami es famosa".

"Ciertamente lo es". Ryley estiró sus piernas y se recargó en el respaldo del banco.

Tardus se sentó en silencio pensando en la información que habían recopilado. Excepto por el palacio y el área occidental, había buscado por la ciudad entera. Después de las explicaciones de Yil de que había pasado por la madrugada con Myami, había empezado a planear inmediatamente como encontrar a Hitomi. Habían salido tan pronto lo primeros rayos del sol habían asomado en el horizonte. Dejando a Pristelle como "niñera" de Myami, se había separado y peinado Asturia. Alrededor del mediodía se había reunido para comer en un restaurante local. Habían discutido sus descubrimientos hasta el momento y convenido que separándose cubrirían más área. Después de que hubiesen terminado su comida, Tardus sugirió que continuaran la búsqueda y se reunirían de vuelta en el mesón alrededor de las cuatro. 

Aquí sentados, no muy lejos del mesón, descansando un poco antes de unirse a sus compañeras. "Saben", Ryley rompió el silencio. "Myami debe haber despertado hace como siete horas".

Yil entendió, "Debe estar muy molesta si Pristelle pudo mantenerla en su habitación todo el día".

"Tienes razón" Tardus miró hacia el cielo, "Son cerca de las cinco. Creo es que es tiempo de enfrentar la música". Tardus se puso de pie y cepilló su pantalón.

Yil sacudió su cabeza y palmeo a Tardus en la espalda, "No te preocupes tienes a Ryley y a mí para protegerte".

"¡Cuéntame fuera de eso!" Ryley rió, "La última vez que Myami estuvo molesta con Tardus destrozaron mi cabaña por que yo trataba de protegerlo. Myami no es mi persona favorita cuando esta enojada".

Tardus sobó su sien y suspiró, "Ryley tiene razón, cundo Myami se enfurece, te deja saberlo"

Ryley se puso de pie e indico a los chicos se le unieran, "Sabes solo he visto a Myami realmente furiosa dos veces: la vez de mi cabaña y la vez con Dorser. Con excepción de esas veces, Myami se tranquiliza muy fácil o realmente no se enoja del todo".

"Él tiene razón", Yil agregó. "Deberíamos regresar de todas formas. Pristelle debe estar arrancándose los cabellos para estos momentos".

  El trío rió con ganas y comenzaron a caminar sin ánimo de llegar al mesón. 

Hitomi se dirigió a una de la mesas afuera de una tienda, "Crees que podríamos sentarnos por allá". Hitomi sacó sus cartas del tarot, "Me gustaría hacer una lectura antes de que regresemos a palacio".

"No veo por que no podamos". Van caminó delante de Hitomi para preguntar al vendedor si estaba bien para ellos que usaran la mesa temporalmente. Después de que el vendedor asistiera Van indicó a Hitomi se acercara y se sentara. 

"El vendedor dice que podemos usar la mesa tanto tiempo como necesitemos". Van tomó asiento enseguida de Hitomi. "¿Vas a usar las cartas para buscar a Myami?"

"Ya intentamos con el colgante y con nuestros poderes. La única cosa que no he intentado son las cartas", Hitomi mezclaba las cartas.

"¿Qué hay acerca de la barrera? ¿Las cartas te permitirán ver con ella?"

Hitomi mezcló una vez mas las cartas después comenzó a repartirlas, "No lo se. Espero que ella la haya retirado".

Van guardó silencio mientras observó a Hitomi realizar la lectura. Observaba mientras cartas familiares se presentaban: La Luna, las espadas y la Reina. Van levanto la vista hacia Hitomi. Sus ojos parecían haber adquirido una calidad vidriosa.

Para Hitomi las cartas que estaba viendo eran diferentes de alguna manera, como si brillaran con una fuerza invisible. Ella sintió como entraba en trance mientras una visión reclamaba sus sentidos. No era tan poderosa como la primera visión que había tenido en Gaea, pero era igualmente importante. La visión revelaba las calles se Asturia. Hitomi encontró que podía navegar en esta visión como en las otras. Moviéndose cautelosamente, Hitomi estudió sus alrededores. De alguna manera le parecía familiar. Entonces repentinamente ella estaba de pie frente a frente con Myami. Myami traía el cabello en una cola alta, lo que dejo visible su oscura marca de nacimiento. Pero fueron sus ojos verdes tan parecidos a los suyos los que confirmaron a Hitomi que era su hermana.

Hitomi sonrió mientras observaba a Myami hablar con una mujer más pequeña a su lado. Parecía que la estaban buscando. El corazón de Hitomi saltaba de alegría. Sabía que Myami la buscaría. Esto haría su encuentro mucho más fácil. Ella observó a la pequeña mujer apuntar a alguien con sorpresa en su rostro. Myami se dirigió hacia donde estaba apuntando y la sorpresa que había aparecido en un principio pronto se transformó en terror. La visión terminó con Myami corriendo hacia Hitomi gritando su nombre. 

"¿Hitomi?" Van sabia que acababa de tener una visión. La mirada vidriosa se retiró de sus ojos y Van pasó una mano gentilmente por su hombro, "¿Hitomi?"

Los ojos de Hitomi finalmente volvieron a la normalidad y sofocando un grito, "Van, Myami está aquí. Algo va ha pasar y va a pasar pronto. Tenemos que llamar a los otros". Hitomi cerró rápidamente sus ojos y se concentró en sus amigos.

Serena miró a Millerna y Dryden, "La encontró. Están cerca de la puerta meridional de Asturia".

"Hitomi la encontró", Merle se dirigió a Allen, "Por aquí"

"¿Vienen?" Van preguntó.

"Hai" Hitomi se puso de pie y comenzó a mirara en los alrededores. "Están por allá"

"¿Qué va a pasar?"

"En la visión, Myami esta en un lugar cerca de aquí. Ella esta buscándome en Asturia con otra mujer. La otra mujer apuntó hacia algo y cuando Myami dio vuelta para ver que era, ella gritó mi nombre".

Van entendió la urgencia de la situación, "Entonces mantengamos los ojos abiertos".

Algunos metros Dorser había visto a Hitomi. Era notable. La semejanza de la hermana con Myami era inequívoca. Esos verdes ojos y rasgos faciales. Si no fuere por el cabello rubio cenizo Dorser la habría ciertamente confundido con Myami. "Ahí esta ella".

Nigel siguió con la mirada fija hacia donde estaba apuntando Dorser, "¡Demonios! Es la viva imagen de Myami.

Dorser gruñó, "¿Estas listo?"

"Si la atrapamos a ella primero, llamaremos la atención", Nigel precisó.

"Tienes razón". Dorser estuvo de acuerdo y descubrió una idea que era muy atractiva, "Disparale".

"¿Qué?"

"Disparale. Ves a ese hombre que esta con ella" Dorser esperó hasta que Nigel lo viera.

"Se parece al Rey de Fanelia". Nigel recordó de sus lecciones con el amo Kirok, "¿Y que va a pasar cuando le dispare?" 

"Ella es aparentemente su amiga. Si la lastimas lo suficiente, lo mas seguro es que él la lleve al palacio. Siendo los derechos de la realeza permanecer ahí durante su visita".

"Y si la lleva al palacio a recuperarse, podremos matar dos pájaros de un tiro". Nigel terminó el pensamiento de Dorser. 

"Exacto"

"Bueno quien puede decir que no a una pequeña carnicería". Nigel levantó sus manos y apuntó. 

Todo lo que sucedió después de ese momento pasó en cámara lenta para Van. Hitomi grito en nombre de Myami y empezó a correr hacia la mujer que había identificado. Van observaba feliz mientras la mujer a lado de Myami apuntaba hacia Hitomi. Myami dio vuelta y sonrió. La expresión de felicidad cambió por una de terror.

Van vio un haz de luz dirigiéndose hacia Hitomi desde la izquierda. Él empezó a correr tras Hitomi. 

Myami había visto la misma cosa y también había comenzado a correr, "¡Hitomi!"

Hitomi se congeló mientras su visión se hacia realidad. 

**~ Fin del Capítulo 5 ~**


	6. Comienzo difícil

**Capítulo 6: Comienzo difícil **

   "¡Pristelle!" gritó Myami, mientras se acercaba a Hitomi.

  Pristelle entendió la orden no dicha por su líder y rápidamente empezó a cantar. Corriendo, Van observó que la mujer que había llamado Myami comenzaba a brillar rodeándose de una aura blanca. Él forzó sus piernas para que se movieran mas rápido mientras el haz de energía acortaba rápidamente la distancia entre el punto de inicio y Hitomi. Tenia que salvarla. Si él perdía a Hitomi ahora después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos nunca podría vivir con si mismo.

   Justo como pasaba con Van, Myami veía todo movimiento en cámara lenta. Myami vio la velocidad con la que el haz de luz viajaba y sabía que ni ella ni el hombre que corría hacia su hermana podrían alcanzar a Hitomi a tiempo. Rezó para que Pristelle pudiese completar el hechizo. Ella empujó su cuerpo hasta sus límites. Sabiendo que no podría ir mas rápido si no revelaba sus alas, Myami hizo la única cosa que podía hacer en ese momento. Llamó por ayuda. 

   Tardus escuchó el llamado telepático de Myami y dirigiéndose a Ryley y Yil. "Hay problemas".

   Los dos hombres cabecearon y el trío comenzó a correr.

   Hitomi sabia que debía moverse. También sabía que moverse era imposible. Algo la había congelado en ese punto. Ella estaba de pie aterrorizada mientras el láser como haz se acercaba. Entonces lo vio. Detrás de la luz estaban dos hombres. Ellos debían ser la razón por la cual no podía moverse  y estaba apunto de ser golpeada. Hitomi apenas podía ver sus características. La única cosa que se dejaba ver era un pequeño escudo con un dragón torcido. 

   No sabiendo como ella iba a sobrevivir, Hitomi cerró sus ojos. Usando sus poderes para susurrar a Van, "Aishiteru, Van".

   Van casi no escuchó las palabras que Hitomi le había enviado, pero una vez que las había registrado lo sabía ella le estaba diciendo de alguna manera adiós, "¡Hitomi! ¡NOOOOOO!". 

   El haz de luz estaba a centímetros del cuerpo de Hitomi cuando repentinamente chocó con una pared invisible. La fuerza de los dos poderes lazaron con fuerza a Hitomi hacia atrás. Callo algunos metros lejos, inconsciente por el golpe. Van llegó hasta Hitomi primero y se arrodilló a su lado. Casi temeroso de tocarla, Van la colocó sobre sus rodillas. "¿Hitomi?" Van susurró.

   Myami alcanzó a su inconsciente hermana y sacó su espada. Ella había visto registrar algo en los ojos de Hitomi cuando había quedado mirando fijamente en la dirección de origen del haz.  Myami dio vuelta para ver el punto que había mirado Hitomi. No la sorprendería que los perpetradores no estuvieran muy lejos de allí. Alcanzó su arma y se concentró. Una barrera psíquica había sido puesta y ella no podría rastrear a los atacantes de Hitomi. Pristelle la había alcanzado y ella le había rápidamente explicado que había llamado al resto del grupo. Entonces Myami había guardado su espada y arrodillado enseguida un temblante Van y de una inconsciente Hitomi. 

   "¿Cómo esta?" Myami quitó un filamento de cabello.  

   Van no podía quitar sus ojos del rostro de Hitomi, "No lo se. Ella esta respirando pero no se si algo esta roto".

   Myami podía sentir el miedo y la incertidumbre de Van. También pudo sentir el amor irradiando de él. Ese hombre estaba enamorado de su hermana. Eso tocó a Myami y se apresuró a tranquilizar al joven hombre, "soy Myami, esta joven es mi hermana". Myami indicó a Pristelle se acercara, "Ellas es Pristelle. Ella es experta en magia blanca. ¿Quizás deba atender a Hitomi?"

   "Se quien eres". Van levantó la vista lentamente hacia la hermana de Hitomi. "Hitomi y yo somos amigos. Mi nombre es Van". Entonces se dirigió a Pristelle, "Por favor ayúdala en lo que puedas".

   "Ah, ahora se por que me parecías familiar. Tu eres el Rey de Fanelia". Pristelle se arrodilló a un lado de Myami y colocó sus manos levemente sobre su figura. "Su majestad, solo siga sosteniéndola y yo veré si al algo que necesite reparar".

   Myami sonrió, "Por lo que veo, mi hermana hizo amigos en altas posiciones."

   Justo en ese momento Tardus, Yil y Ryley aparecieron, espadas en mano.

   "Myami" Tardus se paró enseguida de su amiga. "¿Qué esta sucediendo?"

   Ryley ya había guardado su espada y viendo que Pristelle estaba ocupada, se paró detrás de ella. Yil había visto que la conmoción había pasado y pero aun tenia que cerciorarse de que el área fuera segura. Tardus pudo ver que comenzaban aparecer una muchedumbre y llamó a Myami. "¿Mya-chan?"

   "Alguien le disparó un haz de energía a Hitomi. Afortunadamente, Pristelle pudo usar un hechizo protector para desviarlo. Estamos aquí por que el escudo no se manifestó por completo y las energías chocaron lanzado a Hitomi dejándola inconsciente".  Myami rápidamente explicó.

   "¿Ella esta bien?" Tardus miró hacia la joven mujer que se parecía mucho a Myami. 

   Myami se dio vuelta hacia Pristelle, "Pristelle sigue haciendo lo suyo".

  El grupo siguió en silencio mientras Pristelle comenzaba el proceso de curar a Hitomi. No habían pasado unos minutos cuando Pristelle lentamente quitó sus manos. "Ella va a estar bien".

   Ante las palabras de Pristelle, un respiro que le grupo no sabía que habían estado sosteniendo, se soltó. 

   "¿Qué sucedió?" Van preguntó mientras que colocó a Hitomi mas cerca de él. 

   Pristelle indicó para que cada uno se pusiera de pie. Una vez que todos se habían levantado y Van hubiera acomodado a Hitomi confortablemente en sus brazos, Pristelle explicó. "El choque de las dos energías circulo brevemente por su propio campo psionic". Todos excepto Myami dieron a Pristelle una mirada sin expresión. Pristelle suspiró, "En otras palabras además de unos moretones y músculos adoloridos, ella va a estar bien".

   "Ahora creo que sería prudente llevarla a un lugar donde pueda descansar". Ryley sugirió.

   Van sacudió su cabeza, "Todavía no. Hitomi había tenido una visión acerca de Myami antes de que todo esto ocurriera y mando un llamado a todos nuestros amigos. Debemos esperar antes de dirigirnos de nuevo a palacio".

   Afortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo por sus compañeros. Allen y Merle venia corriendo desde el lado oeste de la ciudad. Inmediatamente después de que parecieran aparecieron Millerna, Dryden y Serena acercándose desde el lado este. 

   "Estamos aquí" Merle dijo. Fue entonces que notó a Van sosteniendo a Hitomi y los cuatro nuevos rostros rodeándolos. "¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué sucedió aquí?" Merle corrió rápido a lado de Van, "¿Y quienes son estas personas?".

   Millerna y Serena se acercaron a Merle seguidas de cerca por Dryden y Allen. Allen echó un vistazo a la inconsciente figura entonces miró ardidamente a los forasteros. Sacando conclusiones, Allen sin saber a quien culpar, "¿Por qué dejaron que le sucediera esto a Hitomi?"

    Van no podía creer la audacia de Allen. Estaba apunto de darle a Allen una dosis de su propia medicina cuando Myami pasó una mano sobre su hombro. Ya enojado por no haber podido capturar a las personas responsables de las heridas de su hermana, Myami comenzaba a enfurecerse por ser acusada de lastimar a su hermana, "¿Quién demonios crees que eres?" Myami caminó por un lado de Van para pararse enfrente de Allen. Midiendo 1.70 Myami nunca se sintió intimidada por nadie, hombre o mujer. Pero la molesto en extremo el tener que levantar su cara para ver a Allen, "Yo NUNCA lastimaría a Hitomi. Ella es la única familia que tengo ahora. Y, quien quiera que seas, no tienes derecho de acusarme de algo, si no sabes lo que sucedió".

   Los ojos de Allen se ensancharon. No solo había perdido su temperamento, había perdido los estribos con la hermana de Hitomi. Allen estudió cuidadosamente a la mujer frente a él. En su rostro la semejanza con Hitomi era inequívoca. ¿Cómo pudo no haber notado esos verdes ojos antes? Allen, puesto en su lugar, se encontró sin habla. 

   Serena sabía que su hermano había sobrepasado sus límites e intento suprimir cualquier otro conflicto, "Lo que mi hermano, Allen, dijo no tiene excusa, pero por favor acepten nuestras disculpas".  Serena se paró por un lado de Allen, "Estoy segura que fue solo por que estaba preocupado por Hitomi que él exageró".

  Allen podía sentirse avergonzado hasta la venas. No solo había sacado conclusiones apresuradas y erróneas,  estaba siendo salvado por su hermana menor. Allen aclaró su garganta y encontrando su voz, "Como Serena dice, me disculpo por la confusión". Allen continuó para mantener oculto su vergüenza, "Somos amigos de Hitomi y Van-sama".

   "Soy el rey Dryden de Asturia y esta es mi esposa, la reina Millerna" 

   Myami se inclinó en respeto, "Es un honor conocer a los reyes de Asturia. Mi nombre es Myami" Myami se puso de pie otra vez y presentó a sus amigos, "Ellos son Tardus, Yil, Pristelle y Ryley".

   "Por favor no te sientas como si necesitaras homenajearnos". Millerna intervino rápidamente, "Hitomi es nuestra amiga y cualquier amigo de Hitomi es nuestro amigo".

   "Mi nombre es Serena", Serena se presentó a si misma.

   Merle no se iba quedar fuera, "Soy Merle".

   "Es un placer conocerlos a todos", Ryley sonrió tibiamente a todos.

   Myami sonrió con ternura. A ella ciertamente le agradaban todos bastante bien, especialmente Van. La intensidad detrás de los ojos del joven hombre le recordaba tanto a los suyos. El único que no le agradaba mucho era el hombre rubio, Allen. Por alguna razón la había irritado y no pudo más que tener una sensación de inquietud. Pero por su hermana ella sería amiga del jabalí de un hombre.

   "¿Qué sucedió aquí?" la pregunta de Dryden detuvo las presentaciones.

   Yil quien había estado en silencio todo el tiempo decidió explicar, "Al parecer Hitomi fue atacada. Pristelle la atendió, se repondrá. No pudimos encontrar a los perpetradores. Íbamos a llevarla a un lugar para que descanse, pero Van nos informó que Hitomi los había llamado. Así que hemos estado esperando por todos ustedes".

  "Me parece que una explicación mas detallada seria mas razonable en el palacio, por que no miran por encima de sus hombros al parecer hemos llamado la atención de una multitud", Serena ladeo su cabeza viendo a la multitud que los rodeaba.

   Desde una cierta distancia, parados en un tejado, Dorser y Nigel miraban su obra. Aunque Nigel no consiguió dañar a la mujer, al menos tenia la satisfacción de saber que él era parte de la razón del por que ella actualmente estaba inconsciente. Nigel sonrió, "Míralos. Tenías razón. Ahora todos van a estar en el palacio. Incluso Myami" 

   "Todo va de acuerdo al plan". Dorser tocó el hombro de Nigel, "Ahora vamos a esperar hasta mañana y ver que encontramos".

  Nigel asistió y cantó un pequeño hechizo y el dúo desapareció de su ventajosa posición.

**~ Palacio real ~**

**  Una vez que Van y los otros regresaran al palacio, Millerna rápidamente vio las necesidades de cada uno. Myami, Tardus, Ryley, Pristelle y Yil  fueron barridos por un torbellino de criadas y mayordomos. Merle y Serena miraban con la boca abierta la habilidad de Millerna de recorrer el palacio. Antes de que lo supieran, Millerna los había llevado a todos a sus propias habitaciones  y a Hitomi acomodada segura dentro de su habitación. **

   Millerna cabeceo en apreciación. Había colocado a sus amigos y había enviado órdenes estrictas de que todos debían asistir a una tranquila e informal cena mas tarde. Tanto había pasado este día y todas necesitaban explicaciones. Millerna se dirigió a su propia habitación para alistarse y encontrar a su esposo sonriéndole calidamente.

   "Nunca dejas de asombrarme". Dryden puso un brazo alrededor de su esposa y comenzó a caminarla hacia su habitación, "Algún día tendrás que decirme tu secreto de cómo puedes organizar todo tan rápidamente".

   "Algún día", Millerna dijo, entonces deteniendo a Dryden, Millerna preguntó, "¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Las hermanas están reunidas. ¿Qué sobre Hitomi? ¿Estará bien?".

   Dryden la apretó confortablemente y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, "Paciencia. En cuanto a Hitomi, ella es fuerte. Lo ha probado tantas veces en el pasado. Cuando despierte, ella estará tan bien como nueva. Ahora, por que no ambos nos alistamos para nuestros nuevos invitados y para las nuevas preguntas y respuestas que serán proporcionadas esta noche".

**~ Habitación de Myami ~ **

**    Myami se detuvo pie petrificada en la habitación en la que la Reina la había puesto. Ya había visto alrededor de la cómoda habitación para encontrar varios vestidos de Asturia, asientos confortables y almohadas, una gran cama, y una puerta que conectaba directamente a la habitación de Hitomi. "¿Cómo demonios hizo ella esto?" Myami se refería a la adaptación de Millerna ante la situación tan apresurada.**

   No segura de lo que se suponía tenía que hacer antes de la cena, Myami se refrescó rápidamente en la baño adjunto entonces se aventuró a sentarse con su hermana. Ella silenciosamente abrió la puerta que conectaba sus habitaciones y encontró un visitante ocupando ya una silla a un lado de la cama.

   Van estaba sosteniendo la mano de Hitomi en completo silencio, casi como si estuviese eligiendo cuidadosamente que decirle. Myami no quería interrumpir la escena y se dio vuelta para cerrar la puerta. Ella pasaría tiempo con su hermana después. Parecía que este joven hombre necesitaba más a Hitomi en este momento que ella.

   Van escuchó un ligereó sonido y levantando los ojos de la cama. Vio a Myami dando vuelta para dejar la habitación, "Espera".  Soltando la mano de Hitomi, Van se puso de pie y camino algunos pasos hacia Myami, "¿Quieres sentarte con ella?".

   Myami cabeceo, "Esta bien. Puedo verla después de la cena".  Entonces Myami dio vuelta de nuevo para salir.

  Van no quería que Myami se fuera aun, "No te vallas. Por favor siéntate y cuídala conmigo".

  Myami no podría decir que no a la oferta de Van. Rápidamente, no deseando disturbar el descanso de Hitomi, Myami puso una silla en la cama enfrente de Van. Van la miraba y parecía mirarla fijamente por un momento antes de hablar, "Te pareces tanto a ella".

   "Lo se". Myami sonrió, "Siempre fuimos casi tan parecidas como dos gotas de agua. Era el color de nuestros pelo lo que nos diferenciaba".

   "¿Cómo nos encontraste?" Van encontró que quería que se quedara Myami no solo para tener alguien con quien hablar, sino para conseguir respuestas. Necesitaba este tiempo a solas con Myami.

   Myami saco el pendiente fuera por debajo de su ropa, "Use mi pendiente para encontrarla". Myami sintió que la piedra zumbaba. La gema comenzaba a rodearse de una intensa luz rosada y la misma luz comenzaba a parecer debajo de la ropa de ambos Van y Hitomi. "Y al parecer tu y Hitomi tienen una también". Van había quedado con la boca abierta, "Veo que mi madre y mi abuela se han separado de sus piedras y de laguna manera han pasado a ustedes dos".

   Van finalmente había encontrado su voz de nuevo, "La abuela de Hitomi le dio el colgante a Hitomi después de que desapareciste y antes de que visitara Gaea la primera vez", Van recordó a Hitomi diciéndole acerca del incidente, "Entonces ella me dio el colgante y…"

  "¿Qué quieres decir con primera vez?" Ahora era el turno de Myami de estar sorprendida,  "¿Ella ha estado en  Gaea antes?".

   Van asistió, "Justo antes del comienzo de la Gran Guerra". Cuando Myami no habló, Van continuó su explicación, "Durante ese tiempo yo realizaba el ritual para reclamar el trono de Fanelia, de alguna manera fui transportando a la Luna Fantasma. El dragón con el que había estado peleando fue transportado conmigo. El lugar en donde aparecí resulto ser el mismo lugar donde Hitomi estaba en ese momento".

   "¿Y bien entonces que sucedió?" Myami dejo fuera el estupor.

   "Una vez que había vencido al dragón y obtenido el energist, Hitomi fue transportada de vuelta a Gaea conmigo",  Van cortó un poco. "Mientras Hitomi estuvo aquí la Gran Guerra empezó y terminó. Ella fue determinante en la derrota de Zaibach".

   Myami se sentó en silencio mientras procesaba toda la información que Van acaba de proporcionarle. No lo podía creer. Su hermana era una heroína de la guerra. "¿Cómo que fue determinante?". Myami estaba muy interesada en saber más de la vida de Hitomi. "¿Estabas tu a su lado?"

   Van asistió en respuesta. "Si. Muchas personas estuvieron al lado de Hitomi. Sus poderes ayudaron mucho durante las batallas. Al final fue el poder de su corazón y su compasión lo que derrotó a Zaibach".  Él examinó la reacción de Myami. Sus ojos mostraban admiración, amor y temor por Hitomi. Cuando Myami no respondió asumió que ella esperaba que continuara. "Fue entonces que me enamore de ella". Van sentía como si necesitara la aprobación de Myami, "Pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírselo. Ella regresó a la Luna Fantasma. La extrañe grandemente y cuando descubrimos que podíamos comunicarnos a través de nuestras mentes aun que estuviésemos en mundos separados, nos mantuvimos en contacto por los últimos cinco años".

   "Pude sentir el amor que tienes por Hitomi. Tu aura lo irradia brillantemente". Myami busco las palabras apropiadas, "Pero en ese amor aun aparecer cierta incertidumbre. ¿Por qué me lo dijiste a mi antes de decírselo a ella?"

   "¿Cómo sabias que no se lo había dicho a Hitomi?"

   "Por la manera que estas ahora. Se que sientes que necesitas mi aprobación, pero en realidad no necesitas la aprobación de nadie, menos la mía. Es la aprobación de Hitomi la que tu buscas y la única manera que las vas a conseguir es diciéndole como te sientes".

   Van miró fijamente con cansancio a Myami, "Ella me dijo que me amaba justo antes de que pensara que iba a morir hoy", tomando una profunda respiración, "El pensamiento de perderla ahora casi me mató también. No puedo vivir sin ella".

   La silenciosa confesión de Van tocó a Myami. Ella se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la cama para colocar una mano sobre le hombro de Van, "Díselo. Es mi único consejo. Pero por ahora," Myami gentilmente alejo a Van de Hitomi y fue a besar su frente antes de cubrirlas con las mantas, "tenemos una cena que atender". Myami ligó su brazo con el de Van y procedió a guiarlo fuera de la habitación; "Mientras tu me escoltas al lugar donde tendremos la cena, por que no me hablas un poco acerca de ti y de Hitomi. Después puedes preguntar acerca de mí. ¿Hecho?"

   "Hecho". El corazón de Van estaba contento ante la aceptación de Myami. Aunque sabía que las cosas se volverían más difíciles antes de volverse fáciles,  al menos algunas cosas estaban en su lugar.

  Los dos compañeros caminaban hablando de ellos y de Hitomi. Un nuevo lazo se formó, uno entre, que Myami esperaba fuera, lo que se convertiría en un cuñado y su cuñada.

**~ Pasillo ~  **

   Minutos más tarde, después de un rápido vistazo a Hitomi, Merle caminó hacia la habitación de Serena. Antes de que hubiesen sido enviados a sus habitaciones, Serena le había pedido a Merle que pasara por ella y su hermano para ir a cenar.  Merle tarareaba una canción mientras pensaba en los eventos sucedidos durante el día. Nuevas personas, que eran ellos amigos o el enemigo que no podía ser visto, lo que fueran ahora eran parte de su grupo.

  Ella casi había llegado a la habitación de Serena cuando sus pensamientos se desviaron a cierto hombre-gato que al parecer era compañero de Myami. Ella había visto otros de su raza antes, pero por alguna razón es hombre-gato la intrigaba. Merle alejo ese pensamiento en particular y tocó la puerta de Serena suavemente, "Soy Merle".

   Dentro de la habitación Serena sonrió, "¡Adelante Merle!" Serena se levantó de su tocador y abrió la puerta.

  "¿Y bien estas lista?" Merle asomó su cabeza dentro de la habitación, "¿Dónde esta Allen?"

  "No lo se. Deberíamos revisar su habitación". Serena aguardó algunas cosas y después dejó la habitación.

   Merle siguió a Serena y las dos amigas hablaban, "¿Y bien que piensas acerca de Myami y sus amigos?" Serena tenia curiosidad sobre lo que Merle pensaba. 

   "Son bastante decentes", Merle dijo. "Para no mencionar a ese Tardus es increíblemente apuesto". Merle pensó el último cometario para si.

   Serena cabeceo de acuerdo, "Todos son ciertamente leales a Myami. Admiro eso. Lastima que Allen haya empezado las cosas con el pie equivocado".

   "Si, pero los comienzos son siempre difíciles. Y mas cuando hay usualmente mas señales de problemas en el horizonte".

   "Espero que Allen se comporte esta vez". Serena se dirigió a Merle antes de tocar la puerta de Allen, "Sabes últimamente siento como si los papeles de Allen y míos se hubieran  intercambiado. Me siento como la hermana mayor". 

   "No bromees", Merle rió entre dientes.

   "¿Y sabes que?"

   "¿Qué?"

   "Me gusta".

   Ambas mujeres rieron mientras estaban paradas frente a la puerta de Allen. Las risas llamaron la atención del ocupante de la habitación y Allen abrió la puerta. La vista de Serena y Merle riendo histéricamente, hicieron en él sacar su curiosidad, "¿Y de que se trata todo esto?".

   Esa pregunta solo obtuvo por respuesta más risas por parte del par. Sacudiendo su cabeza cerró la puerta de su habitación y dio a ambas mujeres un ligero empujón, "Esta bien, lo que sea adivino que no es algo que quiera escuchar, pero tenemos que irnos".

   Merle y Serena finalmente se había calmado. Serena guiño un ojo a Merle y se dirigió a Allen, "Lo que tú digas, hermano mayor"

  Eso trajo a las chicas otro ataque de risas. Y continuaron de esa manera mientras caminaban dentro del comedor informal. 

   Allen suspiró, "¿Qué hice para merecer esto?" Allen vio a las dos mujeres y encontró que ambas reían entre dientes ante lo que había dicho. 

   Cerca de su destino, Tardus, Yil, Ryley y Pristelle estaban caminando juntos hacia donde el mayordomo había llamado "El comedor informal". La mayor parte, habían sido aterrorizados ante lo lujoso de sus habitaciones. Habían sido tratados con amabilidad y ahora todos se sentían un poco fuera de lugar.

   "¿Qué crees que sucederá ahora?"  Pristelle sostuvo firmemente el brazo de Ryley.

   Tardus se encogió y continuaron caminando.  Sabiendo que Myami no tenía intención de regresar al Asilo, se preguntaba como les daría esa noticia a sus tres amigos. Hasta donde sabían, todo lo que estaba involucrado en la búsqueda era encontrar a Hitomi.  Pero ahora que la habían encontrado, estaba seguro que estaban pensando en volver a casa. También estaba seguro que en cuanto supieran que Myami no iba a regresar, ellos insistirían en quedarse también.  Él necesitaba consultar con Myami sobre lo que iban hacer.

   "Creo que llegamos". Yil apuntó a las dos grandes puertas de pie a su izquierda.

   Ryley sofocó un grito, "Y a esto le llaman comedor 'informal', que clase de puertas tendrá el comedor principal". 

   Con ese último comentario un grupo inseguro de personas tocó y entró en el salón.

**~ Comedor ~ **

**   Dryden y Millerna miraban sentados desde la cabeza de la mesa. Dryden se paró, "Bienvenidos, amigos".  Dryden le indicó los cómodos asientos, "Por favor tomen asiento".**

   El grupo cabeceo y todos se dirigieron a tomar asiento del lado opuesto de la reina. Sentándose todos uno al lado del otro, Pristelle, Ryley, Yil y Tardus murmuraron sus agradecimientos.

   Tardus habló por todos, "Si me permiten preguntar, ¿Dónde están todos?"

   Dryden, quien ya había reclamado su silla, sonrió, "Probablemente lleguen tarde".

   "Por favor no se sientan incómodos con nosotros", Millerna pronunció para confortar a sus invitados, "Ustedes son amigos de la única hermana de Hitomi. Los hace amigos de Hitomi y sus amigos son nuestros amigos también".

   "Me disculpo si dimos esa impresión",  Pristelle jugueteo con su servilleta, "Pero no les mentiremos, estamos cohibidos, mayormente por que nunca habíamos estado en tal ambiente antes. Todo es tan lujoso aquí. Todos hemos llevado vidas simples hasta ahora".

  "Estamos realmente agradecidos por su hospitalidad", Tardus terminó.

   Dryden cabeceo en apreciación, "No es nada en verdad. Es lo menos que podemos hacer".

   Millerna indico las dos mesas al final del salón, "Por favor no vacilen en comer ahora. Ha sido un largo día y además no han llegados los otros todavía, no veo el por que debamos esperar. Ellos entenderán que teníamos hambre", Millerna se paro y se dirigió hacia las mesas con comida.

   "Mi esposa esta en lo correcto. Es su culpa el que lleguen tarde". Dryden también se paró y se unió a Millerna.

   Pristelle se puso de pie y se encogió ante la mirada que recibió de lo otros, "Hey, tengo hambre". Con eso se les unió al rey y a la reina.

   Ryley observó a Pristelle tomar un plato. Él casi se ahoga con su bebida cuando escuchó a Pristelle preguntar a Millerna como mantenía ese maravilloso brillo en su rostro. 

   "Creo que mejor me les uno si quiero mantener a Pristelle fuera de cavar mas profundo", Ryley se puso de pie para tomar un plato.

   Tardus y Yil sentados se miraron el uno al otro. Finalmente mientras sus compañeros comenzaban a regresar a la mesa Tardus y Yil se pararon y fueron por sus cenas. Mientras se dirigían a la mesa de la comida, Myami, Van, Merle, Serena y Allen entraron a la habitación. 

   Myami se inclinó, "Me disculpo por llegar tarde. Estábamos entretenidos en nuestra conversación", Myami indicó a Van.

   Millerna se dirigió a Serena, "¿Qué sucedió con ustedes chicos?".

   "Solo un caso agudo de risa", Allen explicó y fue directo a los alimentos. Serena y Merle empezaron a reír de nuevo, "Ves a lo que me refiero".

   Millerna sacudió su cabeza, "¿Qué es tan divertido?"

  "Uh, nada…" Merle dijo entre risas.

   "Lo siento" Serena se detuvo y escondiendo su sonrisa mientras fue por un plato con alimentos.

   Merle hizo lo mismo y una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, el grupo que cenaba comenzó una conversación cortés.

**~ Mesón Trundle ~ **

   "¡Nigel!" Dorser golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Nigel. Se estaba haciendo tarde y Nigel había estado durmiendo desde que regresaran al mesón. "¡Nigel!"

   Dentro de la habitación, Nigel puso una almohada sobre su cabeza y maldijo su existencia, "Vete, Dorser. Tratare contigo en la mañana".

   Dorser, sobre la respuesta de Nigel, debatía entre si entrar o n. Decidiendo por entrar, Dorser uso su hombro para empujar la puerta y entrar a la habitación. 

   Nigel lo miró desde debajo de la almohada, "¡Por amor a Gaea! ¿No tienes nada de decencia? Estoy tratando de recuperar todo el sueño que perdí los últimos días. Tu dijiste que eso estaba bien, ¿Qué quieres ahora?"

   "Las cosas están bien". Dorser encontró una silla y se dejo caer en ella, "He estado intentando conseguir que abras la puerta por la última media hora".

   "Lo se", Nigel se sentó de un tirón, "He estado intentando ignorarte por la última media hora. ¡Entonces dime que demonios quieres para que entonces pueda volver a dormir!"

   Dorser miró fijamente a su irritado socio, "Iba a salir y observar nuestra presa. Solo me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme".

   Nigel miró fijamente el techo. La idea de Dorser era prometedora. "¿Qué tan tarde es?"

   "Tarde".

   "Por que exactamente vamos al palacio, ¿Si no vamos a robar el centro o a la hermana?"

   "Creo que le debemos a Myami y sus amigos una prueba de lo que viene. Además, nos dará una oportunidad de echar un vistazo a la seguridad del palacio". Dorser racionalizó para Nigel. 

   Nigel lo pensó por un momento. Sabía que la razón principal para este pequeño escape era Myami. Después de haberla visto hoy, Dorser probablemente no la había podido sacar de su mente. Claro había habido otras mujeres después de Myami, pero ninguna lo había cautivado como ella. Nigel estaba mas interesado en recuperar las páginas perdidas que en Myami, pero también sabia que el podría causar cierto daño antes de que la noche terminara. 

   Dorser y él ya habían discutido que no podían esperan a que el centro fuera sacado para tener la oportunidad de tomar los documentos. Especialmente con el corto tiempo con el que contaban, una recuperación rápida sería lo más pertinente. Tendría sentido probar las defensas del palacio. "¿A que horas quieres atacar mañana?".

   "Tarde por la noche. Como siempre la noche es lo mejor".

   "Así que dime de nuevo ¿Por qué vamos a hacer esto?".

   "Por algo de diversión. El amo Kirok nunca dijo que no podíamos disfrutar".

   Nigel pensó por un momento más antes de lanzar las mantas y comenzar a vestirse, "Dame cinco minutos".

   Dorser sonrió victorioso mientras sus pensamientos comenzaban a vagar. Él haría una visita a Myami y satisfaría su curiosidad sobre ella. Parándose y dejando la habitación, Dorser bajo y se dirigió a los establos para preparar a los caballos.

**~ Habitación de Hitomi ~**

**   Myami se sentó calmadamente en el asiento de la ventana observando los jardines de palacio. Había ido directamente a la habitación de Hitomi una vez que ella y los otros hubiesen terminado su conversación. Había hablado a lo largo de la cena y una ves que todos hubieran comido, se movieron hacia el salón colindante para continuar su discusión.  Myami dejó el asiento de la ventana para sentarse el la silla a un lado de la cama de Hitomi. **

    Se había hecho toda clase de preguntas. Myami y Tardus eventualmente explicaron acerca de sus orígenes. Después de su reveladora conversación con Van, había descubierto que todos estaban enterados de cómo Myami había desaparecido en primer lugar. La conversación continuó hasta describir algunos eventos de la Gran Guerra y cómo ellos, como grupo, se convirtieron en una amistada.

   La mayor parte del tiempo Yil se mantuvo en silencio mientras la mayoría hablaba. Ryley y Pristelle había explicado la relación entre su pequeño grupo de amigos y la dinámica de su hogar, el Asilo. Alternativamente Myami había hecho algunas preguntas propias. Sabía que su madre había muerto, pero no sabía como. Van le había proporcionado la respuesta, como Hitomi no estaba disponible para responder esas preguntas para ella. Tardus, Yil y Pristelle  cada uno preguntó por diferentes temas así como lo hicieron Millerna, Dryden, Serena, Merle, Allen y Van.    

   La mezcla de personas continuó con su sección de preguntas y respuestas hasta entrada la noche. Al final de todo, cada lado estaba más informado. La única pregunta que se dejó sin respuesta aun rezagada en la mente de todos, "¿Qué va a suceder ahora?"

   Myami suspiró, "Tantas personas cuidan de ti Tom-Tom". Myami coloco su cabeza debajo de la mano de su hermana. Ella había aprendido algo esta noche; Hitomi estaba bien cuidada. "¿Dónde encajó yo en tu intrincado rompecabezas?".

   Van se paró fuera de la puerta de Hitomi debatiendo si debería o no entrar. Sabia que Myami estaba allí sentada con su hermana. Él puso su oído en la puerta y escuchó por cualquier sonido. Cuando no escuchó nada, Van abrió a puerta calmadamente. Lo que vio le hizo sonreír. Van se acercó y besó la mejilla de Hitomi,  acomodando las mantas alrededor de sus hombros.  Sabiendo que Myami querría estar cerca de Hitomi la acomodo en un sillón a los pies de la cama. Van dio una última mirada sobre las hermanas y tan calladamente como había entrado dejó la habitación sabiendo que las cosas iban en la dirección correcta. 

   Myami abrió un ojo y observó a Van dejar la habitación. Sonrió brillantemente en la oscura habitación. Significaba mucho para ella que él se tomara el tiempo para ayudar a que amabas ella y Hitomi estén cómodas. Ese hombre era ciertamente una bendición para su hermana.  

   Mientras que Myami empezaba a quedarse dormida, ella también se preguntaba que iban a hacer ahora. Una fuerza estaba atrayendo su mente, pero a donde ella no lo sabía.  Esperaba que Hitomi despertara pronto. Sabía cuanto una carga de psionic podía mantenerte fuera de lazo. Lo que Hitomi estaba experimentando no era nada semejante a una sobrecarga de recuerdos como lo que ella había recibido hacia casi un mes. Pronto su mente estaba muy cansada para permanecer despierta. Había sido un largo día, y si no conseguía algo de descanso pronto, ella estaría de mal humor por la mañana.

   Myami cerró sus ojos y pesó en su madre. "Madre, Hitomi me encontró. Guíanos para saber lo que necesitamos hacer".

   Lejos en la distancia, más allá de los mares, una isla aparecía desde las aguas, las olas que reventaban en su orillas, interrumpiendo muchos ciclos de vida en el área. 

**~ Fin del Capítulo 6 ~**


	7. Despertares

**Capítulo 7: Despertares**

**~ Afuera del palacio real de Asturia ~ **

**   Dorser y Nigel se arrastraban a lo largo de uno lado del palacio. El fuego de las torres de vigilancia de palacio se quemaba brillantemente en cada torre e intersección, haciendo difícil permanecer fuera de la vista de los muchos guardias esparcidos a lo largo de las paredes. Descubriendo ese hecho, Nigel sugirió entrar desde un lado del palacio desde el lado del bosque. Se le había ocurrido que posiblemente podían teletransportarse dentro de las puertas del palacio, pero ya que Nigel nunca había estado dentro de las paredes del palacio, el peligro de aparecer en algún lugar inesperado como la alcoba del rey y la reina no era una opción. **

   "Pensaste que tendrían una entrada secreta en alguna parte". Nigel gruño.

   Dorser gruño en respuesta. Miraba a los actuales guardias parados sobre ellos, "Aun no nos han descubierto. Se moverán de esa posición en cerca de un minuto. Entonces podremos escalar la pared y entrar". 

   Nigel asistió y esperó mientras Dorser buscaba el momento apropiado para invadir el silencioso palacio. Dorser puso el sistema de picos en sus manos e indicó a Nigel que hiciera lo mismo. El guardia sobre ellos comenzaba a dar vuelta, "ahora".

     Los dos hombres escalaron la pared rápida y silenciosamente. Sobre la cima de la pared, fueron cuidadosos de no llamar la atención hacia ellos. Dando vuelta e dirección opuesta a la del guardia, Nigel y Dorser se deslizaron por uno de los lados del palacio.

   Dorser los condujo a través de las escaleras. Sabiendo que ellos no podrían inhabilitar a cualquiera sin alertar a sus enemigos, Nigel tendría que utilizar un hechizo de sueño, mientras el borraba los recuerdos de su mente.

   Una vez que ellos llegaran al jardín trasero, corrieron a través de la extensión y entraron rápidamente al palacio, poniendo a los dos guardias de la entrada en un profundo sueño. 

   "Entramos". Nigel susurró

**~ Habitación de Allen ~ **

**   Allen pasó a su inmaculadamente limpia habitación.  Él no había podido dormir y ahora estaba intranquilo. Allen pensó de nuevo en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Parecía que todos estaban tomando los cambios a pasos largos. "¿Por qué demonios él no podía?".**

   "¡Demonios!" Allen tropezó con la silla enseguida de su escritorio. Sentándose y llevando su pie hacia la luz de la luna que se asomaba por la ventana, Allen examinó su herida. 

   "Solo mi suerte". Allen frotó su pie y se dirigió para ver por su ventana. Su habitación estaba directamente cruzando los jardines de palacio desde la habitación de Hitomi. 

   Ese era otro pensamiento que al parecer no podía sacar de su mente. "Hitomi". Susurró para si.

   Desde que ella había vuelto, sus sentimientos habían vuelto más fuertes. Aunque Van había discutido con él sus intenciones  por Hitomi, Allen no podría hacerse a un lado. Había tratado muchas veces encontrar un momento a solas para hablar con Hitomi,  pero siempre encontraba a Hitomi acompañada de alguien, desde Van hasta Serena.

   Allen suspiró. Si solo pudiera habar con Hitomi en privado, él podría saber que estaba pasando en su mente.

**~ Flashback ~**

**   "¿Onii-chan?" Serena miró hacia Allen, "¿Daijobu?"**

   Allen asistió. Él miró fijamente afuera hacia el silencioso campo de práctica. Serena de alguna manera lo había encontrado. Era tarde y su primer instinto fue regañarla por estar a fuera y no en la cama. Entonces recordó su conversación con Merle y solo se paró en silencio.

   Serena miró fijamente a su hermano. Ella había estado esperando ser regañada por estar a fuera y no en la cama. Curiosa en saber que estaba pasando en su cabeza, Serena tomó su brazo, "¿Onii-chan?"

   "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Serena?"  

   "¿Qué estas haciendo levantado tan tarde? ¿Y aquí de todos los lugares?"

   Allen, sin volver su cabeza y mirando hacia la ventana de Hitomi. "Nada. Solo pensaba"

   "Ahhh, ya veo". Serena sabía que Allen estaba pensando en Hitomi. Muchas cosas fueron explicadas después de la cena. Ahora que la hermana de Hitomi, Myami, fue encontrada todo lo que tenían que hacer era esperar a que Hitomi despertará. Serena sabía que su hermano luchaba con sus emociones. Con Van como un buen amigo, era difícil tenerlo como rival por el corazón de alguien. "¿La amas?"

   Allen se dirigió a Serena y levantó una ceja, "¿Ahora a que te refieres con eso?"

  "Creo que sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero". Serena se cruzó de brazos

  "No lo se". Allen dio vuelta para perder su mirada en la distancia.

   Serena frunció el ceño en el despido obvio de su hermano mostró. Ella esperaba que el pudieran definir las cosas pronto. La última cosa que Serena quería era que saliera herido. Y si decidía seguir a Hitomi, sería lastimado. Decidiendo ignorar su actitud, Serena ligó su brazo con el suyo y comenzó a conducirlo a su habitación, "Vamos. Es tarde y ambos estamos cansados".

**~ End Flashback ~ **

**   Allen sonrió ante el recuerdo. Sabía que Serena dormía tranquila cruzando el pasillo. Él resistió la urgencia de ir a revisarla una vez más después de que se durmiera. Deslizándose dentro de su cama, Allen entró en un sueño esporádicamente, donde en sus sueños la mujer a su lado no era Hitomi.**

**~ Habitación de Hitomi ~**

**   Myami despertó incómoda e irritable en el pequeño sillón. Ella había tenido sueños que la perturbaban sobre Gaea y la Luna Fantasma. Sentándose, Myami se estiró y alejando l sueño de sus ojos. Su reloj interno le dijo que eran solo las tres de la madrugada, pero para ella era un buen momento para despertar como cualquier otro para levantarse. Myami caminó hacia un lado de la cama de Hitomi y revisó a su hermana. Una sonrisa asomó por sus labios mientras miraba sobre Hitomi. Se acercó un poco a Hitomi y besó su frente. Entonces si hacer mucho ruido, Myami ató su espada a su cinto y dejó la habitación.**

   Myami atravesó el pasillo hacia la puerta de Van. No sabía que la había hecho hacerlo, pero ella observó a escondidas dentro de la habitación del joven. Myami no podía hacer mas que sentirse protectora de Van. Ella suponía que era por que él estaba enamorado de su hermana y el pensamiento de tener un hermano menor le agradaba. Rápidamente revisando a Van, Myami se alegró que por lo menos uno de ellos descansará bien.

   Todos estaban exhaustos, considerando la cena tarde, la plática aun más tarde y las travesuras que los había atrapado temprano. Cerrando la puerta, Myami tarareaba una placentera melodía y en silencio cabeceo a los guaridas a lo largo de su camino hacia la biblioteca.  Dryden, como él quería le llamaran, le había dicho sobre su colección de libros de todas las partes de Gaea. Eso la había intrigado inmensamente. Ella era y seguía siendo una ávida lectora. 

   Myami pensó en todo lo que había pasado. Aun le parecía asombroso que había encontrado a Hitomi, y tan rápido. Aunque estaba alegre de haber encontrado a Hitomi, ella no podía más que tener un extraño presentimiento que no dejaba su mente. Era como si las cosas fueran demasiado fáciles. 

   Sacudiendo su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, Myami se dirigió a la enorme puerta de la biblioteca. Myami sobrio con anticipación. Ella abrió la puerta y fue saludada por la vista de otro lector nocturno. Cerrando las puertas detrás de ella,  Myami saludó, "Oh, hola". ****

**~ Océano Indemnity ~ **

   La pequeña isla que había antes había aparecido en la pacifica soledad. Nada había en kilómetros a la redonda. La isla, dentro y en si misma, era hermosa. Palmas, pequeños y frondosos arbustos libres dispersados por todo el rededor de la isla. Flores exóticas, cada una con su propio diseño distintivo y color, perfumaban el aire con diversas fragancias. 

   Si alguien tonase la diminuta isla, ellos seguramente serian atraídos a su costa. El defecto de la isla era que en ella no existía vida. Solo las plantas creciendo en sus arenas. En el medio de la isla una cueva con una brecha se abre y espera. Dentro de sus profundidades, el secreto de las eras yacía durmiendo.

**~ De regreso en la biblioteca ~**

**   "Veo que sigues despierta", Dryden indicó a Myami se sentara en el asiento frente a su escritorio.   **

   Myami sonrió, "No podía dormir". Myami se sentó y leyó el titulo del libro que Dryden estaba sosteniendo. "El Resultado de los Intelectuales, un libro muy pesado para leer a tales horas de la madrugada".

   "En realidad, estoy mas interesado en lo que el libro tiene que ofrecer sobre las Leyendas de las Eras"

  El interés de Myami aumentó, "¿De verdad? ¿Algo que sería útil?"

  Dryden sacudió su cabeza con decepción, "No todavía, por lo menos. Habría ayudado mas si tu o Hitomi pudieran explicar mas acerca de la profecía".

   "Desearía saberlo también. Es solo que hay tanta nubosidad en mi mente. Encontré que entre mas estoy con Hitomi mas recuerdos me son revelados, pero las profecías no son recuerdos".

   "Si. Las profecías son visiones de un futuro posible".

   Myami asistió, "En verdad lo son. Y para cambiar ese posible futuro se necesita ser una persona con voluntad y un corazón fuerte para superarlo".

   "Estoy de acuerdo", Dryden bajó el libro y miró directamente a los ojos de Myami, "¿Eres tu una de esas personas?"

   Myami entendió que era lo preguntaba pero honestamente ella no podría contestarle, "No lo se". 

   Dryden sonrió, "Entonces no descansaremos hasta que el conocimiento haya sido revelado".

   "Me agradas, Dryden. Inteligente y provechoso". Myami felicitó al rey, "Es una combinación rara. Millerna-sama es una mujer afortunada".

   "Tendría que decir lo mismo de ti. Y gracias, aunque hay muchas ocasiones en que siento que la merezco". 

   "Es por eso que te haces digno cada día"

   Dryden sonrió levemente y se paró, "Por que no te muestro mi biblioteca y podremos buscar juntos las respuestas".

   Myami estuvo de acuerdo y se unió al monarca. Dryden mostró a Myami la basta extensión de la biblioteca. Todo sobre las paredes, los estantes de libros hicieron su hogar.  Las escaleras hechas de todos los tamaños pegadas a los estantes para que el lector tuviese fácil acceso a cualquier volumen.  Myami fue sorprendida por la cantidad de conocimientos contenidos por el rey.

   Los libros se extendían en variedades desde aventura a filosofía, como libros de cuentos de hadas. Myami estaba impresionada. Recorrió con sus dedos encantada volumen tras volumen mientras Dryden le daba un tour. Finalmente alcanzaron la última parte de la biblioteca, la parte que contenía la colección privada de Dryden, "Y estos son mis favoritos".

   Myami leyó los libros, "La mayor parte son leyendas, mitos y tradiciones" 

   "Creo que todo es verdad y toda vida debe haber provenido de una leyenda. Sin leyendas, la historia solo sería una página de detalles y hechos". Dryden explicó

   Myami levantó un libro sobre los Ryujinbito, "Bien empecemos". Myami comenzó a dirigirse de regreso al escritorio.

   "Interesante elección", Dryden comento sobre el volumen que Myami tenía sobre su mano, "Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?" 

   Myami no quería revelar la razón exacta porque después ella tendría que explicar sobre ella. Pero decidió que la mitad a medias era lo que diría. "En Gaea, los Ryujinbito son considerados los ancestros del planeta ¿correcto?" Myami esperó hasta que Dryden asistiera, "Que mejor lugar para empezar que por el principio".

   "Ya veo. Eso suena lógico". Dryden no estaba seguro pero el casi podía sentir como si hubiera mas que la explicación, "Por que no regresas y solo tomaré otro volumen para ver si nos ayuda".

   Myami asistió y dejó a Dryden maravillado. En su camino de regreso a su asiento, Myami echo un vistazo afuera de la ventana. Dos figuras corrían rápidamente a través de los jardines por un lado de las paredes del palacio. "Extraño", Myami pensó. Hiendo a la ventana, Myami busco por el jardín. Lo que ella había visto ya no estaba mas ahí. Atribuyéndoselo a una carencia de sueño, Myami se encogió, "Debe ser mi imaginación". Y con eso Myami se retiró a leer su libro.

**~ Fuera en las paredes del palacio ~ **

   "El hechizo esta en su lugar". Nigel comentó mientras el dúo se dirigía de regreso al mesón. "Mañana alrededor de las dos de la mañana los seguros y guardias deberán entrar en un modo sueño".

   "Bien. Entonces solo tomaremos a la hermana y nos iremos". Dorser continuó, "¿y el hechizo de barrera?"

   "En su lugar. Junto con alguno hechizos de desviación por si se necesitan", Nigel rió entre dientes.

   Una vez que estuvieron lo suficiente mente lejos del palacio, Nigel y Dorser comenzaron a caminar normalmente el resto del camino hacia el mesón. Mientras había estado en el palacio, habían hecho varias paradas, creando los hechizos necesarios para completar su plan. Dorser los había conducido a través del palacio, dejando un rastro de guardias dormidos a lo largo de su camino.  Dos de ellos los había detenido en el curto de la hermana justo cuando Myami lo había dejado. Dorser había observado fascinado mientras Myami se alejaba de la habitación. 

   Nigel había tenido que sacudir a Dorser para conseguir su atención y habían procedido a entrar en la habitación de la hermana con una amplia cantidad de hechizos. Habían sido cuidadosos de mantener el hechizo en un nivel lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie pudiera posiblemente detectar que había sido instalado, a menos que ellos estuvieran realmente buscándolos. Mientras dejaban la habitación, Nigel había notado a Dorser tomar algo de una de las bolsas sobre la silla dentro de la habitación. Dorser había tomado el pequeño artículo y colocado dentro de su bolsillo pero no antes de que Nigel lo viera respirar con profundidad la esencia del artículo. 

   Finalmente saliendo del compartimiento, Dorser había señalado que había acabado a tiempo y habían salido tan rápidamente como había entrado.

   Ahora de regreso en el mesón, Nigel puesto en su cama. El sol saldría pronto y los dos hombres tenían una larga noche por delante. Nigel había visto la mirada en los ojos de Dorser cuando él había visto a Myami y sabía que Dorser seguía queriendo a la mujer. Seguir ella era hermosa, pero por que querer a la joven si ella no estaba de acuerdo con sus ideales. Nigel sacudió su cabeza. Usualmente él basaba sus elecciones en observaciones de todas formas, y si Dorser quería a Myami, que así sea.  

   Nigel bostezó, optando por pensar en las cosas después rodó sobre su estomago y se acomodó para dormir.

   En la puerta de enseguida en la habitación de Dorser, Dorser sostuvo el pañuelo que había robado de la habitación de la hermana de Myami.  Había buscado cuidadosamente en los bolsos que estaban sobre la silla y había encontrado finalmente el bolso que le pertenecía a Myami. Él sabía que era el bolso de Myami por la fragancia que despedía llegando a sus sentidos. Dorser nunca olvidaría la esencia a jazmines y con eso Myami lo había envuelto haciéndolo suyo. 

   Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él disfrutara sosteniéndola e inhalando su fragancia. Ella siempre había llenado sus sentidos.  Ella lo había abrumado y rodeado. Ella había sido todo para él, hasta que había decidido traicionarlo y a sus deseos por un futuro de poder. 

   Dorser decidiendo prepararse silenciosamente para la noche. Él traería de vuelta a Myami y se aseguraría que supiera que era él el le entregaba toda su vida.

**~ Habitación de Tardus ~**

**   Tardus había escuchado a Myami dejar la habitación de Hitomi hacia cerca de una hora. Sus pasos aun no regresaban, así que Tardus se levanto y esperó por ella.**

   Tardus pensó de nuevo en los eventos del día y suspiró. Tantas cambios para ajustarse y tantas personas que quien confiar. El círculo de amigos solo se expedía. Claro, ellos tenían amigos en el Asilo, pero ninguno tan cercano como Ryley, Yil y Pristelle. Ahora estaba otro grupo se uniría al suyo. Uno que necesitaría la misma clase de atención que su propio grupo necesitaba, eso los hacia algo mas que amigos.

   No sabía como se sentía sobre eso, todavía. Era solo demasiado para tomarlo. Myami parecía estarlo tomarlo todo bien. A ella ciertamente le agradaba el joven rey de Fanelia. Myami le había dicho a Tardus que Van estaba enamorado de Hitomi, y que ella estaba segura que era lo suficientemente bueno. Tardus había sonreído ante esa observación. Myami siempre había sido la hermana mayor para todo ellos y aquí estaba ella tomando otro bajo su ala. Si los otros no eran cuidadosos Myami los tendría a todos bajo su cuidado. No es que fuera una cosa mala.  Tardus sonrió para si.

   Él dejó sus pensamientos vagar y pronto llegaron a examinar el misterio de Merle, la única otra mujer-gato que había capturado su interés. Tardus había caído por otra de su clase hacia mucho tiempo y ella le había roto el corazón. Desde entonces que él había tenido un agolpamiento pequeño por Myami. Claro él había visto a otras mujeres y otras especies, pero  parecer él no podía llenar el vació en su vida. Tardus nuca dejaría que alguien lo supiera, excepto Myami, que en el fondo él era un romántico empedernido.  Él quería el cuento de hadas con el que Myami  le había una vez le había enseñado a leer.  

   La historia de un príncipe y una princesa el vivieron felices para siempre había sido sus favoritas. Tantos cuentos del valiente príncipe o caballero, salvando o peleando por la princesa o damisela había sido su pasión.  Myami había inculcado en él el deseo de aprender más y por ello siempre le estaría agradecido.

   Sonriendo ante el recuerdo, Tardus una vez más pensó sobre Merle. Ella ciertamente era una hermosa mujer-gato. Dócil y fascinante, merlo lo había cautivado desde el inicio. Tardus tenía que admitir, él siempre había perdido la cabeza por una cara bonita, y había encontrando que quería saber más sobre Merle, había algo sobre Merle que autorizaba la investigación adicional.   

   Tardus debatía consigo si debería o no decirle a Myami sobre estos sentimientos por Merle. Ella lo sabría tarde o temprano sabía cuanto odiaba Myami el estar a oscuras sobre cosas. Finalmente decidiendo informar por la mañana a Myami sobre su interés en Merle, Tardus se acomodo esperando el regreso de Myami. 

**~ Habitación de Merle ~**

**   Merle se sentó en el asiento de su ventana, incapaz dormir. Con las cosas que estaban ocurriendo, no podía tranquilizar sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para que le dieran paz y descansar. Ella ya había revisado a Van y Hitomi. Ambos dormían pacíficamente. Se había sorprendido de que Myami no estuviera en la habitación de Hitomi. Asumió que Myami había regresado a dormir a su propia habitación.**

   El grupo de perdonas que Myami llamaba amigos era interesante. Cada uno tenía diferentes poderes y cualidades. Myami, la líder de todos ellos, desplegaba autoridad. Ella ciertamente inspiraba respeto y lealtad, y Merle pudo ver por que, ella era una buna persona. De lo que ella había observado hasta ahora, Myami era amable, justa y fuerte, para no mencionar completamente hermosa, justo como Hitomi. Myami le recordó una mezcla entre Dryden, Van, Hitomi y Allen. Ahí estaba Yil, callado y misterioso con todo ferozmente leal a Myami. Después Pristelle, pequeña, dulce y una hechicera blanca. Ryley era el exuberante. Ostentoso y profundamente enamorado de Pristelle.

    Entonces estaba Tardus. Tardus era un interesante compañero. Ella había estado con los de su clase antes y nunca se había sentido tan atraída como lo sentía con él. Ciertamente era apuesto, él era la mano derecha de Myami. Merle podría decir que su relación era similar a la de ella con Van. Myami y Tardus tenían una conexión y esa conexión le había ayudad en muchas cosas.

   Merle había escuchado atentamente los orígenes de sus nuevos amigos. Ella había encontrado que todo aquello que escuchaba la cautivaba. Ellos eran dignos de confianza y leales. Teniéndolos de su lado podría beneficiarlos grandemente.

    Merle tenía que admitir que ella se sentía atraída por Tardus. Él fue el primer hombre que hacia algo así desde que se había rendido con Van. Merle sonrió. Ella esperaba mas adelante trabajar lado a lado con el hombre-gato. Quizás, si ella jugaba bien sus cartas, ella podría encontrar un amor tan grande como el de Van y Hitomi, quizás mas grande. 

   Con esos pensamientos en su mente, Merle dejo la ventana y se dirigió a la cama. Sabía que era tarde y si no conseguía por lo menos algo de descanso, ella no podría continua mañana, y mañana era un día importante.      

**~ Pasillo fuera de las habitaciones ~**

**   Yil había visto a dos figuras entrar al palacio y un momento después y había mantenido su distancia mientras los había seguido a través de gran palacio. Parecía que había problemas amenazando a sus nuevos amigos de la realeza.  Él había usado sus habilidades para detectar los muchos hechizos que habían sido colocados. **

**   Sabía que esas dos figuras que había visto eran las que había tratado de lastimar a Hitomi. Intento mientras podía, pero no podía ver los rostros de los asaltantes, así que silenciosamente los siguió y los observó.**

    El último lugar al que los había visto entrar era a la habitación de Hitomi. Yil se puso en alerta inmediatamente. Si Myami estaba dentro los dos hombres tendrían una resistencia. Cuando nada sucedió después de unos cuantos minutos y los hombres habían salido de la habitación, Yil asumió que Myami finalmente se había retirado a dormir a su habitación.  Yil oculto en las sombras observaba como el dúo dejaba el palacio rápidamente. 

   Él ya había revisado a Hitomi y descubrió que un hechizo similar había sido puesto en la habitación. Yil, por si mismo, no podría deshacer el hechizo que fue colocado. Eso no era su fuerte, su especialidad eran los ataques de magia oscura.

   Él maldijo su suerte por no ser capaz de enfrentar a los intrusos. Habría causado demasiada conmoción  y arruinado el elemento sorpresa cuando los atacantes hubiesen regresado para completar su plan. Así que Yil, tomando la situación, decidió que sería lo mejor  infórmale a los otros en lugar a oponérsele a los intrusos, aun así el seguía un poco decepcionado de no poder causarles ningún daño corporal en el momento.

   Silenciosamente se dirigió hacia la puerta de Myami y tocó. Yil sabía la manera en que la mente de Myami trabajaba y últimamente había estado trabajando sobre tiempo; ella debería estar despierta.

   "¿Myami?" Yil tocó de nuevo mientras susurraba su nombre.

   Myami levantó la mirara del libro que había estado sosteniendo cuando ella escuchó su nombre. Delante de ella, Yil estaba tocando ligeramente en la puerta de su habitación. Preguntándose que estaba pasando, la guardia de Myami se despertó inmediatamente.  Yil sola la molestaría si había problemas. "¿Qué?" Myami susurró desde su punto de vista.

  Sorprendido, Yil dio vuelta para hacerle frente, "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí afuera y no en tu habitación?"

   "Siento decepcionarte, PAPÁ", agregó Myami sarcásticamente mientras caminaba para pararse frente a Yil. Entonces a puntando hacia el libro en sus manos, "Solo haciendo una visita a la biblioteca local, ¿Problemas?"

   Yil cabeceo y estaba por explicarle cuando Tardus salio de su habitación, "Creí que escuchaba voces. Estaba esperando que regresaras Myami de donde quiera que hayas ido tan temprano así podría venir a hablar contigo".

   "Yil dice que hay problemas". Myami abrió la puerta de su habitación y llevó a los hombres a dentro.

   El comportamiento de Tardus cambió ante la mención de peligro y rápidamente siguió a Myami y Yil dentro de la habitación. "¿Qué clase de problemas?"   Tardus comenzó mientras se sentaba en la silla junto al escritorio.

   "Personas estuvieron aquí. Estaba despierto, familiarizándome con mí alrededor, cuando escuché susurros en los niveles más bajos del palacio. Seguí los susurros. Bastante extrañado, fui capaz de pasar por que los guardias estaban dormidos". Yil explicaba mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

   Tardus se mofó, "¿Qué clase de hombre pone guardias, solo para que se queden dormidos y dejen sus posiciones sin protección?"   

   "No creo que Dryden, ni Allen, el capitán de la guardia, pondrían hombre de desconfianza en la guardia de la noche, dejando solo cualquier cambio", Myami pensó en voz alta, "Dryden y Allen me parecieron ambos hombres inteligentes e íntegros". 

   "Estoy de acuerdo". Yil mencionó. "Veras la razón pronto".

   "Continua", Tardus pidió.

   Yil asistió y comenzó su paseo de nuevo, repasando los eventos de la noche en su mente, "Vi dos figuras, moviéndose sospechosamente alrededor de bóveda real. Cuando tomamos el tour por el palacio, recuerdo que había dicho que la bóveda contiene los tesoros de Asturia. Fue entonces que vi a una  de las figuras haciendo alguna clase de hechizo". Yil pensó por un momento, "Mi primer instinto fue el de atacar y proteger, pero algo me dijo que observará en su lugar. Las dos sombras no habían terminado aun. Era solo el principio. Se dirigieron a través del palacio, dejando a cualquier guardia que se atravesara en un profundo sueño".

   "Así que eso explica lo de los guardias", Tardus interrumpió. 

   "Correcto.  El palacio esta casi por completo cubierto de hechizos. Ahora, ustedes saben. No puedo inhabilitar los hechizos, pero mi habilidad de hacer hechizos, me deja detectar su magia. Todos los hechizos están lo suficientemente leves, lo que los hace difíciles de detectar, pero después de hacer una inspección adicional descubrí que su potencia es extremadamente alta. No les puedo decir que hacen, pero estoy seguro que una vez que le digamos a Pristelle ella será capaz de lograrlo".

   "¿Qué mas sucedió?" Myami sabía que algo más sucedía.

    Yil se sentó y se inclinó hacia delante con las manos juntas, "Su última parada fu la habitación de Hitomi".

   "¡Que!" Myami se paró y colocó frente a Yil, "¿Los detuviste? ¿Por qué no fuiste por mí? ¿Ella está a salvo?" Con su última pregunta, Myami había empanzado ya dirigirse a la habitación de Hitomi.

   Tardus detuvo a Myami y colocándola de nuevo en su asiento, "Yil tiene mas que explicarnos. Estoy seguro que si algo le hubiese sucedido a Hitomi, nosotros ya estaríamos allá y no aquí".

   Una vez que Myami había cabeceado aceptando, Yil comenzó, "Me imaginaba que tu estabas ahí cuidándola, así que cuanto ellos entraron yo esperaba una pelea y estaba listo para asistirte. Cuando nada sucedió después de unos minutos, pensé lo peor". Yil miró a sus dos amigos, "Salieron, tan rápidamente como habían salido y procedieron a dejar el castillo. Mi primera preocupación era por Hitomi. Estaba pensando puesto que nada sucedió con los intrusos que tú estabas durmiendo en tu habitación. Revise a tu hermana y encontré el mismo hechizo en su habitación. Sin embargo ella esta segura, sigue descansando".

   "¿Y los intrusos?" Tardus inquirió.

   "Se fueron. Fue entonces que toqué en la puerta de Myami, y fue en ese momento que nos encontraste a Myami y a mí en la pasillo".

   "Ellos van a regresar, no es así", la mente de Myami comenzaban a procesar toda la información, "Ellos solo fijaban la base de su plan".

   "Exacto", Yil se paro y s dirigió hacia la ventana, "Es por so que no hice nada. Es demasiado fácil atraparlo ahora".

   "Capturarlos ahora no nos conduciría a saber que querían hacer después" Tardus dedució.

   Myami había comenzado a planear. Había tantas cosas que hacer antes de que sus "invitados" llegaran. Tomando el control de la situación, Myami miró a Tardus, "Despierta a Pristelle y Ryley, después se reunirán con Yil y conmigo en la biblioteca. Dryden esta ahí, investigando el problema que le habían dicho sobre las visiones de Hitomi".

   Tardus asisto y dejó la habitación para completar su tarea. Myami se dirigió a Yil, "Cuando estaba en la biblioteca vi a dos sombras corriendo a través de los jardines cuando miraba por la ventana. Al principio pensé que se debía a mi falta de sueño, pero después de lo que has visto esta noche…"

   "Lo se", Yil caminó hacia Myami y pasó una mano por su hombro. "Ve a revisara a Hitomi y tráela a esta habitación. No le harán nada aquí. Te veré a ti y a los otros en la biblioteca".

   Myami asistió y observaba mientras Yil se iba. Myami respiró profundamente y fue a revisar a su hermana.

**~ De regreso en la biblioteca ~**

**   "Ya veo". Dryden se sentó de vuelta en su silla y cerró sus ojos. Acababa de ser informado de lo que ocurría por Tardus, y tenia que admitir que el no estaba del todo sorprendido. "¿Y los otros?"**

   "La única habitación que fue tratada de forzar fue la de Hitomi". Tardus se paro mientras informaba al rey.

   "¿Pristelle?"

   "Si, su majestad".  Pristelle se paró de su asiento y se aproximó a su escritorio.

   "Pristelle, por favor". Dryden se sorprendió por la calma que él presentaba, "Podrían tú y Ryley por favor hacer un sondeo del palacio e inhabilitar los hechizos".

   Pristelle asistió y justo cuando ella y Ryley estaba por irse, Dryden los detuvo, "Pristelle, un segundo favor, no inhabilites los hechizos cercanos a la bóveda y el de la habitación de Hitomi. Solo esos por los del resto del palacio". Ryley y Pristelle asistieron y dejaron la biblioteca justo cuando Yil se le unió.

   "¿Van a inhabilitar los hechizos?" Yil preguntó mientras caminaba para pararse enseguida de Tardus. 

   Dryden asistió, "¿Myami?"

   "Levando a Hitomi a su habitación" Yil contestó.

   Tardus se movió para pararse en la ventana, el sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte, "Es buena idea dejar los hechizos de la bóveda y de la habitación de Hitomi. Sin ningún hechizo ellos seguramente sospecharían algo".

   "Estoy de acuerdo", Dryden comenzó, "La idea de mi hogar siendo invadido…"

   "Comprendo", Myami dijo mientras entraba a la habitación. "Hitomi esta segura en mi habitación. Sigue inconsciente, pero se recupera constantemente. ¿Dónde están Pristelle y Ryley?".

   "Afuera inhabilitando los hechizos, todos con excepción de la bóveda y el de la habitación de Hitomi". Yil explicó.

   "¿Y bien cual es el plan?" Myami miró hacia Dryden.

   Dryden se paro y comenzó a caminar detrás de su escritorio. Inseguro por donde empezar, Dryden sabía que tenían que informar a los otros antes de que pudieran tomar una decisión sobro lo que iban a hacer. "Iré a despertar a mi esposa. Sugiero que ustedes le den los buenos días a Allen, Merle, Serena y Van. Necesitamos que todos estén aquí para discutir esto".

   Myami asistió e indicó a Yil y Tardus se le unieran. Myami dio vuelta con ojos comprensivos  Dryden, "Lo siento".

  Dryden levantó su mano, "No necesitas disculparte. Somos amigos".

   Con eso todos dejaron la biblioteca y comenzaron a prepararse.

**~ En las tierras de Kirok ~**

**   "¿Es todo lo que tienen para reportar?" Kirok estaba de espalada a la pantalla donde dominaba el rostro de Dorser.**

   Dorser tenía los ojos bajos en gesto de sumisión. Él sabía que la furia de Kirok había sido levanta y trato de calmar la situación, "Nuestro plan ha sido puesto en acción. Tendremos la primera parte de las páginas faltantes, además de la hermana para mañana en la mañana".

   "Los planes aquí están casi completos. Mis fuentes me han informado que la isla del inmortal ha aparecido en el océano indemnity. La primera fase del despertar que ha sido previsto en las profecías esta rindiendo frutos".

   Dorser esperó hasta que Kirok finalmente se dio vuelta a él, "¿Qué deseas de nosotros, amo?"

  "Continúen con su plan". Kirok entre lazo sus manos en su espalda y esbozó una cortante sonrisa,  "No vacilen en matar a cualquiera que se atraviese en su camino. Incluso a Myami. Solo cerciórate que nada le pase a la piedra que ella usa. Quiero esa también. Oh, y una cosa mas, estoy enviando sus guymelefs y un contingente para ayudarles esta noche". Kirok observó mientras Dorser se inclinaba en aceptación, entonces cerró la comunicación.

  Con eficiencia despidió a sus dos hombres de su mente, Kirok regresó a su posición en la ventana. Con el Graveler completo, suficientes guymelefs para asegurar su victoria, y sus dos hombres de confianza tras el elemento final que necesitaba, Kirok sentía que su era estaba por comenzar. Pronto todo temerían su nombre.

**~ Habitación de Myami ~ **

**     Myami se sentó calladamente con Van junto a la durmiente figura de Hitomi. Pristelle ya había revisado a la joven y había declarado que su recuperación iba adelante. Mientras ellos estaban sentados ahí, Allen, Yil, Ryley y Tardus, estaban preparando las tropas para la batalla. Ellos querían estar preparados para cualquier cosa que fuera a suceder. **

   Merle, Serena, Millerna y Pristelle estaban ocupadas también. Juntos había revisado dos veces el palacio con minuciosidad por hechizos y entonces procedieran a conseguir la mercancía necesaria para su viaje. Había sido decidido que las mujeres, incluyendo a Millerna se irían esa tarde. Aunque Myami no estaba de acuerdo con esa táctica, ella iría a donde quiera que Hitomi fuera. Se debía anunciar mañana que la celebración del cumpleaños de la sería pospuesto, Dryden, Van y los otros hombres se quedarían a defender el palacio. Una vez que las cosas estuvieran seguras,  ellos las seguirían y se verían en el campamento gitano

   Myami ya había enviado una carta a la reina de los gitanos. Nadie cuestionaba su relación con la mujer, pero Myami podía decir que las explicaciones podrían ser pedidas después, este no era el mejor momento. Myami dirigió sus ojos a Van. Ella sintió la melancolía que rodeaba al hombre, Myami sabía que Van quería acompañar a Hitomi pero el también quería ayudar a su amigos a defender el palacio. Myami había tomado la decisión por él, indicándole que ella mantendría segura a Hitomi hasta su llegada.

   "¿Myami?" Van dijo, sin quitar los ojos del rostro de Hitomi.

   "Hai".

   Van tomó la mano de Hitomi entre las suyas y se arrodilló por un lado de la cama, "Los gitanos, ¿Nos ayudarán como tu dices?"

   "Hai".

   "Se que no tengo que pedir pero…"  

   "Lo se. Y cuidaré de ella. Por nuestros dioses".

   "¿Puedes dejarme algo de tiempo solo con ella?"

   En respuesta Myami puso una mano sobre su cabeza, entonces se inclinó para besar la frente de su hermana. Rápidamente dejó la habitación, dejando a los dos que serían amates disfrutar la calma antes de la tormenta.

**~ Fin del capítulo 7 ~**

Nota:

       Gracias por los Reviews, y no se apuren voy a continuar subiendo y traduciendo capítulos, he tardado por que es fin de semestre y ustedes saben es de trabajos, exposiciones y exámenes -_-, pero bueno aquí esta otro capitulo.


	8. Luz al final del túnel

**Capítulo 8: La luz al final del túnel**

**~ Mundo de los sueños ~**

**   "Hitomi, Hitomi".**

  Hitomi se sentó en su cama y mirando medio dormida a su alrededor. Parecía ser que la cama en la que estaba de alguna manera estaba puesta en el medio de un enorme campo de flores.  El cielo era azul claro y el sonido de los pájaros revoloteando alrededor de sus oídos.

**   "Hitomi, Hitomi".**

   Allí estaba otra vez. Hitomi lanzó las mantas fuera de sus piernas y empezó a levantarse de la cama, "¿Hola?"

**   "Hitomi, Hitomi". La voz susurró dentro de la pequeña ráfaga de viento.**

   "¿Quién esta allí?" Hitomi dejó la cama y se dirigió en dirección a la voz. 

   La voz continuó susurrándole mientras caminaba a través del campo. La condujo dentro de un pequeño bosque al borde del prado. Hitomi estaba indecisa de entrar al bosque, pero sabía que si iba a encontrar a quien le estaba llamando tendía que entrar. Cautelosamente, Hitomi caminó entre los árboles.

  "Hitomi, encuéntrame".

   "Dime donde estas. ¿Necesitas ayuda?" Hitomi respondió automáticamente. Buscó metódicamente a través de los altos árboles.

  "El lago". Susurró.

   Hitomi entendió y comenzó a correr. Algo le dijo que el lago estaba mas adelante y entre mas ponto llegara allí mejor. Hitomi corrió rápido y más rápido, sus pies casi volaban cruzando la firme tierra del bosque.  Hitomi vio una ruptura en los árboles y justo cuando a travesó la ruptura entró en el claro, clavó sus talones en la tierra, se detuvo abruptamente en la orilla del lago. "¡Okaa-san!"

**~ Habitación de Myami ~**

**   Hitomi se movió, "¡Okaa-san!" su voz era un susurró.**

   La cabeza de Myami tiraba de su cuerpo, "¿Hitomi-chan?" Myami saltó fuera de la silla en donde estaba y arrodillándose por un lado de la cama. Ella vio a su hermana haciendo gestos, "¿Hitomi-chan? ¿Tom-Tom?"

   Van, Allen, Ryley, Tardus y Dryden todos se habían ido para asegurar el palacio. Se acercaba la tarde la y aunque sus "invitados" aun no había llegado por ahora, las mujeres, incluida ella y Hitomi debían irse en una hora. Todas preparaciones habían sido hechas y Myami sabía que Celestas estaba esperando su llegada en la Arboleda Gitana. Cid había sido informado de la situación y estaba de acuerdo en aguardar otras instrucciones una vez que todos estuviesen seguros.

   Hitomi murmuró algo incoherente y Myami llamó telepáticamente a Pristelle y a sus amigas. Después enfocando su atención en Hitomi, Myami  levantó su cabeza con su mano, "Despierta y dime hola Tom-Tom".

**~ Mundo de los sueños **~ ****

**   "¿Cómo?" Hitomi cayó de rodillas, "Oh, Okaa-san". Hitomi comenzó a sollozar. "Estoy muerta, ¿No es así?" los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido antes de ese momento inundaron sus sentidos.**

   La madre de Hitomi puso una mano en la inclinada y negante cabeza de su hija, "No, mi querida Hitomi-chan. Tu no estas muerta". Ella se arrodilló enseguida de Hitomi, "Sabía que me encontrarías".

   Hitomi secó sus lagrimas, "Si no estoy muerta, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y donde esta Van? Oh por Dios, ¿Y Onee-chan? Las visiones. Algo se acerca". Hitomi continuó divagando.

   "Si, Hitomi-chan". La madre de Hitomi interrumpió su invectiva y comenzó a frotar levemente su cabello. "Contigo y tu hermana reunidas, el caminó se hará mas claro. Pero sigue habiendo mucha cosas que necesitan enfrentar y descubrir".

   Hitomi respiró calmada y tenia que admitir que la amabilidad de su madre la tranquilizaba, "Dime, Okaa-san. Dime que hacer".

   La madre de Hitomi sonrió, "Sabes, Myami llamó por mi ayuda. Ella te necesita, tanto como tu la necesitas y tanto como necesitas a Van. Solamente cuando tengas todas las piezas el rompecabezas será resuelto".

   "¿Qué significa eso?" Hitomi miró a su madre fijamente con curiosidad. "¿Por qué hablas en acertijos?"

   "Estas rodeada de buenas personas, hija mía. No temas confiar en su fuerza. Ellos también son parte de tu rompecabezas".

   "¿Okaa-san?" Hitomi sofocó un grito mientras su madre comenzaba a desvanecerse.

   "Tantas cosas que hacer, Hitomi-chan. El tiempo se esta moviendo rápido". La última parte fue dicha tan suavemente que Hitomi casi la pierde.

   "No me dejes, ¡Okaa-san!" Hitomi trató de alcanzar la mano de su madre.

   "Encuentra la última pieza. El inmortal. Encuéntrala y todas las piezas estarán en su lugar". La madre de Hitomi se desvaneció en la nada. 

  Hitomi saltó y gritó dentro del ahora tranquila extensión, "¿Dónde? ¿Dónde encuentro lo que necesercito?"

   Un silencio le respondió. Hitomi podía sentir perder la conciencia. Sus ojos se volvieron pesados y la última cosa que pensó fue regresar con Van y Myami. 

**~ Habitación de Myami ~ **

**   "Al parecer ella va a estar bien". Pristelle anunció después de examinar a Hitomi. "Solo a tenido un sueño secuencial, lo que explica todas sus murmuraciones".**

   Un suspiro audible se escuchó en la habitación, todos habían acudido a la habitación de Myami cuando la llamada telepática de Myami fue recibida y todos estaban aliviados de que todo iba a estar bien.     

   "Todo esta listo", Serena informó a las mujeres. "Oscurecerá pronto. Los chicos están abajo esperando por nosotras de modo que nos vean irnos".

   Myami asistió, "Esta bien, cargaré a Hitomi. ¿Podrían cargar su bolso y el mío? Están sobre el canapé" 

   "¡Yo lo haré!" Merle sonrió y fue hacia el canapé para recoger los bolsos.

   Merle sonrió ante la exuberancia de Merle. Era refrescante tener a alguien tan alegre alrededor. Millerna ayudó a Myami a acomodar gentilmente a Hitomi en sus brazos y procedió a cubrir a Hitomi con una manta ligera, "Para el viaje", la joven reina acaricio el hombro de Myami. 

   Una vez que estuvieron seguras que tenían todo,  dejaron la habitación para reunirse con sus amigos escaleras abajo. La pequeña procesión de mujeres se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la entrada del palacio. Habían estado de acuerdo en irse rápidamente,  sin alertar a nadie de sus planes, saliendo a través de los caminos posteriores del palacio. Debido a que los intrusos de la noche anterior, seguramente seguían en Asturia para completar su plan, no podrían salir por las puertas principales. 

   Mientras caminaron dentro del atardecer, Myami miró hacia su pequeña fuerza de viaje. Dryden había acordado renuente no enviar soldados con ellas. Myami le había explicado que su presencia no sería bienvenida en el campamento egipcio y que entre ella y Pristelle podrían mantenerlas seguras en el camino a su destino.  

   Myami bajó con las mujeres hacia un carruaje y a dos caballos. Después de colocar a Hitomi segura en el carruaje, caminó a un lado para dejar a Dryden ayudar a su esposa. Myami deseaba ser ella la que montara con su hermana, pero no podría soportar en pequeño espacio encerrado de tal vehículo. Serena y Merle se montaron en la parte delantera del carruaje; ellas conducirían los caballos. Finalmente Myami y Pristelle montarían los dos caballos. 

   "Suerte y velocidad", Van le dio la mano a Myami, "Resguárdala bien, por ambos dioses".

   Dryden se dirigió a Myami también, "Si las cosas van bien estaremos allá en dos días". Entonces empinando el caballo de Myami, Myami miraba expectantemente a Myami, "Cuida de mi esposa. Ella es mi vida y te haré responsable por cualquier cosa que les pase a esas mujeres, especialmente a Millerna".

   Myami cabeceo en entendimiento. Tardus, Yil y Ryley cada uno tomó en turno para despedirse. Ryley duró uno un poco con Pristelle, mientras Tardus actuaba sospechosamente dulce con Merle. Myami levantó las cejas a Tardus solo para ganar un que se encogiera. Finalmente Allen se despidió. Él había hablado suavemente con Serena por un momento y Myami miró el intercambio de afecto entre los hermanos. Descubrió que ella no podía esperar para que Hitomi despertara finalmente.

   Después de que Allen hubiese terminado el hizo su última parada enfrente de Myami. Extendiendo su brazo, espero a que Myami lo tomará antes de hablar, "Si Van y Dryden confían en ti, yo confió en ti, se que las cosas empezaron con el pie equivocado, pero pase el día entero con tus hombres. Ellos son leales y honorables, que se refleja en su líder. Pretéjelas bien. Que los vientos estén a tu favor".

   Myami estaba sorprendida. Allen podía realmente ser un caballero. Al parecer al menos una de las cosas buenas que había dicho Serena sobre su hermano había sido cierta. Por las otras cosas, Myami tenía que ver todavía si eran ciertas. Sonriendo para si, Myami asistió, "Estoy de acuerdo que las cosas empezaron con el pie equivocado, pero tus amigos ahora son mis amigos, y mis amigos ahora son tus amigos, así que me parece lógico que nosotros tratáramos de empezar a ser amigos también". Myami tomó su mano y la sacudió en despedida. Ella dio vuelta a su caballo y comenzó a conducir a la pequeña banda de viajeros fuera de Asturia. 

   Van se paró con los otros hombres viendo como sus contrapartes femeninas desaparecían en el horizonte.  No se había dado cuenta que había estado parados por tanto tiempo hasta que Tardus, la mano derecha de Myami, puso una mano en su hombro, "Van-sama. Creo que es tiempo para que terminamos los preparativos".

   Van se dirigió a Tardus y asistió. Mientras seguía a todos dentro del palacio, Van no pudo resistir echar un vistazo en la dirección que Hitomi había tomado.

**~ Mesón Trundle ~**

**   Nigel prepara silenciosamente su mente para la noche que tiene por delante. Dorser estaba afuera de las paredes del palacio aguardando la llegada del contingente que el amo Kirok había prometido. Al parecer Kirok estaba haciendo de una misión "silenciosa" una muy ruidosa.**

   De lo que Dorser le había dicho, el amo se estaba poniendo impaciente por alguna razón. Aunque sabía que esta era la manera en que la misión debía haber empezado en primer lugar, no era su deber cuestionar al amo Kirok. Sin embargo Nigel estaba alegre de esta era la forma  en que las cosas se iban a ser. Él también comenzaba a impacientarse. Le habían dicho que la Isla del inmortal se había revelado finalmente, lo que significaba que su meta actual estaba cerca.

   Dorser había dicho que el amo quería que sus poderes se estabilizaran. Era mejor aplastar al enemigo en lugar de dejarlos convertirse en una molestia. Cuando Nigel había preguntado que había causado que el amo Kirok cambiara de opinión, Dorser solo se había encogido.

   Nigel resopló y vació su mente, a excepción de un pensamiento, "Al menos me entregarán mi guymelef".

   Dorser levantó la mirada en dirección al palacio. Era el atardecer y las dos lunas de Gaea acababan de hacer su aparición en el cielo y los últimos rayos del sol estaban desapareciendo en el horizonte. Devastación era la orden para esa noche y Dorser estaba anticipaba su confrontación con Myami.  

   Había sido diez años, sin señales, sonidos o algún rastro de ella. Ahora después de tantos años, ella seguía teniendo la habilidad de invadir sus sentidos.

   Se ordenó detener sus inquietudes. Era la única debilidad que Dorser alguna vez se permitió. Él raramente se lo permitía, excepto cuando estaba emocionado o extremadamente molesto. Sonriéndose, Dorser avistó a la cercana tropa.

   Él debía ocultarse con ellos en el bosque enseguida del palacio. Usando el manto de invisibilidad desarrollado por Zaibach y perfeccionado por sus científicos, serían indetectables en el crecimiento excesivo del follaje. Su piel estaba ansiosa de estar dentro de su guymelef otra vez. Después de que recuperaran las páginas del centro real, se les había ordenado  destruir toda Asturia. Entonces continuarían moviéndose hacia Freid, donde otras hojas habían sido descubiertas.

   "Diversión, diversión, diversión" Dorser comenzó a caminar a través del pequeño contingente.

**~ Dentro de la biblioteca del palacio ~**

**   "No tardaran mucho". Tardus rompió el silencio con su enunciado. Después de que la mujeres se había ido, los hombres había terminado las preparaciones finales para la próxima batalla y después se había reunido en la biblioteca. Todos había decidió que ese sería el lugar en donde esperarían a sus supuestos invitados.**

   Había sido casi seis horas y aun seguían esperando. Ahora cerca de la media noche, Yil, así como lo otros, estaban volviendo impacientes. El palacio entero había estado en total alerta por la mayor parte del día y Allen sabía que todos estaban agitados. Algo en sus mentes les decía que lo que enfrentarían esa noche no serían solo dos personas.

   Al otro lado del salón, Van sentado miraba fijamente fuera de la ventana al bosque circundante. De alguna manera él sabía que ese era el lugar de donde el peligro iba a llegar. Él ya había expresado su observación al resto del pequeño grupo y  la concentración mas grande de soldados ya había sido posicionada en esa área.  Van había intentado varias veces deducir su Posición exacta, pero parecía dar continuamente a un callejón sin salida. Justo cuando pensaba que había encontrado lo que había estado buscando con el pendiente solo caía de su mente y no podía sentir mas la presencia. Era frustrante para él no tener salida.

   Van suspiró. Deseba que Hitomi estuviera allí con él. Aunque el campamento gitano estaba a sólo medio día de camino y ellos iban a reunirse con ellas allá, no podía sacudirse el presentimiento que había entrado en su mente en el momento en que las mujeres se fueron.

   Van sabía que Myami era mas que capaz de cuidar de ellas. Con las habilidades para curar de Pristelle y Millerna, sin mencionar el entrenamiento que Merle y Serena habían recibido, ellas deberían estar bien.  Pensó de nuevo en esa tarde, mientras habían estado organizando a los soldados, cuando Myami había estado peleano con Tardus y Yil. 

**~ Flashback ~**

**   "¡Aun no es lo suficientemente rápido!" Myami gritó a Yil y Tardus.**

   Van levantó la vista mientras escuchó el eco de la voz de Myami a través del campo de práctica. Allen había estado caminando junto a él mientras hacían la revisión final antes de ir a unírsele a  Myami y a sus dos amigos por algo de práctica. Myami tenía algo de energía guardada y  ella los había alcanzado para pedirles que fueran sus compañeros de pelea. Había estado de acuerdo, siendo que ellos también tenían que sacar algunas frustraciones.

   Allen se dirigió a Van, "Ella ciertamente parece ser un duro oponente".

   Van asistió y continuó caminando hasta que estuvieron parados enseguida de Myami. Myami estaba parada indiferentemente sosteniendo su espada sobre su hombro. Su rostro estaba perdido en concentración mientras examinaba los movimientos entre los dos combatientes.

   Van y Allen estaban parados calladamente mientras observaban a Yil y Tardus enfrentarse. Sus habilidades eran excepcionales, y Allen se encontró preguntándose cuan buena era Myami.

   Van observaba su velocidad y exactitud. Era sorprendente. La técnica era una versión mas refinada de la técnica que le habían enseñado. Van vio a Allen. Por la forma del rostro de Allen, él también estaba sorprendido.

   "Increíble", Allen susurró a Van, "Velocidad, fuera y exactitud están todas balaceadas. Ningún movimiento se pierde. Esto era por lo que Vargas se esforzaba".

   Van arqueó una ceja a Allen, "Él aprendió de las personas que les enseñaron a ellos, ¿no es así?".

  "Donde quiera que ellos hayan aprendido probablemente lo han perfeccionado desde entonces. Asumiría que Vargas aprendió del mismo maestro". Entonces Allen dirigió una cara de preocupación al joven rey, "Si los enemigos son tan buenos como ellos, necesitamos intensificar el entrenamiento". 

   Van cabeceo una vez mas en acuerdo y estaba a punto de hablar con Myami cuando su voz habló suavemente, "Me preguntaba cuando ustedes dos se callarían". Myami se dio vuelta para sonreírles. "Tardus y Yil casi terminan. Entonces ustedes dos pueden pelear y mostrarme lo que saben. Entonces podré decidir que puedo enseñarles".

   "¿Enseñar?" Allen preguntó cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, "¿Qué te hace pensar que no somos nosotros los que te enseñaremos una cosa o dos?"

   Myami se encogió y dirigió su atención de vuelta a Yil y Tardus. Myami encajó la espada que había estado sosteniendo en el suelo del campo de práctica y detuvo a los combatientes. Yil y Tardus ya sabía que estaba por ocurrir. Myami estaba por atacar.

   Tardus dejó en su rápido retroceso a Yil y justo a tiempo para bloquear el golpe que Myami había lanzado a su pecho. Evadiendo y girando, Tardus contraatacó con un retroceso delantero. Yil se unió al contraataque y apuntó levemente más arriba con el brazo extendido, esperando atrapar a Myami mientras evadía el ataque de Tardus.

   Myami sonrió, había leído sus movimientos y había hecho una nota mental para recordarles encubrir sus movimientos. Rápidamente, dio vuelta a su cuerpo para evadir el ataque frontal y extendió su pierna derecha bajo el pie izquierdo de Yil barriéndolo interrumpiendo su golpe. Entonces con un brillo en los ojos, Myami se movió para pararse alejándose de sus adversarios. Sus acciones habían dejado a Yil de espaldas y Tardus recuperando su equilibrio.

   "tisk, tiks, chicos" Myami movió un dedo a los dos hombres, "Puedo ver que ambos tienen espadas, con todo ustedes no las usan".

   Este tipo de bromas, ni importaba cuantas veces lo había escuchado, siempre conseguía la ira de Tardus y Yil. Aunque ellos nunca lo admitirían a Myami, ellos envidiaban su habilidad. Les molestaba a ambos que, como hombre, no podían alcanzar su nivel. Al final les tomaba por lo menos a cuatro de ellos poderla detener e incluso entonces  era levemente su detención. Tardus sonrió a Myami. Yil y él sabían que estas secciones de entrenamiento con Myami era lo que los mantenía siendo los mejores de los mejores y por eso toleraban la manera caprichosa en la que Myami los probaba. 

   Yil gruñó algo incoherente y fue hacia Myami con toda su fuerza, no realmente enojado sino bastante molesto por u comportamiento infantil. Él ser que tenga una leve ventaja con su arma, pero sabía lo suficiente para ser cauteloso. Yil hizo oscilar la espada hacia abajo en ángulo, tratando de atrapar a Myami a la mitad de su movimiento.  

   Los ojos de Myami avistaron la acción  y se movió ágilmente debajo de la hoja mandando un corte derecho a la muñeca derecha de Yil. Yil automáticamente dejó caer la espada y se encontró esquivando a penas un gancho izquierdo hacia la nariz. Él sonrió con sorna a Myami y lanzó un devastador cruce derecho.  Myami simplemente esquivó su esfuerzo y sacó su lengua a Yil, sabiendo que él no podría descubrir sus travesuras infantiles. "Como dije, ¡más rápido!".

   Yil pudo sentir a Tardus acercándose por detrás y mientras el evadía el siguiente golpe e Myami, la dejó para el ataque de Tardus. Myami se sonrió ante la manera en que había tratado de dejarla indefensa. Ella todavía tenía que desarmar a Tardus, pero eso sería simple. Myami comenzaba a concentrarse en serio. Era tiempo de enseñarles a todos una lección y sacar un poco de su enojo de manera constructiva en sus dispuestos participantes.

   Yil y Tardus vieron la mirada de determinación que estaba sobre los rasgos de Myami. Volteando en uno al otro sabían que esto estaba por ponerse feo. Van y Allen, quienes habían estado observando desde un lado, vieron a Myami desarmar a Tardus rápidamente y comenzar a golpear repetidamente a sus dos amigos hasta dejarlos sobre el suelo. Estaba claro, casi desde el principio, que dos hombres no eran ningún problema para la joven.

   Cuando todo había acabado Myami se paró orgullosamente sobre Yil y Tardus, extendiendo su mano para ayudarlos a levantase.  Habían luchado con fuerza, pero al final, como siempre era el mismo desde que ella tenía diez, ellos perdían. Aceptaron renuentes la ayuda y se inclinaron.  Ella alternadamente se inclinó ante ellos y después se dirigió a Van y Allen, "Ahora es su turno".

**~ Fin del Flashback ~**

   Van sonrió ante el recuerdo.  Volvió la vista hacia Allen y lo vio frotando su hombro distraídamente.  No había duda era debido al entrenamiento que habían tenido con Myami. Él también tenia un par contusiones pero nada serio. Myami había dicho que la sección que había tenido hoy era solamente un ejemplo de las secciones reales de entrenamiento que ella y sus amigos realizaban a diario. Pudieron mantenerse en forma y en lo más alto de su juego.

   Van no sabía sobre Allen pero él esperaba mas adelante pode aprende mas acerca de su combate. La técnica que usaban para luchar con la espada era casi sin defectos. En todas las formas, las mejores siempre se podrían llevar a cabo por que él no copiaba el arte perfecto, solo casi perfecto. Era el combate mano a mano el que mas le interesaba. Él había lanzado golpes aquí y allá y era experto en las maneras que sabía que sus pies y manos eran armas también. Pero nunca había visto a nadie pelear como Myami lo hizo.

   Myami era fluida y poderosa, como una tigresa cazando a su presa. Durante el entrenamiento de ese día, Van y Allen había dado una prueba de sus habilidades. Van también había descubierto que Myami también sabía como operar un guymelef. Él ya había descubierto que sus amigos podrían pilotear los grandes trajes de batalla desde las preparaciones tempranas de ese día. Van puso cuidadosamente su barbilla en sus manos dobladas. Se encontró preguntándose como sería una batalla contra Myami en su guymelef y él dentro de Escaflowne.

   Dryden se dirigió hacia el gran reloj que adornaba la pared trasera de la biblioteca. "Faltan quince minutos para que sean las dos de la madrugada. No se todos ustedes, pero esperando así me esta dando escalofríos".

   Los varios grados de acuerdo se podían reflejar en los rostros de los hombres. Después de que las mujeres se fueran, había permanecido esperando a sus huéspedes no invitados en la biblioteca.  Había salido del cuarto brevemente para comer algo ligero, nadie realmente deseaba una comida grande. Desde entonces todos habían estado sentados y charlando levemente  o durmiendo o leyendo. Sin embargo, la mayor parte estuvieron en silencio, cada uno ocupado en sus propios pensamientos.

   "Me pregunto que tan lejos van las chicas" Ryley dejó su asiento y fue a pararse a un lado de Yil junto a la ventana, "Celestas estará feliz de ver a Myami de nuevo" 

   "¿Cómo esta eso de que Myami conoce a Celestas?" Dryden estaba interesado. Por años él había tratado de establecer un lazo entre Asturia y la tribu Gitana, pero desafortunadamente  habían rechazado cada oferta que había extendido. 

   Tardus se dirigió a Dryden, "Cuando nos fuimos la principio con Myami, vagamos por semanas. No podíamos encontrar un lugar decente que nos refugiara sin dinero. Así que a cualquier ciudad entrábamos trabajábamos en empleos extraños y por el estilo. Además éramos solo adolescentes. Algunos de nosotros preadolescentes. Una noche estábamos acampando fuera y una banda de ladrones apareció", Tardus hizo una pausa, pensó un momento y continuó, "Por supuesto éramos capaces de protegernos, pero los ladrones no sabían eso y tampoco los gitanos que estaban observándonos. Justo cuando íbamos a mostrarles a los ladrones una cosa o dos, nuestros observadores gitanos salieron de su escondite y non dieron una mano. Pronto los ladrones se fueron y nosotros habíamos hecho nuevos amigos".

   "Nos llevaron hasta su asilo para ver a su líder, Celestas". Yil habló casi demasiado tranquilo desde la ventana. "Ella tomó en agrado nuestra pequeña banda de amigos rapaces".

   Ryley sonrió ante el recuerdo, "Celestas nos tomó bajo su cuidado por un tiempo antes de que nos dirigiéramos fuera. Fue entonces que encontramos el área perfecta para empezar nuestro propio hogar. Era la seguridad y el empezar juntos un hogar lo que nos permitió crear El Asilo.  Desde entonces muchos se nos han unido. Pocos se han ido y si lo hacen juran nunca decir a nadie donde se localiza. Solo se permite dar la información si la persona esta en problemas y necesita de un lugar seguro".

   "Celestas solía visitarnos con frecuencia, hasta hace dos años cuando un accidente le quitó la vista". Tardus sonrió una sonrisa amarga, "Pero ella es una mujer resistente. Así que en lugar de visitarnos ella siempre envía personas que sienta necesitan del ambiente que El Asilo ofrece. Es nuestra manera de decirle gracias, cuando tomamos a alguien".

   "Por lo que han dicho del Asilo, es verdaderamente una maravilla", Allen agregó, "Espero que algún día seremos capaces…"

   Allen dejo de hablar mientras una explosión golpeó las paredes externas del palacio.

   "Ha comenzado". Van se paro y se condujo mientras todos lo combatientes arremetieron contra el palacio.

**~ Afuera ~ **

**   "Nigel," Dorser habló por el dispositivo de comunicación colocado en su cabeza.  El condujo su guymelef profundo en la maleza, "Cuando la línea delantera se mueva, cerciorarte que los hechizos se accionen a tiempo. Eso nos dará una amplia distracción para invadir e ir por las páginas perdidas y por la hermana de Myami".**

  "Lo harán",  Nigel estaba por entrar en acción. Sentía la adrenalina correr mientras venció fácilmente a los guardias del palacio, quienes eran una débil tentativa en la protección del palacio contra los guymelef superiores. 

   Nigel giró y paso a través de a destruidas puertas delanteras del palacio. Posicionando su guymelef. Nigel extendió sus brazos y comenzó a liberar los hechizos de poder. Dorser observó con anticipación. Él no se había dado cuanto hasta ahora cuanto había necesitado luchar. Con Myami en el palacio, Dorser no podía esperar hasta su confrontación.

**~ Adentro ~**

**   Las explosiones en área de la bóveda y a la vacía habitación de Hitomi sacudieron el lado izquierdo del palacio. Dryden se dirigió a sus amigos, "¡Vamos!"  **

   Todos los hombres ya se habían unido a la batalla, con excepción de Yil y Allen. Allen hizo frente a Dryden, "Como Rey, debemos mantener tu seguridad".

    "Tu no harás tal cosa"

    La negativa de Dryden tomó a Allen desprevenido, "¿Qué?"

   "Tomaré el comando de nuestras fuerzas terrestres. Por los sonidos de afuera, los guymelef son necesarios y tu deberías estar en uno protegiendo este país".

   Yil, quien había estado de pie detrás de los dos hombres, había detectado que algo como esto pasaría, "Yo me quedaré con l rey y las fuerzas terrestres," Yil puso una mano en el hombro de Allen, "Ve a asistir a nuestros amigos".

   Allen echo un vistazo en Yil y a Dryden. Él no podría culpar a Dryden por querer estar involucrado, pero también sabía que no podría dejar a Dryden salir dañado. Finalmente decidiendo que Yil sería suficiente protección para Dryden, Allen cabeceo a ambos y corrió fuera de la habitación. 

   Dryden había visto la guerra de pensamiento que había ocurrido en los ojos de Allen. Estuvo complacido e que su amigo hubiera aceptado su decisión, "Yil, tenemos que irnos de aquí"

   "Si, su majestad". Yil siguió a Dryden abajo hacia los combates.

**~ Afuera ~**

**   "¡Maldición!" Van hizo un corte transversal a uno de los guymelef a su izquierda. Aunque él no estaba usando a Escaflowne, Van dirigía uno propio. Exploró el área y maniobro su guymelef para asistir uno de los muchos soldados afuera en el campo de batalla. Al parecer el enemigo estaba bien preparado para la batalla y seguían llegando sobre ellos en ondas. Hasta ahora la batalla principal se había llevado acabo dentro de las paredes del palacio, en los muelles y en la aguas detrás del palacio. Desafortunadamente los hogares y negocios cercanos al palacio habían sufrido los mayores daños. Ya no estaban más de pie y las muchas personas que una vez había trabajado y vivido en esas áreas los mas probable es que ya no estuviesen vivas.  Van giró mientras Scherezade hizo su entrada en el campo de batalla. "¡Allen!" Van gritó a través de su dispositivo de comunicación, "Son mas de lo que habíamos anticipado, ¡Necesitamos evacuar el resto de la ciudad!".**

   "¡Esta bien!" Allen respondió. Su mente ahora en modo de batalla, Allen se abrió el paso a través de las fuerzas enemigas.  Mientras examinó la batalla, Allen notó que la mayor parte, del resto de la ciudad estaba empezando a dejarse sola. El ataque fue centrado casi terminalmente al palacio mismo. Las personas de la ciudad había entendido la situación y Allen observaba como las personas rápidamente evacuaban la ciudad bajo sitio. Allen fue hacia la torre de señal, "Envíen la alarma. Cerciórense de que la ciudad este vacía. No queremos muertes indeseadas", Allen ordenó mientras vio la destrucción que había borrado los hogares y negocios cercanos al palacio. Los guardias de la torre encendieron la señal, resonando el fuerte sonido a través de la ciudad. 

   "¡Es Kirok!" gruñó frustrado ante el número inmenso que seguía llegado desde el bosque y de la parte delantera del palacio.  Si esto se mantenía así serían reunidos dentro de las aguas detrás del palacio y este sería completamente destruido. Ryley avistó a Tardus y rápidamente deshaciéndose del guymelef con el que había estado luchando. "¡Tardus!"

   Tardus giró en dirección del llamado y vio a Ryley cerca de ser emboscado por tres guymelef enemigos. Tardus gritó y acuchilló al enemigo a su derecha mientras daba una patada delantera al guymelef frente a él. Entonces moviendo su enorme traje de combate, maniobrando para bloquear un golpe bajo quitando el yelmo de Ryley. "Dorser y Nigel están aquí. Este es su sucio trabajo. Debí haberlo sabido cuando los hechizos fueron descubiertos".

   Ryley perforo al enemigo y dio vuelta rápidamente para cortar a otro que había parecido a sus espaladas, "No he visto a sus guymelef. ¿Qué es lo que quiere Kirok de aquí?"    

     "Lo que sea esta en el palacio" Tardus blandió su espada abajo en un corte de arco largo a travesando a tres guymelef, "Parece ser que las tropas terrestres llegan de las puertas principales".

   Ryley dio vuelta para ver mientras bloqueó un golpe, "Parece que Yil esta protegiendo a Dryden allá abajo. Deberíamos proporcionarles una cubierta".

  "Tu puedes manejar eso, yo voy a buscar a Dorser y Nigel"

   "Maldición, Tardus. No puedes dejar a ambos solos" Ryley estaba por seguir a Tardus pero fue detenido por la proximidad de los enemigos. Ryley destrozó por completo a la resistencia, "¡Tardus!"

   Ante el gritó de Ryley, Van y Allen dirigieron su atención hacia el guymelef de Tardus. "¿Qué esta sucediendo?" Van preguntó por la línea de comunicación, "¿A dónde va Tardus?"

   "Este es trabajo de Kirok", Ryley maniobró cerca de Van y Allen, "Dorser y Nigel están aquí. Ellos fueron los que colocaron los hechizos en el palacio".

  "Dorser y Nigel, ¿Los dos hombres que aun siguen a Kirok?", Allen preguntó mientras eliminó otro guymelef.

  "Si. Tengo que ir a ayudarlo. La última vez que enfrentamos a Dorser, era el igual de Myami. Tardus no será capaz de detenerlo por si mismo, especialmente si Nigel está con él". 

   Van bloqueó y rompió el arma de un enemigo, "Ve nosotros los manejáremos desde aquí"

   Ryley dio vuelta y fue a unírsele a Tardus.    

   "Nigel, ve y avanza dentro de la bóveda y consigue las páginas faltantes después recupera a la hermana". Dorser ordenó mientras blandía su gigantesca espada a través de tres guymelef de la resistencia. "Asegurare de que estén seguros y después llévalos a nuestra zona de seguridad. Una vez allí ya sabes que hacer".

   "Por supuesto". Nigel festejó con anticipación. Después de que asegurará a las páginas y a Hitomi, él ordenaría el impacto final. Nigel maniobró hacia un lado del palacio que encerraba a la gran bóveda y después de despachar a otro guymelef, Nigel cerró del golpe su mano dentro del área donde estaba la bóveda. El guymelef de Nigel se abrió para revelar a su controlador. Caminado fuera, Nigel corrió rápidamente abajo del brazo de su guymelef y se encontró dentro del gran cuarto. Aunque muchas riquezas lo rodeaba él solo estaba interesado en una cosa, el centro.

   "Allí esta", Nigel corrió hacia la parte posterior del compartimiento y levantó el centro d su pedestal. Era un hermoso artículo. Con joyas incrustadas y hecho de oro. Nigel sonrió, "Ahora por la hermana".

   Tardus vio el guymelef de Nigel moverse hacia el mismo palacio. De lo que el podría decir, Dorser estaba cubriendo la espada de Nigel, "¡Dorser! Debería haber sabido que todo esto era a causa tuya"

   Dorser vio en dirección a la familiar voz, "Tardus, por lo que veo aun sigues a rededor de Myami".

   "Mira a todas las personas inocentes que has lastimado ¿Y por qué?" Tardus marcho directo a Dorser y golpeó su hombro contra l gran guymelef. Dorser fue levantado y lanzado hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe.

   Mientras se paró de nuevo, Dorser bloqueó el impacto de la espada de Tardus, "Tu nunca entenderías la profundidad de los planes del amo Kirok". La pierna de Dorser golpeó y mandando a Tardus a caer sobre la tierra.

   Ryley siguió sus pasos, "¡Tardus! ¡Cuidado!"

   Dorser sonrió con maldad dentro de su traje de batalla. Colocó su pie sobre el pecho del guymelef de Tardus, "Myami no te enseñó como controlar tu furia. Ese error fue un error que un principiante tendría en el campo". Sosteniendo a Tardus abajo, cortó el brazo de su guymelef. "Un rápido fin para ti y después iré tras tu preciosa Myami". Dorser levantó su espada mientras la blandía hacia abajo al área que el operador estaría, Ryley lo bloqueó.

   "Hola Dorser, mucho tiempo de no verte". Ryley desvió el golpe y empujó al guymelef de Dorser hacia atrás. "¿Cuándo te darás cuanta que no puedes matarnos?"  

   Dorser gruñó, "Bien, bien otro de los lacayos de Myami. ¿Qué le sucedió a esa pequeña cosa bonita, Pristelle?". Dorser incitó a Ryley.

   Con rápidos reflejos, Ryley giró y chocó espadas con Dorser. Eso le daría a Tardus el tiempo  necesario para conseguir poner de pie a su traje de batalla sin brazo. Ryley echo un vistazo a Tardus y vio que estaba de pie. Él se sostenía por si mismo por ahora, pero Ryley podía decir que Dorser ni siquiera lo estaba intentando esforzarse. "¡Tardus!".

   Tardus entendió y usando una de sus piernas para saltar sobre Dorser. Mientras Dorser cayó, maldijo su insensatez por pensar que Tardus estaba completamente fuera de combate. Ryley tomó la oportunidad y empuñando su espada a travesó la mitad de la sección del guymelef de Dorser, asegurándose que el otro extremo pegara profundo en la tierra.

   "¡Quédate allí!" Ryley gritó después dirigiéndose a Tardus, "Vi a Nigel dirigiese al área de la bóveda. Probablemente ya tengan por lo que vinieron".

   Tardus vio que el campo de batalla parecía estar despejándose, "Ryley".

   Ryley levanto la vista y vio lo que Tardus había visto, "Demonios. Trajeron el cañón".

   Dorser sonrió. Rápidamente salió de su guymelef mientras Tardus y Ryley estaban ocupados. Él corrió dentro de la cubierta del bosque y se dirigió hacia el cañón próximo. Se había dado cuanta guante su batalla con los dos hombres que Myami había huido. No se sorprendería si ella se hubiese llevado a su hermana con ella. El ataque ciertamente no fue sorpresa como ellos habían planeado. Las fuerzas del palacio fueros reunidas demasiado rápido como para que su ataque fuera una sorpresa. En algún momento entre el tiempo que habían puesto los hechizos y este impacto, ellos habían descubierto que estaba por ocurrir. Sin embargo Dorser no estaba muy decepcionado. 

   Él estaba seguro de que pronto vería a Myami de nuevo. Era solo cuestión de tiempo. Aun había mas páginas faltantes y ellos aun tenían algo de tiempo, aunque fura poco el tiempo que tenían. Mientras se acercó al área del cañón, Dorser se dirigió a Nigel. 

  Nigel lanzó el centro a Dorser, "La hermana de Myami no estaba".

   "Lo se. Ellos sabían que vendríamos". Dorser puso el centro en su cinturón, "Inicien la secuencia de fuego".

   "Con gusto". Nigel se inclinó y se dirigió hacia el área control del cañón. 

**~ Fin del Capítulo 8 ~      **


	9. La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

**Capítulo 9: La calma antes de la tormenta.**

** A cerca de dos horas de camino del Campamento Gitano **

   "Me preguntaba ¿Cómo les ira a los chicos?" Pristelle comentó a medida que el pequeño grupo de viajeros continuaban a lo largo del camino.

   Myami echó un vistazo atrás al carruaje y luego al camino que acababan de pasar, "Desearía lo saberlo. No puedo comunicarme telepáticamente con exactitud a tan larga distancia. Se que se pueden conducir, pero no puedo hacer mas que estar preocupada por ellos".

   "Se a lo que te refieres. No puedo soportar en no saber, especialmente sobre Ryley". Pristelle suspiró y recibió una simpática mirada de Myami.

   "Amor joven".  Mientras hacia a Pristelle un gesto soñador.

   Pristelle se acercó y golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de Myami, "¡Eres tan inmadura!"  

  Myami se rió, "Al menos aligero el humor". Después hecho un vistazo a hacia atrás al carruaje,  "¿Me pregunto cómo le ira a Hitomi?"

   Merle saludó con la mano a Myami  y codeo a Serena en las costillas, "Hey, Myami esta mirando hacia acá".

  "¿Hmm?" Serena s frotó los ojos, "¿Cómo es que aun estas tan despierta?"

   "Siempre he sido una persona un poco nocturna. Además quien mas va a conducir esta cosa". Merle respondió mientras miraba a Myami disminuir su paso para emparejarse con el paso del carruaje. 

   "¿Cómo están chicas?" Myami preguntó, viendo la fatiga en ambos de sus ojos. "No estamos muy lejos del campamento. Una vez que estemos allí podrán tener algo del tan necesario sueño".

   Serena bostezó y estiró, "No puedo esperar. ¿Hay alguna forma de descubrir como les esta yendo a los otros?".

   "No lo se. No hay manera de que pueda comunicarme con ellos a tan larga distancia. Podría haber comprobado como estaban hace un par de horas, pero decidí que sería mas seguro solo dejar las cosas como están. No quería iniciar una conversación a la mitad de la batalla". Myami le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, "Además, todos ellos son expertos combatientes. Quienquiera que hubiese causado todos estos problemas en primer lugar seguramente estará deseando no haberlos iniciado".

   "¡Tienes razón, Myami-chan!" Merle dijo en una actitud triunfante, "Van-sama y Allen están entre los mejores espadachines de toda Gaea. Sin mencionar a Dryden, Yil, Ryley y Tardus están allí para apoyarlos".

   Pristelle gritó con fuerza, "¡Hey! ¡Ya casi llegamos!"

   Rápidamente el carruaje y Myami se acercaron a donde Pristelle había desmontado. Serena y Merle saltaron fuera su lugar y se unieron a Myami y Pristelle mientras miraban con fijeza sobre la sima. Aun que seguía estando oscuro, podían ver las luces de bienvenida del campamento que iluminaban el área.

   "¡Wow!" Serena susurró pasmada. "Es tan grande".

  Pristelle colocó una mano en el hombro de Serena, "Solo estas viendo una parte. Han construido virtualmente una ciudad entre los árboles y los bosques de esta área. Todo bien oculto por aquellos que no los están buscando exactamente a ellos". Ella gesticuló hacia el campamento gitano, "The Haven, de donde provenimos, no esta ni siquiera cerca de este tamaño. Nosotros nos protegemos con escudos mágicos, los gitanos usan la naturaleza".

   "Ya veo. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaran antes de que podamos llegar allí?" Merle estaba emocionada. No podía esperar para ver el campamento de cerca.

   Myami monto de nuevo a su caballo y mirando fijamente el horizonte, "Cerca de dos horas. Quizás incluso más si el camino es tan malo como lo recuerdo. El carruaje puede terne un momento difícil".

   "Bien entonces," Serena estaba ya conduciendo a Merle de vuelta al carruaje, "continuemos. Entre mas pronto lleguemos allí, mas pronto conseguiremos algo de descanso".

   Pristelle sonrió, "Será bueno ver a Celestas de nuevo". Ella inicio una vez mas la travesía, "Se sorprenderá de ver lo mucho que hemos crecido".

   Myami rió entre dientes, "Las sorpresas son lo mejor".

   Con ese comentario en mente la pequeña banda de viajeras continuo cuesta abajo hacia el campamento gitano.

** En el campo de batalla **

"¡Es el CAÑ"N!!!" Tardus gritó con fuerza a través del campo.

   Dryden se dirigió a Yil, "¿Qué cañón?"

  Yil miro hacia el horizonte. Se centró en el área de donde todos los soldados venían. Fue entonces que vio por lo que Tardus estaba gritando. "Su majestad. ¡Tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí ahora!".

   Dryden solo asistió y dio la orden. Pronto los soldados se estaban retirando del palacio. "Saquen a todos del palacio. ¡Cerciórate de que el área este limpia!".

   Van y Allen no faltaron la orden. Rápidamente, usando los guymelefs, comenzaron a reunir a los soldados y civiles en el bosque que rodeaba al palacio, asegurándose de que estaban fuera de la línea de fuego. Tardus y Ryley ya se había unido a Dryden y Yil a pie ayudando a los soldados alejarse de la próxima ráfaga.

   "Significa que quiere destruir el palacio entero". Dryden precisó lo obvio a sus compañeros mientras evacuaban. "Cuando sobrevivamos a esto y alcancemos a Myami me asegurare personalmente de que todos tengan la mejor ayuda en su búsqueda. Kirok ha ido demasiado lejos".

    Yil cabeceo en respuesta y dirigiéndose a ver el cañón fijando su objetivo.

   "¿Esta el cañón listo?" Dorser llamó a Nigel.

   Nigel observó fijamente a través del mecanismo para fijar el blanco y dio a Dorser la señal para iniciar el fuego, "Esta listo para iniciar. Puedo ver a todos los tontos tratando de correr".

  "Dejémoslos correr. No conseguirán ir lejos. No significan nada para nosotros. ¡FUEGO!!!"

   Una brillante luz fue emitida a lo largo del disparo del cañón. Pronto el área entera estaba iluminada como si fuera de mañana y el único sonido que todos podían escuchar era el sonido de la destrucción total del palacio real de Asturia.

** Carruaje **

"¡MYAMI!!!" Hitomi se sentó repentinamente. Había tenido un despertar rápido cuando repentinamente el peligro había impregnado sus sentidos. Algo no estaba bien, "¡MYAMI!!!"

   Millerna despertó ante los frenéticos gritos de Hitomi e intentaba calmarla, "¡Hitomi! ¡Hitomi-chan!".

   "Millerna-sama," los sentidos de Hitomi estaba regresando a la normalidad, "¿Dónde están todos?".

   Repentinamente el carruaje se detuvo y la puerta fue abierta bruscamente,  "¡¿Qué sucedió?!" Myami exclamó mientras rápidamente ponía a ambas Hitomi y Millerna fuera del pequeño vehículo. "Tom-Tom, ¿Estas herida? ¿Esta todo bien?" Myami estaba en pánico tanto que no se había dado cuenta que había estado sacudiendo a Hitomi mientras le preguntaba.

   Tranquilamente, Millerna aparta a Myami lejos de Hitomi y le describe la situación, "Hitomi despertó gritando tu nombre y eso me despertó. Por lo que puedo decir no tienen ningún daño físico".

   Myami, avergonzada de su comportamiento, paso una mano a través de su cabello. Dirigiéndose hacia su hermana, caminó rápidamente hacia ella y tiró de ella en un abrazo, "Lo siento, Tom-Tom. No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba cuando te escuche gritando. Perdóname".

   En Hitomi se revelo la sensación de volver a estar en los brazos de su hermana. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que esos brazos la habían confortado. Miró largamente a su hermana. No podía creer que estaban juntas de nuevo, "No hay nada que perdonar. Estoy bien". Después Hitomi se separó del abrazo de Myami, "Pero algo esta mal".

   "¿Qué esta mal?" Merle se acercó al círculo de amigas. Merle, Serena y Pristelle que hacia rato se les habían unido, pero habían pasado inadvertidas hasta entonces, "¿Qué sucede Hitomi-chan?".

   Hitomi se sentó cerca del carruaje y masajeó su sien, "No se. Todo lo que se es que estaba soñando y entonces repentinamente todo lo que podía ver eran haces brillantes de luz y el palacio cayendo en pedazos".

  "¡Oh por Dios!" Millerna llevó una mano a su boca, "¿Era Asturia?".

  "No lo se". Hitomi cerró sus ojos. "Era tan vago". Entonces hecho un vistazo a sus compañeras, "¿Dónde esta el resto?"

   "Van y los otros se quedaron en Asturia". Serena explicó, "Se quedaron para defender el palacio de las personas que te atacaron hace unos días".

   Hitomi asistió, "¿Y quien eres tu?" Hitomi miró a Pristelle.

   "Pristelle, Hitomi-san". Préstele se arrodilló enseguida de ella, "Soy amiga de Myami".

   "¿Myami?" Hitomi espero hasta que Myami estuviera arrodillada también. Cualquier reunión que las hermanas quizás quisieran tener podía esperar, los sentidos de Hitomi señalaban peligro, "Presiento peligro. Por favor díganme que ha estado pasando".

** Asturia **

Yil observaba mientras la brillante luz perforaba a  través del centro del palacio dejando solo cenizas. Pronto el palacio comenzó a desmoronarse y caer, la devastación causada por el cañón pudo ser escuchada mientras las paredes caían y los gritos se repitieron dentro de la mañana.

   La mayor parte del palacio fue evacuad y muchos civiles escaparon con vida, pero la destrucción causada sería recordada por siempre. Dryden miraba su hogar y una solitaria lágrima escapó de su ojo. Kirok pagaría  el daño que había causado a su país. Él y Millerna habían trabajado duro para hacer que Asturia prosperara y que haya desaparecido en un parpado lo hacia sentirse triste y furioso.

   Allen y Van compartieron miradas de desilusión y sorpresa. El enemigo tenia un arma verdaderamente asombrosa. Tenían los mismos pensamientos cruzando sus mentes. Como podrían ser capaces de defenderse contra algo de tan poderoso.

   Tardus s inclinó sobre Ryley para ayudarlo mientras observaba el magnifico palacio de Asturia colapsarse bajo el potente cañón. Tardus se maldijo por no notarlo mas pronto y Ryley se puso de pie esperando que tal cosa pudiera ser prevenida de que pasara de nuevo.

   Los seis hombres se pararon silenciosamente observando a las tropas enemigas comenzar a despejar rápidamente e irse de Asturia. Cada uno odiaba el hecho de que no había nada por el momento que pudieran hacer. Cada uno sabía que si Kirok no era detenido más ciudades caerían bajo su poder. Cada uno entendió que pedieron esa mañana. Y cada uno esperaba que Myami hubiese podido alejar a todos de algún daño.

** Campamento Gitano **

   Había pasado un tiempo desde que Myami había explicado los ir y venir de su grupo desde que habían atacado a Hitomi tres días atrás. Hitomi había tomado toda la información y cabeceaba de cuando en cuando en entendimiento. Había hecho preguntas a todas y cuando estuvo satisfecha con las respuestas había insistido en continuar hacia el campamento gitano.

   Myami estuvo de acuerdo y una vez que Hitomi y Millerna estaban acomodas con seguridad en el carruaje, la pequeña banda de viajeras comenzó su travesía una vez más. Como fue predicho, el camino era áspero y tomo un poco mas de tiempo de lo esperado.

   Era tarde cuando el grupo finalmente alcanzó la entrada del campamento gitano. Los guardias los saludaron y Myami fe reconocida inmediatamente. Rápidamente fueron escoltados dentro del campamento hacia una choza pequeña.

   Myami y Pristelle desmontaron y procedieron a ayudar a Millerna y Hitomi a salir del carruaje. Merle y Serena comenzaron a ayudar a quitarles las riendas a los caballos y guiarlos hacia los establos que le habían proporcionado.

   "¿Myami?" Un apuesto hombre se les aproximo, "¿Eres tu?"

   Myami se dirigió hacia la voz y sonrió, "Claro que si. ¿Cómo estas Garret?"

  Garret  tomó a Myami en bazos y la besó profundamente. Myami fue tomada desprevenida y no pudo hacer más que responder ante su apasionado gesto. Merle y Serena estaban silbando, mientras que Hitomi y Millerna se reían suavemente. Pristelle se para viendo con una ceja lazada.

   Una vez que Garret hubiese terminado soltó a Myami de su abrazo, "No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo había soñado hacerte esto querida"

   "Garret", Myami pasó sus manos al rededor de su cuello y guiñó, "Ahora que has terminado ¿Qué piensas?"

   Garret sonrió, "Como besar a mi hermana". Ante ese comentario todos alrededor rieron. "Pudiste haber contestado un poco más".

   "Creo que conteste tanto como pude considerando las circunstancias. Además, tu sabes que eres mas como un hermano para mi que cualquier otra cosa".  Myami lo abrazó, "Es bueno verte".

   Garret tomó la oportunidad de susurrar en el oído de Myami, "Aunque podríamos haber sido mucho mas". Un sonrojo cruzo las mejillas de Myami y rápidamente se desvaneció, pero no antes de que Garret lo pudiera notar. Se rió entre dientes. Entonces dijo lo bastante alto para que los otros lo escucharan, "Es bueno verte también. Tú y Pristelle se han convertido en hermosas mujeres yo sabia que lo serían. No es que no fueran bellas cuando las conocí".

   "Cielos, Garret". Pristelle batió sus pestañas soñadoramente, "Creo que solo caeré a tus pies y te declarare mi amor".

   "Cuando quieras. Puedes dejar a Ryley saber que me perteneces, ahora y siempre".  Garret rió. Con eso gano el ceño fruncido y que le mostraran la lengua por parte de Pristelle. Después dirigiéndose a Myami, "¿Y bien quienes son tus nuevas amigas? Cualquier amiga tuya es amiga de los gitanos".

   Myami hizo a un lado a Garret y lo presentó a sus compañeras, "Ellas es Merle".

  "Es un placer conocerle", Merle estrechó la mano de Garret.

  Garret guiño un ojo en respuesta, "Igualmente". Merle no pudo hacer más que ruborizarse ante el apuesto hombre.

   "Serena". Myami agregó. Llevó a Garret para pararse en frente de ella, "Su hermano Allen es el Capitán de los Caballeros Reales de Asturia".

   Serena se inclinó, "Gracias por darnos la bienvenida a tan hermoso lugar".

   Garret levantó su mano y dejo un suave beso en los nudillos de Serena, causando que su rostro se volviera rojo. "El placer es todo mío".

   Myami sacudió su cabeza y enrolló sus ojo, "¿Siempre tienes que poner algo de tu encanto? No has cambiado ni un poco".

   "Podría decir lo mismo de ti". Garret sonrió.  Myami dio una palmada juguetona en su hombro.

   "Esta adorable mujer de aquí es su alteza real, la Reina Millerna de Asturia," Myami continuó. "Su esposo, el Rey Dryden se nos unirá mas tarda por la noche".

   "Su alteza tan hermosa como su reputación", Garret se inclinó, "Es verdaderamente un honor conocerla".

   Millerna parpadeo, un ligero sonrojo paso a través de sus mejillas, "Por favor solo Millerna estará bien. También agradezco la bienvenida a su hogar".

   "Ciertamente aun tienes el mismo efecto en las mujeres". Ante ese comentario todas las mujeres sonrieron y otro se sonrojo de sobremanera. Myami y Pristelle sonrieron entre dientes. Finalmente Myami llevó a Garret donde Hitomi, "Por último pero no menos importante, ella es mi hermana Hitomi". Myami caminó hacia ella y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hitomi.

   Garret levantó una ceja. "¿Hermana?"

   "Hai". Hitomi se inclinó, "Nos acabamos de reencontrar".

   Una vez que Hitomi se enderezó, Garret comparó a las dos hermanas, "La semejanza es notable. Los mismos ojos esmeraldas y estructura facial. Si solo su cabello fuera del mismo color, ustedes parecerían gemelas".

   Myami compartió una sonrisa con Hitomi, "Lo sabemos. No olvides que Hitomi tiene que crecer otros cinco centímetros para estar de mi estatura".

   "¡Onee-chan!" Hitomi gritó. Entonces una sonrisa se deslizó a través de su rostro, "Bueno al menos no estoy tan gorda".

   "¡¿Qué?!" Myami pronto comenzó a alborotar el cabello de Hitomi.

   Garret rió ruidosamente y separando a las dos hermanas, "Incluso en lo inmaduro". Dijo dirigiéndose a Myami, entonces dirigiéndose a Hitomi, "Entonces te considerare como una hermana también, Hitomi-chan". Garret se adelantó y la abrazó.

   Hitomi encontró que este hombre le agradaba y respondió el abrazo con amabilidad. Pareciera que él irradiara amabilidad y compasión. "¿Es este tu novio, Onee-chan?"

    Garret soltó a Hitomi y rió, "Hubo un tiempo en que desee serlo. Pero desde entonces, hasta hoy no lo soy".

   Hitomi dio una mirada cuestionadota mientras preguntaba, "¿Por qué no?"

   "Es una larga historia," Myami junto sus manos, "una que estaría encantada de contarte, pero no ahora". Myami comenzó a dirigir a todos hacia la pequeña cabaña, "Ahora, hay alguien que quiero que todos ustedes conozcan". Abrió la puerta de la cabaña, llevando a todos a dentro incluyendo a Garret. "Todos, ella es Celestas"   

   Celestas levantó su rostro al sonido de la voz. Sus blancos ojos miraron al grupo casi como si pudiese realmente verlos, "Te estado esperando pequeña"

   Myami se arrodilló enseguida de Celestas y rodeando sus brazos con cuidado alrededor de la anciana, "Te extrañe".

   "Como yo a ti". Celestas indicó a Myami se parasen. Su voz repentinamente tomó un tono serio. "He estado ansiosa por su llegada, algo le ha pasado a sus amigos. Hay peligro acercándose".

** En el camino al Campamento Gitano **

Seis caras desanimadas montaron en silencio mientras que viajaban al lugar de reunión convenido. Había sido una larga noche y una incluso más larga mañana mientras la reconstrucción de las tierras de Asturia había sido puesta en movimiento.

   Dryden dejó a la cabeza del concilio real de Asturia a cargo de la restauración. Él había dejado su reino con un peso en el corazón pero con un fuerte propósito. Kirok había dañado su hogar y Dryden no lo pasaría por alto. Ya había enviado advertencias a los reinos circundantes así como van a su reino. Cualquiera podría estar en la mira de los lacayos de Kirok. Además estaban seguros que Kirok no atacaría de nuevo a Asturia, Dryden también había enviado su armada para ayudar a Freid.  Cualquier hombre disponible del ejército fue enviado con la esperanza de ayudar a su país aliado.

   Tardus, Ryley y Yil miraban adelante a reunirse con Myami, Pristelle y sus nuevas amigas. También deseaban ver a Celestas de nuevo. Pero en lo profundo cada hombre se sentía terrible por la pérdida que habían sufrido, especialmente Tardus.

   Tardus se sentía así por que había perdido el control de su temperamento el no había cumplido correctamente su deber de proteger Asturia. Aunque Ryley y los otros le habían dicho que no hubiese podido prevenir tal catástrofe, Tardus cargaba con la perdida de Asturia.

   Ryley sabia que nada hubiese podido prevenir que el cañón fuese disparado. Aun que lo hubiesen visto antes. Pero eso podía ser considerado como la batalla masiva que había tomado lugar en el palacio. Nadie había podido prever el cañón. El rostro de Ryley se puso impasible. Él ni siquiera había podido hacer sentir un poco mejor a Tardus. No era culpa de Tardus que Asturia hubiese caído pero el estaba cargando con toda la culpa sobre sus hombros.

   Yil cabalgó a un lado de Dryden, tomando su deber de proteger al rey muy seriamente. Desde que Allen había dejado a Dryden bajo su cuidado, Yil se encontró siendo la sombra del rey. Lo sentía por el rey y la perdida de Asturia, pero por ahora lo mejor que Yil podía hacer era protegerlo a él y a su esposa. Y para eso Yil utilizaría lo mejor de sus habilidades.

   Allen cabalgó rápidamente enseguida de Van. Esta mañana había salido después de que las órdenes fueran dadas a los muchos guardias y personas del reino. El mayor daño hecho al reino fue en el palacio y los hogares y tiendas de los alrededores. La entrada oeste también fue demolida así como también los alrededores del área. Cerca de la mitad de Asturia sobrevivió al holocausto.  Estaba triste por que la gran ciudad había caído, pero también sabía que seria reconstruida, fuerte y mucho más hermosa de lo que era antes.           

   Allen se dirigió  Van. Habían estado peleando lado a lado durante la batalla y él había dado la bienvenida a la camaradería. Allen se encontró sonriendo ante el cuadro que ambos hacían. Cuanto habían crecido en los pasados años. La sonrisa de Allen se había vuelto un ceño fruncido. Si ambos había crecido, pero con una amenaza y con Hitomi de nuevo presente entre ellos las cosas un seguían inciertas.

   El ceño de Van se arrugó ante un pensamiento. Él ya había enviado una carta a Fanelia sobre la posibilidad de ser atacados por lo hombres de Kirok. También había enviado a Fanelia una carta para que enviaran a los mejores carpinteros y constructores para ayudar en la reconstrucción de Asturia. Lo que le preocupaba a Van ahora era el bienestar de Hitomi. Antes de que se fueran, Myami había asegurado a Van que las cosas estarían bien. Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. No era que él no confiara en Myami. Era solo que con el resultado de la batalla siendo lo que fue, no podía hacer más que preocuparse.

   Van había visto la destrucción que el enemigo era capaz y se encontró preguntándose si incluso Escaflowne hubiese sido capaz de soportar su furia.  Van suspiró y pasó su pendiente entre sus dedos. No sabiendo si Hitomi estaba despierta o no dejó su mente viajar hacia ella. Él susurró en sus pensamientos, "Vamos en camino, Hitomi-chan".  

** Cabaña de Celestas **

   "¿Van?" Hitomi susurró, interrumpiendo el curso de la conversación.

   Había estado hablando de las visiones que Celestas había estado recibiendo en las pasadas tres semanas. Tenían mucho de que hablar acerca de la leyenda de la eternidad, un ser ni bueno ni malo, pero algo así como la entrada al futuro, la llave. Celestas les había explicado tanto como había podido pero aun seguía habiendo mas preguntas,  preguntas para las que no tenia ninguna respuesta.

   Los oídos de Celestas se percataron de la silenciosa pregunta d Hitomi, "¿Qué sucede pequeña?"

   "Es Van", Hitomi habló así que todos pudieron escucharla, "Puedo escucharlo. Él esta bien. Él y los otros vienen en camino para acá".

   Pristelle puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hitomi, "¿Puedes contactarlos? Dejarlos saber que estamos bien y preguntarles que sucedió".

   Hitomi cabeceo y lo intentó. Después de un par de minutos, Hitomi encontró que no podía extender sus poderes lo suficiente como lo pensó, "No puedo. Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es recibir. Al parecer aun estoy un poco débil por el ataque".

   "Entonces deberías descansar un poco". Myami se puso de pie para llevar a su hermana  a la cabaña de invitados, "Podremos hablar otra vez mas tarde".

   "Estoy bien," Hitomi vio a Myami y se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados. No quería ser tratada como una niña.

   Myami, ahora en completo modo de hermana mayor, por su rango, "Soy la mayor y yo digo que TODOS necesitamos algo de descanso".

   Hitomi giró y vio que de hecho los otros estaban cansados. Merle había ya caído dormida y estaba roncando suavemente sobre el hombro de Serena. Serena esta tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos pero no le estaba yendo muy bien. Millerna se sobreponía valerosamente y aun manteniendo su porte real. Pristelle se miraba como Myami, cansada pero lista para cualquier cosa. Hitomi suspiró. No estaba acostumbrada aun a tener una hermana mayor, además ella estaba acostumbra a ser la mayor. Pero entonces si los papeles estuvieran invertidos se dio cuenta de que ella hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo. "Esta bien". Hitomi dijo.

   "Todavía no te acostumbras a mi, ¿eh Tom-Tom?" Myami sonrió calidamente mientras pasaba un brazo al rededor de los hombros de Hitomi, "No te preocupes después de que todos tengamos un buen merecido descanso tendremos algunas horas para pasar juntas antes de que Van y los demás lleguen aquí, ¿Está bien?"

   Hitomi asistió dejado escapar un largo suspiro. Celestas escuchó la reacción y sonrió, "Te has rodeado de un grupo excelentes de damas, Mya-chan".  

   "Lo se". Myami se inclinó para depositar un beso en la mejilla de Celestas, "Hasta luego". Después de que Celestas asistió, Myami se dirigió a Garret, "Dame una mano".

   Garret rápidamente comenzó a levantar a Merle en sus brazos y tomó camino. Todas las mujeres dieron sus agradecimientos a Celestas y procedieron a seguir a Garret a su cabaña.

   Celestas observó cerrarse la puerta con ojos que no ven y con un pequeño seño en sus delicadas facciones. Silenciosamente elevó una plegaria, "Guardianas de Gaea, por favor ayuden a estos hijos de la luz por que la oscuridad se acerca y no hay respuesta para dirigirlos".

** 9 horas después **

"¿Ya estamos casi allí?"  Ryley preguntó a Tardus.         

   Tardus solo gruñó como respuesta después suspiró ante la apariencia exhausta del rostro de Ryley. Habían estado cabalgando a toda prisa para llegar al campamento gitano en menos tiempo.  Pues ahora solo estaban a medio hora de camino, andando a través del estrecho e inclinado camino del desfiladero bajando estaba el lugar para acampar. Era verdad que todos estaban agotados, pero no podían ser ayudados. Los otros necesitaban ser informados de que había ocurrido y cada hombre necesitaba asegurarse que las mujeres estaban a salvo.

   Se les había ocurrido que podrían haberle comunicado telepáticamente a Myami lo que había sucedido, pero ellos no eran tan hábiles en telepatía como lo era ella, ellos necesitaban estar cerca. Van había intentado usar su conexión con Hitomi y cuando ella no respondió, Van supuso que ella aun estaba inconsciente. Sin ninguna forma de comunicarse con su grupo, había decidido que tenían que llegar al campamento tan rápido como fuera posible.

   Ahora que casi estaban en su destino, el cansancio en los hombres empezaba a remarcarse, sintiendo que el peso el su carga aumentaba constantemente. Dryden no podía encontrar una manera fácil de explicarle a Millerna lo que le había sucedido a su reino. Tardus no podía aceptar el fracaso de la noche anterior y no podía encontrar una forma de decírselo a Myami. Van no sabia como darle la noticia a Hitomi después de todo lo que le había sucedido. Yil estaba inseguro  de su papel durante la batalla. No sabia si lo que había hecho se consideraría un fracaso o en realidad una victoria en la mente de Myami. Allen se preguntaba como Serena tomaría todas las negocias y pensaba en todas las opciones que les quedaban. Ryley no quería ver a la cara a Pristelle con todo lo que había sucedido.

   La desesperación s apodero de los viajeros mientras que marchaban.

   "¡Ellos están aquí!" Un gitano gritaba mientras los cabalgantes entraban al campamento.

** 2 horas antes **

   Myami se sentó en una enorme roca cercana a la orilla del río que corría a través del campamento. Había despertado después de una siesta de cerca de tres horas. No podía deshacerse del sentimiento de inquietud que había invadido su mente después de su conversación con Celestas.

   Después de su corto pero tranquilo sueño, Myami vagaba a través del campamento recorriendo los alrededores. Garret se le había unido por un rato y habían estado hablando de sus vidas. Garret le había dicho como los gitanos se habían esparcido a través de Gaea. También le había contado muchas anécdotas sobre su vida. Myami había sonreído. Él había tenido algunas muy coloridas aventuras.

   Garret le había tenido que dejar hacia poco tiempo, prometiéndole traerle algo de comida y continuar donde se habían quedado. Myami no había comido en todo el día y Garret lo había notado cuando durante su conversación, el estomago de Myami gruñó fuertemente. Él se había reído después besó su frente mientras se levantaba para irse. Ahora sola por algún tiempo Myami comenzaba a preguntarse si Garret se habría que tenido que desviar.

   Myami sonrío para si. Si, una cara bonita probablemente lo habría desviado, sabiendo que él no podría resistir el impulso de conquistarla. Desde que lo conocía siempre había sido de esa forma, era parte de su encanto. Suspirando Myami levanto su guitarra. Pasó sus dedos por las curdas para asegurarse que estuvieran afinadas, Myami cerró sus ojos y entonó una canción. Fue de esa manera que Hitomi encontró  a su hermana mayor.

   Hitomi había despertado hacia veinte minutos y se había encontrado con Garret. Se había enterado por él que Myami había despertados desde hacia ya un buen rato, que ella estaba esperando a que regresara al río donde había estado hablando. Le dio a Hitomi la comida que traía consigo y le dijo por donde fuera para encontrar a su hermana. Cuando Hitomi le había preguntado si deseaba acompañarlas, él sacudió su cabeza y dijo algo sobre que necesitaban pasar tiempo juntas. Sonriendo le indico por donde bebía irse.

   Hitomi caminó por el sendero que llevaba al río y sonrió al ver sus alrededores. Era completamente pacifico allí, como si la Gran Guerra no hubiese afectado a sus habitantes. Ella adoró la tranquilidad del bosque y casi deseo llevarse algo de esa paz. Rápidamente entró en un claro, donde Garret le había dicho que estaba su hermana esperaba su llegada. Mirando a escondidas detrás de un árbol, Hitomi avisto a Myami.

   Los ojos de Myami estaban cerrados mientras tocaba las cuerdas de su guitarra. Hitomi miraba silenciosamente mientras Myami comenzaba a tocar una canción. La melodía atrapó a Hitomi mientas se dejaba caer junto al árbol mientras escuchaba las palabras de Myami.

   (Esta canción es de Duncan Sheik's Barely breathing... no se me toda la canción… pero me encanta)

I know what you're doing, I see it all to clear  
I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears  
You really had me going, wishing on a star  
But the black holes that surround you are heavier by far  
I believed in your confusion, you were so completely torn  
Well it must have been that yesterday was the day that I was born  
There's not much to examine, there's nothing left to hide  
You really can't be serious if you have to ask me why  
I say good-bye...  
'Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can't find the air  
I don't know who I'm kidding  
Imagining you care  
And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price  
The price that I would pay

Everyone keeps asking what's it all about?  
I used to be so certain and I can't figure out  
What is this attraction? I only feel the pain

There's nothing left to reason and only you to blame

Will it ever change?

'Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can't find the air  
I don't know who I'm kidding  
Imagining you care  
And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price  
The price that I would pay  
But I'm thinking it over anyway...

I've come to find  
I may never know  
Your changing mind  
Is it friend or foe?  
I rise above  
Or sink below  
With every time  
You come and go  
Please don't come and go

'Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can't find the air  
I don't know who I'm kidding  
Imagining you care  
And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price  
The price that I would pay  
But I'm thinking it over anyway...

   Myami terminó su canción y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Había recordado tantas cosas cantando esa canción. Bajando la guitarra suavemente, colocó sus rodillas junto a su pecho y dejo sus barbilla sobre ellas. "Dorser…" susurró Myami.

   "¿Onee-chan?" Hitomi se paró y caminó cerca de su hermana, "Eso fue hermoso. Sonaba como si hubiese venido de una experiencia personal". Hitomi se sentó en la roca enseguida de Myami. Ofreciéndole algo de pan y queso. "Garret dice que siente que le haya tomado tanto tiempo y que se imagina que nosotras querríamos pasar algo de tiempo juntas".

   Myami colocó su mejilla en sus rodillas mientras miraba a Hitomi, "Te extrañé".

   "Yo también te extrañé". Hitomi tomó la misma posición de Myami y sonrió, "Ahora que te he encontrado de nuevo, lamento todos los años que estuvimos separadas". Hitomi hizo una pausa, "Así que, ¿De quien traba esa canción?"

   "Un lamento". Myami suspiró y acepto el ofrecimiento de Hitomi. Después de darle una mordida y tragarla ella respondió, "Una gran lamento. Uno que espero no volver a tener".

   Hitomi dio a Myami una mirada cuestionadota, pero decidiendo no presionarla mas, "Entonces cuéntame sobre tu vida".

   Myami y Hitomi pasaron su tiempo compartiendo todo en lo que pudieron pensar: secretos, historias, amores pasados y esperanzas futuras. Garret sonrió desde las sombras de los árboles y dio vuelta para caminar de vuelta al campamento. Estaba alegre por que las cosas entre las dos hermanas iban bien.

** De regreso al presente **

   "¡Llegaron!" los observadores llamaron a los habitantes del campamento. Garret acababa de salir de los árboles de los alrededores cuando escuchó el grito atravesando su casa. Él asistió con la cabeza al observador, señalando que les dieran la bienvenida a sus invitados. Rápidamente se dirigió a la cabaña de Celestas y entró, "Abuela, el resto del grupo de Myami ha llegado".

   Celestas se puso de pie y estiró su mano hacia Garret, "Vamos, guíame a ellos".

   Garret asistió y condujo a la anciana mujer a conocer a sus huéspedes. 

   "¡Millerna-sama! ¡Millerna-sama!" Serena corría a través del área abierta del  campamento con Merle detrás de ella, "¡Están aquí!"

   Millerna levanto la vista de su conversación con los niños de la villa y comenzó a pararse. Dirigiéndose a los niños. Millerna sonrió. "Al parecer tendremos que continuar nuestro cuento en otro momento. Mi esposos esta aquí y necesito ir a verlo ahora. ¿Por qué no continuamos esta tarde después de la cena?".

   Todos los niños asistieron y después de despedirse se dispersaron a través de la aldea. Fue entonces que Serena y Merle llegaran a donde estaba.

   "¿Por… qué… teníamos…que… correr… todo… el… camino?" Merle se recargó sobre sus rodillas, mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración.

   Serena que no estaba mejor, imitó su posición, sonrió, "Por que… ellos… están… aqu

   Millerna se rió discretamente de las dos jóvenes, "Bien ya que ellos están aquí, por que no vamos a saludarlos".

   Merle y Serena asistieron y caminaron junto con Millerna al la parte frontal del campamento.

   "¿Pristelle?" una pequeña cabeza se asomo dentro de la gran cabaña donde Pristelle estaba atendiendo a algunas personas enfermas.

   Pristelle levantó la vista de una pierna lastimada, "¿Si?" cuando ella noto quien era ella sonrió ampliamente, "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Fliser?" Pristelle le indico al niño que se acercara a ella mientras comenzaba a trabajar su magia sobre la pierna lastimada.

   "Garret me envió para dejarte saber que el resto de tus compañeros de viaje han llegado". Fliser levantó su pecho orgullos de cómo había dado el mensaje.

   "¿Ryley también?" Pristelle no podía contener su entusiasmo. Había estado tan preocupada desde su conversación con Celestas que, como Myami, ella no había dormido mucho. Cuando Fliser asistió, Pristelle terminó su hechizo e instruyó a su paciente que no moviera su pierna por otro día para que permitiera al hechizo realizar su trabajo. Parándose, Pristelle se dirigió al niño, "Vamos entonces".

   Fliser tomo la hermosa mano de la mujer y la condujo al claro frontal.

** Fin del Capítulo nueve **


	10. Nota

¡Hola!

Antes que nada me disculpo por no haber subido mas capítulos, de verdad lamento no haber podido continuar con la traducción… mas bien no haber subido mas capítulos… pero prometo subir algunos en este semana… he estado muy ocupada saben me voy a graduar de la universidad en unos días y la verdad tiempo me hace falta ustedes saben como es todo esto cuando inicie esta traducción lo que me sobraba era tiempo pero pues con la escuela, los finales, proyectos a entregar y todo eso no me ha alcanzado el tiempo y mi carrera no es de lo mas sencilla pero bueno que le vamos a hacer y si tienen curiosidad por lo que estudio es ing. Mecánica-industrial… me imagino que no les interesa pero bueno espero terminar la traducción del capítulo 11 para el fin de semana y subirlo junto con el capítulo 10… solo un poco de paciencia… ☺


End file.
